No Roads Where We're Going
by drealyn22
Summary: Mugen is drowning in self-inflicted remorse, Fuu is suffering from post-traumatic stress, and Jin wanders aimlessly without hope. Everything changes when Jin sees the Wanted Posters in the town's square. "Oh, no… no, no, no… She is in grave danger." His purpose has never been more clear: he must find them, and together, they must keep her safe... and teach her how to fight back.
1. Chapter 1: Resonance

A/N - 4/5/2017: I'm planning to change the rating on this story from T to M for language and violence. That means if you're used to finding it in a default search, you will now have to adjust the search filter to include M ratings.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **No Roads Where Weʼre Going**

 **Chapter 1: Resonance**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Samurai Champloo or its characters!_

* * *

 **Part 1: Trial by Fire**

 **Definition:** A test in which a person is exposed to flames in order to assess his/her truthfulness, commitment, courage, etc.; (Idiomatic, by extension) Any ordeal which tests oneʼs strength, endurance, or resolve.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mugen stood on a familiar rocky beach, in front of a small, decimated church. A chill wind whipped off the ocean, ruffling his red haori and blowing his shaggy mop of dark hair in every direction. A strong gust hit him in the back, nudging him toward the ruined building.

He still remembered every detail of this place... details he wished he could forget.

For months, the vagrant had nightmares about the day he nearly died fighting the three brothers who captured Fuu and held her hostage in this church. He kept seeing her face over and over again, bruised and bloody, her brown eyes wide with terror. Each night he awoke from his dreams filled with a burning tangle of emotions that he simply wasnʼt equipped to process. He was a churning maelstrom of loathing, fury, remorse, and so many other turbulent feelings snarled together that he couldnʼt distinguish them.

Above all, he wanted to keep her safe, but he failed. It didnʼt matter that he ultimately succeeded in setting her free. She was _hurt_. He couldnʼt forgive himself for that. It tormented him every night and there was no escape.

After nearly three years of drifting on endless dusty pathways from one town to the next, he unwittingly found himself traveling on familiar roads, making his way back to the island where it all took place. When he finally arrived, he questioned why he'd come. What steered him in this direction? He honestly didnʼt know. His feet carried him to this place without his fully understanding why.

Now that he was here, staring at this shattered little chapel, he didnʼt know what to do next. Should he go inside?

Most of the building had already collapsed into a heap of tumbled beams and rafters, but the back portion of it was still standing, begging to be inspected.

The rogue was driven forward by a gale at his back.

He carefully stepped through splintered blocks to reach the remaining structure. He placed a calloused hand against a precariously leaning post, and lowered his head to peer under a hanging rafter. A few rays of sunlight streamed down, casting ominous shadows in the rotted wood that littered the ground. He cautiously entered.

Beneath a large fractured window, an over-sized, red wooden cross was still perched crookedly atop a pile of rubble. Compelled to approach it, he crept in closer until he was standing right underneath it.

Visions of his nightmares began to cloud his consciousness.

This is where it happened. _She_ had been tied to that cross. He could still see the horror in her eyes.

He was relieved to find her alive that day, but his heart plummeted when he saw that she was badly beaten. The girlʼs face was marked with fresh cuts and bruises. She would've been doubled over in pain if not for the rope that secured her trembling body to the cross.

 _She looked so small... so fragile._

He hated himself for allowing this to happen.

His enemies, whose faces he couldnʼt even recall, used Fuu as bait to lure him into their trap. He _never_ remembered the faces of his victims, and that infuriated the brothers all the more. They sought revenge for a deed so distant that Mugen couldnʼt differentiate it from the many acts of violence he routinely committed during his days of piracy.

It was _him_ they wanted, not Fuu. She was put in this situation because he couldn't protect her from the consequences of his own actions.

 _This was my fuckinʼ fault, dammit. I shoulda seen it cominʼ. I shouldnʼa hesitated when she left without us. If I got here sooner..._

He felt sorrow and rage mounting inside him. The painful memories made his stomach lurch. The world was spinning around him, and for a moment, he thought he might be sick. _Ugh... I canʼt handle this. I gotta get out... now._

Mugen could handle anything, anything but _this_. The knowledge that Fuu was injured because of his failure was too much to bear.

As he hastily retreated through the cluttered debris, a flash of reflected light caught the corner of his eye. He climbed over rotted blocks of wood to find what appeared to be a familiar object embedded in a thick, fallen beam.

 _Is that...? Nah, it canʼt be..._

The vagrant reached for the maroon lacquered handle and with some effort, jostled it free. When he lifted it up to examine it, he froze in disbelief.

 _My tanto..._ _Never thought Iʼd see this thing again._ He ran his fingers along the edge of the blade, and a tiny trickle of blood emerged from the tip of his index finger. _Still sharp..._

A new wave of memories washed over him. To procure Fuuʼs release, Mugen relinquished his sword. He tossed it across the room, lodging it into the wooden cross and cutting the rope that bound Fuuʼs tiny frame. His tanto, still concealed in the sheath strapped to his back, was his last chance. _Iʼve always thought of it as my ace in the hole._

He threw the smaller blade at his enemy, narrowly missing his target. The diversion gave him enough time to retrieve his sword, and then he put up one hell of a fight.

The rogue snapped himself out of his daze with a shake of his head and a hard blink. He tucked the tanto securely into his waistband and turned to exit the ruins.

Outside, Mugen faced the sea and the setting sun, quiet for several minutes while his thoughts dwelled on anger and regret.

 _She got hurt and it was my fault. She coulda fuckinʼ died! Iʼm the one to blame, and there ainʼt nothinʼ I can do to make it right._

His chest constricted in a painful knot as he spoke aloud, "How can I make it right? There ainʼt nothinʼ..."

Then he howled his rage at the ocean.

"DAMMIT! WHY THE FUCK DID I EVEN COME HERE?!"

His body shuddered against the frigid wind and he squeezed his eyes closed, trying to block everything out. When he opened them, his vision blurred and his mind went blank. He completely shut down.

Without conscious thought, he went through the motions of lighting a small driftwood fire. He crouched down and stared vacantly into the flames. He lingered there for a long while, entranced by the flickering light as it danced in his stormy eyes, until the emotions he'd tried to suppress boiled back to the surface, igniting his turmoil once more. His face contorted into fury and wrath, and his shaking fists clenched so tight that his fingernails drew blood from his palms.

He stood suddenly and yanked two burning pieces of wood from the fire. With a guttural yell, he hurled them, one after the other, into what remained of the broken church. He took a few steps back as the dry, rotted beams and rafters were set ablaze. The flames spread easily and soon engulfed the entire mass of shambled tinder.

He stumbled backward and fell to his knees, dropping his face into his hands. The intense heat emanating from the inferno caused beads of sweat to form on his brow. He rubbed the moisture away with bloodstained palms, and lifted his eyes to witness the last remnants of the small church violently collapsing into a heap of blazing sparks and swirling ash. A column of thick black smoke billowed high into the twilight sky.

All he could do was stare, mesmerized, into the blinding red-hot glow of destruction that lay before him, until all of his hatred, shame, and sorrow burned to the ground.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

* * *

 _The crows encircled Mugenʼs motionless form and began to carry him up, into a bleak sky devoid of color. The black birds merged with his spirit, and they flew as one being._

 _A female voice echoed... it was so familiar... "Mugen? Mugen! MUGEN!"_

 _The crows scattered and he was released. His spirit returned to his physical body and everything faded to white._

 _Then he saw her face. She was there... She was always there..._

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mugenʼs eyes snapped open.

 _Where the hell am I?_

The Ryukyuan sat up to observe his surroundings, realizing immediately that this was the hut where he awoke three years ago. He had lain here incapacitated for days when his body was too broken to move. It was a miracle that he'd walked away.

No... _she_ was the miracle. She pulled him back from the brink of death and filled him with a new breath of life. She had a strange gift for resurrecting lost souls.

Mugen wasnʼt quite sure how he found his way into the cabin. The last thing he recalled was fire... the raging inferno that consumed all that remained of the little chapel on the beach.

 _Itʼs all gone now. Ainʼt nothinʼ to go back to._

Whether he meant the church, or his own tortured guilt, he didnʼt know. Perhaps they were one in the same.

He lay on a musty futon, flat on his back, watching particles of dust slowly dancing in the sunbeams that spilled through fissures in the roof. There was only one question on his mind.

 _Now what the fuck am I gonna do?_

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Part 2: Closest Point of Approach**

 **Definition:** (Nautical, Navigation) An estimated point in which the distance between two objects, of which at least one is in motion, will reach its minimum value. The estimate is used to evaluate the _risk of a collision_ of e.g. two ships.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The young woman arrived in the early morning. The sun was bright and warm, but the ocean wind chilled her to the bone. Loose strands of chestnut hair whipped across her rosy cheeks.

It had taken an enormous amount of effort and courage to get here. Fuu considered it an achievement to have made it this far, but the real challenge would be the final walk to her fatherʼs abandoned cabin.

 _I came all this way. I canʼt turn back now. If I can just get to my fatherʼs house... I can figure out the rest later._

She always intended to come back to Ikitsuki Island to visit her fatherʼs final resting place, but every time she thought about it, she was overwhelmed by painful memories. The very idea of returning to this island resurfaced old traumas that she didnʼt know how to face. Even now, as she regarded the path in front of her, she was having doubts.

She couldnʼt shake the vivid mental imagery of the field of wilting sunflowers, the ruined church, her sickly father, the assassin sent to murder him, and her two best friends lying unconscious with injuries so severe that they might not wake up.

The once free-spirited girl was hindered by feelings of trembling fear, uncontrollable panic, and utter helplessness. It was so unsettling that she physically ached with despair.

She tried to keep it hidden in the back of her mind, but it couldn't be tamed. Some nights it would visit her while she slept, and she would wake up thrashing and crying out for help. Occasionally it manifested during the day as a paranoid anxiety attack. And once in a while, on her worst days, she felt a sudden, irrational urge to run for her life... run, run, _run_... until her legs burned and quivered with exhaustion. She really thought she was going crazy.

She wanted to believe that these lingering fears would subside over time. She spent nearly two years traveling, hoping to replace old dark memories with bright new ones. Then she tried settling down for a while in a nice small town, thinking stability would bring peace of mind. She found enjoyment and even a little excitement along the way, but it was always temporary.

Eventually, it became apparent that no matter where she went, or what she did, these feelings wouldnʼt just disappear. They would always be with her, and no amount of wishful thinking could erase them. In fact, the longer this went on, the more she felt like she was losing herself, little by little.

Fuu desperately wanted to be free of this torment. She wanted to find solace and peace, and she wanted to be herself again. Somehow she had to let go of these memories, or she would never escape from the cycle of emotional suffering that had plagued her for almost three years. Deep down she knew she had to confront her fears to move past them. That meant being brave enough to go back to the island and face her demons.

After months of putting it off, she finally mustered all the courage and determination she could find within herself, and she made the journey. She didnʼt know what to expect once she arrived, but she convinced herself that she could stand up to anything.

From the base of the hill, she gazed up the dirt path that led to her fatherʼs cabin. Her resolve threatened to crumble, but she refused to give in.

 _Just get to the house. Thatʼs all I need to do for now._

She took in a few deep breaths to prepare herself.

 _You can do this, Fuu._

With the wind at her back, she marched up the grassy incline.

In a short time, she would reach the forest of yellow sunflowers. In her memories, they towered over her, forming thick green walls on either side of the path, but there was nothing sunny about them. Their heads were wilted and drooping sadly, with shriveled petals and loose seeds spilling into the dirt. She hoped this time the entire field would be in full bloom, bright and beautiful.

But there were no sunflowers. Instead, it was a graveyard of dried, sun-bleached stocks, haphazardly bent and crushed to the ground. Nothing else grew here, not even weeds. She was surrounded by a bleak and barren landscape.

 _I donʼt know why I thought there would still be sunflowers here. Itʼs not like thereʼs anyone around who cares enough to tend to them. How could I be so stupid?_

She was disappointed to see the land in such an ugly state, but in a way she also felt relieved. Thoughts of being kidnapped from among the sunflowers still horrified her. At least this way, it felt like a different place, and the memory was a little more distant. Even so, she didnʼt want to linger here.

Knowing she would reach her fatherʼs cabin soon, she began to fill with anxiety.

 _What am I expecting to find there? What if Iʼm not ready to see it? What if_ — _?_

Finally, the wooden hut came into view. Fuu stopped and stared at it from afar. She had planned to use it for refuge, to rest and pull herself together before venturing out to face whatever she would find on this island, but now she hesitated. So much had happened in that little dwelling. Could she actually handle staying there?

She held back tears while she wrestled with herself. Maybe this was a bad idea. But what was the alternative?

 _Thereʼs no choice. Iʼm sure as hell not turning back now. This is what I have to do._

She wiped her eyes and continued on until she reached the small structure. She inhaled a long, deep breath and exhaled slowly.

 _Just open the door and walk through it. You can do this, Fuu._

When she slid the door open, she was shocked to find an unexpected surprise.

"AH!" she shouted with a startled jump.

There was a strange man inside!

Her eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness; she could only see the vague impression of a male form without a face. She didn't know whether to confront him or back away.

Her trembling hands tightened at her sides as she cautiously stepped one toe over the threshold. "Who... whoʼs there?"

The man lazily lifted his head off the futon to look at her, holding up a spindly bronzed arm to shield his face. "Girlie?"

Fuu was stunned.

" _Mugen?_ "

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Part 3: Turn of the Tide**

 **Definition:** (Idiom) Cause a complete reversal of the circumstances.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

For most of his life, Jin lived for his sword and the purity of his craft, and nothing else. He felt truly alive only during the fleeting moments of battle when he fought to dominate his opponents and uphold his honor. But something was always missing... something intangible that he couldn't identify. He searched for it constantly, never knowing what he was looking for, or where to find it.

Then, completely by chance, he met the waitress and the ex-pirate, and they embarked on a journey that would take them half way across Japan. During the year that they traveled together, they forged an unbreakabale bond of friendship that none of them expected to find. In the two most unlikely companions, Jin discovered what heʼd been searching for: a _reason_ to fight... a cause worth protecting and people worth dying for. That was the strongest motivation heʼd ever had.

When their quest was completed, the trio parted ways. It left a gap in his life. The taciturn ronin had traveled alone since then, for three years, wandering without any sense of direction or purpose. His existence consisted of using his sword in whatever capacity was necessary to earn enough coin for food, lodging, and the next leg of his journey, wherever that might lead. It was exceedingly tedious.

Although he had no set destination in mind, he still frequented tea shops in every town he passed through, hoping to hear the delicate voice of a familiar brunette in pink. He listened for rumblings on the streets that might reveal the whereabouts of a certain vagrant in red. He relied solely on fate, never planning ahead, only wishing their paths would cross again by chance. When that didnʼt happen, he started to forget what it felt like to live with meaning.

Truth be told, Jin was lonely.

One afternoon he passed through an ordinary town, just like any other he had seen during his travels. They all looked the same. However, in this town, a crowd was forming around a bulletin board in the town square, and there was quite a commotion.

Under normal circumstances this would be of no interest to the ronin, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he overheard a group of people discussing a tattooed man with a strange sword who'd been seen here several months ago. Could this be a clue? Perhaps fate would finally steer him toward his friends.

He leaned in to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Isnʼt that him in the picture?"

"Yeah, I recognize him. He had a wild look in his eyes, like a feral mutt. He scared away most of my customers."

"I saw him at the market. He stole from the fruit stand, but I was too afraid to tell the owner. The guy looked like he could turn violent any minute."

"My buddy told me he was at the gambling house. He won a bunch of money, then skipped town."

"I hope they catch the guy."

"Yeah, if they can find him. Heʼs probably long gone by now."

An amused smile crept onto Jinʼs face. _It figures... typical Mugen._ _What is he wanted for this time?_

The gossip continued, and Jin listened carefully.

"What about these other two criminals? Iʼve never seen them before."

"That ronin looks like he could be dangerous, but this girl? Sheʼs so young."

"She mustʼa _really_ pissed off the shogunate with a bounty like that. They donʼt offer that kind of money for just any common criminal."

Jinʼs curiosity was piqued by these last remarks. He had a sinking feeling in his gut, but he just couldnʼt believe that this was what it sounded like.

He moved swiftly through the crowd to get a better view of the bulletin board. To his horror, he recognized all three of the people in the images. _He_ was one of them.

Each poster contained a detailed sketch and description of the wanted criminals and their infractions against the shogunate. The bounties were outrageous. Jinʼs tall frame went rigid as he stood glued to the spot, carefully taking in every bit of information in front of him.

 **WANTED ALIVE  
霞 風  
KASUMI FUU**

 **Age:** 18 - 19 **  
Height:** 5'2" - 5'4" **  
Weight:** 90 - 100 lbs

 **Appearance  
** Brown hair, brown eyes  
Last seen wearing a pink flowered kimono

 **Occupation  
** Waitress

 **Affiliations  
** Kakure Christian, European sympathizer  
Daughter of Kasumi Seizo, instigator in the Shimabara Rebellion

 **Crimes  
** Plotting with Kakure Christians to incite an uprising  
Concealing the locations of Kakure Christian communities  
Conspiring with European nationals to illegally smuggle foreign goods into Japan

 **REWARD: 50,000 RYO**

The sketch of Fuuʼs face and messy ponytail bun were eerily accurate, right down to her two beaded hair pins. Jinʼs eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets. _Oh, no... no, no, no. She is in grave danger. This is terrible news._

The charges against Fuu were clearly contrived. She hadnʼt done any of these things. The exorbitant bounty was obviously designed to secure her capture as quickly as possible. But the shogunate would never actually pay that much money. Surely they would kill whomever brought Fuu to "justice".

It was bewildering to Jin that anyone could look at Fuuʼs innocent face and her young age and believe that she was capable of such treasonous acts.

Catching sight of his own likeness, Jin hastily removed his new spectacles and hid them in the sleeve of his kimono. He hoped no one had noticed them under the brim of his straw hat.

 **WANTED ALIVE OR DEAD  
武田 仁  
TAKEDA JIN**

 **Age:** 24 - 25 **  
Height:** 5'10" - 6'0" **  
Weight:** 130 - 140 lbs

 **Appearance  
** Long black hair pulled back, brown eyes, wears glasses  
Last seen wearing black hakama and an indigo blue kimono marked with the Takeda mon  
Carries daisho

 **Occupation**  
Ronin, sword for hire, bodyguard to Kasumi Fuu

 **Crimes**  
Aiding and abetting the known criminal Kasumi Fuu  
The murders of Mujushin Kenjutsu Master Mariya Enchiro,  
Shogunate Guard Captain Kariya Kagetoki,  
and government officials in multiple provinces.

CONSIDERED EXTREMELY DANGEROUS  
 **REWARD: 30,000 RYO**

His drawing was quite accurate as well, including a side sketch of the four diamonds that made up the Takeda mon. Fortunately for Jin, this information was out of date. He no longer wore the indigo blue kimono; it was shredded during his battle with Kariya. He now wore a plain gray kimono with no identifiable markings. His straw hat concealed much of his porcelain face and obsidian hair, and he could easily keep his glasses hidden.

 _Perhaps I can still move about freely if I use caution._

The so-called "murders" of Mariya Enchiro and Kariya Kagetoki were committed in self-defense. Of course nobody knew that, so it was of little consequence.

Jin was already hunted by Mariyaʼs disciples. Some of them sought revenge, while others sought to make a name for themselves by killing the man who killed the great master. The bounty would provide them with added incentive to carry out the roninʼs demise.

Mugenʼs bulletin was the most detailed, and the most damning of all three. No wonder he was the hot topic of conversation among the townspeople.

 **WANTED ALIVE OR DEAD  
ムゲン  
MUGEN**

 **Age:** 23 - 25 **  
Height:** 5'9" - 5'11" **  
Weight:** 130 - 140 lbs

 **Appearance  
** Ryukyuan, dark complexion, unkempt black hair, brown eyes  
Marked with blue prison tattoos on the wrists and ankles  
Last seen wearing a red haori  
Carries an illegal Ryukyuan sword

 **Occupation  
** Pirate, thief, smuggler, convicted felon, bodyguard to Kasumi Fuu

 **Crimes  
** Aiding and abetting the known criminal Kasumi Fuu  
Illegal immigration, piracy, smuggling, thievery, destroying shogunate property  
The murders of government officials and innocent civilians in multiple provinces

ESCAPED EXECUTION  
CONSIDERED EXTREMELY DANGEROUS  
 **REWARD: 30,000 RYO**

The charges against Mugen were all true. Really, it was shocking that he had gotten away with so many criminal acts in his young lifetime.

There was a side sketch detailing the cobalt blue tattoos that encircled his wrists and ankles, markings that plainly identified him as a violent felon. Even if the ex-pirate completely changed his attire, those tattoos would give him away. The fact that he now carried the European sword that once belonged to Fuuʼs father probably wouldnʼt help his case.

Jin wondered what it must be like for Mugen to be permanently branded. He had never considered this before. Sure, Mugen carried a rough exterior and he had definitely committed evil deeds in his past, but to his credit, he had put most of that behavior behind him (except for the stealing). Despite what he might say about the matter (he would vehemently deny it), Mugen was actually maturing and working toward becoming a better human being. Regrettably, it would be difficult for him to prove that to society when those tattoos were a flashing warning sign to anyone who so much as glanced in his direction.

When Jinʼs attention finally broke away from the bulletins, he scanned around to observe the crowd. Already, several mercenaries in the vicinity were preparing to engage in the hunt. This was truly a dire situation.

Jin thought for a moment about his next move.

 _What will be my course of action? Perhaps I can pose as a bounty hunter to gain information. That might allow me to find Mugen and Fuu before they are captured or killed. The question is, h_ _ow many cities have already posted these bulletins, and in which of those cities have Mugen and Fuu already been identified?_

These were certainly not the circumstances under which the ronin hoped to reunite with his friends, but perhaps they were fated to come together out of mutual need rather than by random chance. Perhaps thatʼs what really brought them together in the first place.

Jin once again remembered what it felt like to have a meaningful purpose. Mugen and Fuu were the closest thing to family he had ever known, and he would die to protect them. He knew they would do the same for him.

It would be a race against time, but Jin was determined to reach his friends and warn them of this imminent threat. Wherever they were, he would find them.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **続く**

* * *

 **A/N: ****Coming up next -** Mugen and Fuu have an awkward reunion, but together they confront their pasts. Meanwhile, Jinʼs search for his friends comes to an end. Will he arrive in time to warn them before bounty hunters reach them first? H/C, angst, action.

 **Please review! :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

 **Additional Authorʼs Notes**

You might be asking yourself: "What in the heck was this author thinking?"

Here are some insights.

 **Japanese words used in this chapter**

Daisho, hakama, haori, kimono, kakure, mon/kamon, ronin, ryo, Ryukyu, samurai, tanto, tsurugi

You can find definitions of these words on my Tumblr (username Drealyn22) in a post called "No Roads Where We're Going Glossary."

As a side note, there is no difference between singular and plural words in Japanese. The plural of samurai is samurai. The plural of kimono is kimono. So when you see something like, "their katana," or "three samurai," it's not an accident. I didn't leave off the "s" by mistake. In Japanese it's grammatically correct. If you notice any place where I _did_ add an "s" when I shouldn't have, please let me know.

 **Angst**

There was a lot of angst in this first chapter. Yes, weʼre off to a rocky start. But I promise you, these three tortured souls will heal. They will rediscover themselves through each other. Theyʼll fight battles, laugh and find joy in life, become strong, and grow as people.

 **Fuu**

She is experiencing symptoms of PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder). In the last three episodes of the series, she endures a multitude of extreme events, all of which are very emotional, and they all happen in a single day. My story begins with the assumption that nobody could go through that amount of trauma and come out unscathed. Something like that would linger, and you couldnʼt just push it aside. It has to bubble up to the surface eventually.

Fuu has come to the realization that her latent fear and stress are so prevalent that theyʼve taken over her life. Sheʼs not in control of herself, and sheʼs simply tired of living that way. She finally finds it within herself to do something about it. There will be more about this in the next chapter.

 **Mugen**

Heʼs a little more difficult to explain. I think maybe heʼs going through his own version of PTSD, but the scope is different, and obviously, his experience with it is very different from Fuuʼs. No two people experience it in the same way.

The thing about Mugen is, heʼs not exactly competent when it comes to understanding emotions, his or anyone elseʼs. My assumption is that, if he were experiencing hurt, guilt, hatred, sorrow, or whatever else, it would manifest itself as anger, because thatʼs the only strong emotion he knows and can readily identify. I believe that if he couldnʼt pinpoint or understand the source of that anger, he would just feel all-around angry and not know why. But despite his emotional ineptitude, heʼs got pretty good instincts. In this story, his instincts carry him to the island, and he takes out his anger in the only way he knows how - violence.

But one thing is certain. If you look at his facial expression in the last shot of the series when he and Jin are watching Fuu walk away, it's a very soft expression. I believe it conveys a sense of relaxed fondness, which is very different from anything we've seen in the series prior. That fondness comes out in my story. I'm basically building from that expression and exploring the emotion further as this story develops.

There's also the scene at the end of Elegy of Entrapment Part 2, after Mugen kills Sara. It's really the first time he shows genuine emotion and a sense of injustice after killing someone. The government used Sara as a tool, and she wasn't able to fight back. He knows that what happened to her wasn't right, and he has some guilt over his part in it. In my story, his feelings about what happened to Fuu are similar to this, but he feels a different sense of guilt because the men who hurt Fuu did so as a direct result of Mugen's own past mistakes. It really was his fault. He knows it wasn't right, but he has no way to make amends, and it's been eating away at him.

So from my perspective, Mugen isn't as OOC in this chapter as some people might think. But that's all based on my personal head canon. :)

 **Jin**

His biggest revelation at the end of the series is that heʼs not alone, he has human connections, actual friends, and itʼs the first time in his life that heʼs found a worthy reason to fight. His new purpose is to protect the people he cares about. If you were Jin, wouldnʼt it be odd to make such a profound discovery, and then leave it all behind? What would that be like?

I also think itʼs fair to say that Jin has a tendency to get depressed sometimes. For all his impassive indifference, he does show signs of feeling down at different points in the series. For me, one of the saddest moments for Jin is when he and Yukimaru have their swords pointed at one another, and he says, "You can say you killed me if you like. I might as well be dead already." Then he jumps into a waterfall. *sniff* Poor Jin. (Those episodes are two of the most emotional for me, for a lot of reasons.)

So hereʼs Jin. He makes friends whom he cares deeply about. These are the only people whose lives he has ever put before his own, and the only people he can truly trust. He leaves them behind. He wanders alone. Even though wandering alone was fine for him prior to his meeting Mugen and Fuu, things are different now. He feels their absence, and it leaves a hole in his life. The longer this goes on, the more down he feels about it, until eventually he just starts to feel numb and apathetic. Whatever purpose he found with them is sort of meaningless now. What difference does it make if theyʼre not around?

But those bulletins are cause for him to get off his brooding, sulky ass and protect the thing he loves most - his friendship with Fuu and Mugen.

 **Mugenʼs Sword: Not a longsword**

I believe Mugenʼs sword is actually a "hand-and-a-half" sword, not a longsword, even though I used the term "longsword" here. A "hand-and-a-half" sword could be wielded either one-handed or two-handed. The term "bastard sword" became associated with this type of weapon in early the 20th century.

The Scottish claymore and other types of European longswords were, in general, exclusively two-handed weapons. Mugenʼs fighting style necessitates versatility, and I just canʼt imagine him being limited to a two-handed style of wielding his weapon.

Why didnʼt I call it a bastard sword in my story? Well... Mugen likes to call people bastards... a lot. So it felt kind of weird to use that term for his sword. "Hand-and-a-half" sword is just too clunky. But for the record, Iʼm pretty sure thatʼs what his sword actually is.

 **Jinʼs and Mugenʼs Swords: Symbolic Hand-me-downs**

My head canon says that both Jinʼs and Mugenʼs swords belonged to Fuuʼs father. A lot of fans share this theory. It would make sense. Fuu's father was a samurai with ties to the west, so he would have owned daisho, and itʼs totally conceivable that he could have owned a European sword as well. I like the idea that their swords were gifts from Fuu, something reminiscent from their journey that theyʼll always carry with them. Not only that, but these swords are likely to save their lives over and over again in the future.

The swords are also symbolic of the character development that each of them experienced throughout the series. Mugen and Jin's old swords (one aspect of the people they used to be) were shattered, and now theyʼre starting again with something new and different. In other words, the experiences of this journey brought out a new side of Mugen and Jin, or perhaps a side of them that was always there, but buried deep within. It's Fuu's influence that serves as the catalyst for this development in each of them, symbolized by the swords she gives them.

 **Jinʼs and Mugenʼs Clothing: Also symbolic hand-me-downs?**

I think Jin might even be wearing Fuuʼs fatherʼs clothing. Fuuʼs memories show Seizo as a tall man wearing a gray kimono and black hakama. I'm not sure where Mugen got his clothes. I canʼt see Seizo wearing shorts, but maybe theyʼre cut-offs of some kind. However, they are _not_ cut-off hakama. Hakama are very different.

I always thought that Mugen and Jin looked more similar to one another at the end of the series. Jin still wears a cool color, and Mugen still wears a warm color, but both are more muted, neutral colors than before. Both men appear to be more relaxed. I've already mentioned Mugen's facial expression at the end of the series. Jin's expression is one of fondness as well. It's pretty clear that they're actually happy. Jin is a little less serious (heʼs actually smiling), and Mugenʼs wildness is toned down (heʼs smiling too - without sarcasm). Jin is no longer marked with any kind of symbol of his heritage or nobility, so heʼs left that part of himself behind. Mugenʼs top is more traditional, more similar to Jinʼs, with the v-neckline and long, wide sleeves. When he has his hands in his pockets, his sleeves partially cover his tattoos.

For me, their appearances, as well as their swords, were symbolic. It hasnʼt changed who they are. Theyʼre still the same guys, but maybe they came from opposite ends of the spectrum and settled somewhere a little bit closer to the middle. Just a little bit though. :)

Based on my head canon over-analysis, I think it makes sense that their clothes would have come from the same source. Besides, where would they have gotten the money to buy new clothes? Or swords, for that matter?

 **The Wanted Posters**

Bulletins like this really did exist in the Edo period, and were generally tacked to some kind of sign board. I've posted a few pictures of some reproductions on my Tumblr (drealyn22). The drawings were fairly detailed. This is similar to the episode of the series with the street killer. There were people gathered around the townʼs bulletin board talking about the mysterious street killer and the enormous price on his head.

The posters show _estimates_ of age, height, and weight, but I do have exact numbers, in case you're curious.

In the beginning of the series, Fuu is 15, and Mugen and Jin are each estimated to be 20. By my calculations, it would take a year or more to walk from Edo to Ikitsuki Island, with all of the stops they made, so by the end of the series, Fuu is 16, and Mugen and Jin are 21. My story starts three years after the _end_ of the series, so Fuu is now 19, and Mugen and Jin are 24.

These are the characters' heights, shown in the concept art by Manglobe, and the guys' weights, from a scan of a Japanese magazine which listed all of their vitals. (I've posted images of both of these on my Tumblr)

Mugen  
Height: 177cm (~ 5'10"), plus 3cm for his geta, making him 180cm overall  
Weight: 59kg (~ 130 lbs)

Jin  
Height: 180cm (~ 5'11")  
Weight: 56kg (~ 123.5 lbs) - This boy is _way_ too thin.

Fuu  
Height: 158cm (~ 5'2") - In my story, she's grown by a couple of inches. I would put her at 5'4".

 **A note about Japanese names**

In the Japanese culture, the family name comes first, and the individual's name comes second. That's why, on the wanted posters, Fuu and Jin are shown as Kasumi Fuu and Takeda Jin. You'll often see this turned around in English translations. If you watch SC in the original Japanese with English subtitles, listen carefully and you'll notice the reversal.

 **Going forward**

As you've already seen, Jin is the one who brings them back together and moves them forward as a group, but the reason _why_ they come together is really about Fuu.

Fuu has always been the nucleus of this little group. It was always her strength and determination that held them together. That wonʼt change. In the beginning of this story, sheʼs broken... but she doesnʼt stay that way. It takes her some time and some help from Mugen, but she will take her life back.

Mugen and Fuu will help each other process their emotions, but they may continue to be confused about their feelings toward one another. Particularly Mugen. Something new awakens in him that he doesnʼt know how to deal with.

Jin will provide stability for Fuu, and he will be a keen observer and facilitator, nudging his friends in the right direction. The relationship between Jin and Mugen will also get more attention. (Not romantic, folks, in case anyone was hoping for that. The romance here is all Fuugen. Consider Mugen and Jin as more of a "bromance.")

You're going to see a lot of H/C and fluff, with humor sprinkled in all over the place, and increasing action as the story progresses.

I'm also making an effort to incorporate some elements that are true to Japanese culture and history, while also bending the rules like the series does. You'll see a lot of historical references and real place names, and some little things like I mentioned earlier with the names and plural words.

 **So there you have it**

Lots more detail in the next chapters.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Merge

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **No Roads Where We're Going**

 **Chapter 2: Merge**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Samurai Champloo!_

* * *

 **Part 1: Objects In Mirror Are Closer Than They Appear**

 **Definition:** A safety warning required on all motor vehicles in the U.S. and Canada intended to decrease driver misperceptions of the space to the immediate right of the vehicle. The passenger-side mirror distorts the driver's perception of an object's distance. When a driver sees a car in the passenger-side mirror, that car is _closer than the reflection would indicate_.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The vagrant's mind was completely blank as he lay on a musty futon, staring up at the aged ceiling of the rundown wooden cabin. He'd been trying to figure out what to do with himself next, but eventually his attention span dissolved and he began fixating absentmindedly on the sunbeams shining through cracks in the roof. He was so entranced that he didn't notice the sound of someone approaching from outside.

To his startled surprise, the door slid open, revealing the silhouette of a small, feminine frame standing in the entryway.

 _A woman. Not too bad lookin' either. Little slim for my taste, but still got curves in all the right places._

The female spoke tentatively, "Who... Who's there?"

He lifted one arm to shield his eyes from the flood of daylight that partially obscured his vision. He couldn't quite make out her features, but he'd know that _voice_ anywhere.

"Girlie?"

" _Mugen?_ "

He sat up on the futon. "Well, I'll be damned."

In utter disbelief, Fuu stepped inside the dimly lit hut. "Is it really _you_?"

"The one and only," he said with a lopsided smirk.

The man could see her clearly now. He recognized her large, round, cocoa orbs and silky chestnut hair, but the rest of her appearance had changed since he last saw her three years ago. She was a couple of inches taller now, her body had filled out into a womanly shape, and she wore a plum kimono with an aubergine obi that accentuated her mature figure. It was more sophisticated than the flowered pink he remembered. Her hair was fastened with her red-beaded hairpins into a neat bun with a few loose strands framing her rosy cheeks.

He unabashedly scanned her body up and down. "Shit, girl, you're all grown up. Look at'chya."

Fuu's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

In the muted light of the tiny dwelling, she glimpsed the details of the seated man for the first time. He had an unruly mop of wild black hair, lanky bronzed limbs, and a lazy slouched posture. He wore a deep red haori and an amused crooked grin.

"You look exactly the same," she said with a wide smile.

Without warning, she ran to the Ryukyuan and tackled him in a bear hug, nearly knocking him back onto the futon.

"Whoa, easy, Girlie!" She had invaded his personal space. Unsure how to react, he draped his arms noncommittally over her shoulders while she squeezed him tightly.

She whispered, "I can't believe it's you..." Then her voice turned into a squeal of glee, "I can't believe you're here! I'm so happy to see you!"

Now he was getting uncomfortable.

" _Okay, okay_ , I'm happy to see you too, _fuck_. Now _get offa me_ , dammit!"

Fuu relinquished her death grip and sat back on her knees. She focused on him intently, as if still trying to convince herself that the ex-pirate was really here, sitting right in front of her.

"Mugen." She stated his name with contentment.

Her eyes were steadily fixed on him, unmoving... penetrating. He didn't know why, but it made him feel exposed. His rough, sarcastic mask threatened to crack under the piercing intensity of her gaze.

He suddenly became aware that his heart was thumping in his chest, and there was a strange fluttering in his stomach. He was sure he'd never experienced this sensation before. What was going on?

Then he realized it.

He couldn't help but stare back at her in astonishment when it finally dawned on him that Fuu was _beautiful_.

Of course he'd been attracted to her mature curves when she first walked into the hut, but this was something entirely different. It was her vibrant presence, the warmth behind her smile, the sweetness in her voice when she said his name, and the glimmering tenderness in her eyes. It was _her_.

 _Damn... was she always like this? Wait, what the hell am I thinking? She's still the same Fuu. Still a loud-mouthed brat, and still not my type._

At least that's what he told himself. He quickly overcame his momentary lapse in composure, and the cool mask and crooked smirk returned to his face.

Fuu was brimming with anticipation as she began asking questions about everything she was dying to know. It came out so fast that it formed one long sentence.

"I can't wait to catch up! Why are you here? Where have you been? What have you been doing for the last three years? Tell me everything!"

Mugen was slightly taken aback by the sudden onslaught of Fuu's cheerfulness. Not ten minutes ago, he was lying here in solitude, thinking about absolutely nothing.

"Uhh... I was travelin'?" He wasn't quite sure which question he was answering.

"Traveling? Where? Any place interesting?"

"All over, I guess."

" _Really_? That's _it_?" she was a bit disappointed that the vagabond wasn't at her level of enthusiasm. But it was Mugen. What did she expect?

"No place special. Just... around." His lips curled into a salacious grin. "Brawlin' n' brothels." Then his playfulness faded into a lengthy pause before he shifted the attention back to Fuu. "What about you? Where ya been?"

"I was traveling too! After we split up, I went to a bunch of places!"

A bunch of places that did nothing to allay the emotional turmoil she'd been trying to escape.

Fuu was wearing her own mask now. She was careful to focus only on the positive experiences of the past three years, of which there weren't many.

"I started in Nagasaki, then... let's see... Oh! I worked for a while in Kyoto. The Imperial Palace is huuuge! I saw Biwako, you know, the big lake? It was like a whole ocean! It was so pretty! Then after that, um..."

Mugen tuned her out while the she chattered about her travels. _Definitely still a loud-mouth._

"...I decided to visit my father's grave, and"—she had the man's attention again—"here I am!"

With a measure of skepticism, the rogue raised a scarred eyebrow. "Your dad, huh?"

"Yeah... um...," she hedged, "that's... why I came back here." She hoped she hadn't tipped her hand with the hesitancy in that last statement.

Mugen wasn't an idiot, and he knew the girl better than either of them would care to admit. He got the impression that the brat was holding out on him. He was all too familiar with the way she evaded questions about her father, and emotional issues in general. He wanted to know her real motivations for returning to the island, but he decided to let it go for now, lest she bring it back around to his own reasons for coming here, which he didn't fully understand himself.

After a tense silence, she changed the subject. "So what are your plans after this? Are you headed anywhere in particular?"

"I dunno. Prob'ly just start walkin'." He glanced at the floor. He still hadn't figured out what he would do next, but the more he thought about it, the more he figured it didn't matter all that much. It's not like he had any place important to be.

Another uneasy moment passed before he looked up at the young woman. "You?"

"I'm going to stay here for a day or two, I think. At least spend the night, maybe tomorrow night too. After that, I'm not sure."

The ex-pirate stretched his spindly arms while he yawned and scratched the back of his neck. "I could stick around for another day or two."

"That's great!" she exclaimed in delight. Then her excitement gave way to nervousness.

The air was unpleasantly still, and it felt like the cabin was getting smaller with each passing minute. It seemed that neither one of them knew how to keep the conversation rolling. They were each hiding something important from one another, something that occupied the forefront of their minds, but that neither of them was prepared to discuss. They had nothing else to talk about.

This was starting to feel awkward.

"Um...," Fuu broke in, "what should we do? Do you want to go for a walk with me? I want to see the island."

"Why not." Maybe this walk would reveal some hint of the truth behind her motives.

She smiled at him warmly, and his heart raced again.

 _Damn that smile of hers. Why's she gotta look at me like that?_

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mugen stood some distance away while Fuu knelt over her father's grave in a silent prayer. He wondered what actually happened to her father on that fateful day three years ago. She had never fully explained it.

 _I guess if she wants to tell me, she will._

When they began walking on the gradually sloping path, through the sparse green grass, the vagrant noticed immediately that the woman's expression turned darker. She seemed anxious, maybe even frightened.

 _What's she afraid of?_

Fuu, for her part, was holding herself together rather well. Mugen's presence gave her strength. Had he not been there with her, she was positive that she'd be a blubbering mess right now. She was grateful that he'd chosen to stay.

The two of them followed the dirt trail through scant vegetation, walking all over the rocky, windswept landscape. Although they didn't speak, the vagabond was keenly aware of Fuu's apprehension as she struggled to hide whatever it was she was feeling.

When they reached the field of dead sunflower stalks, she said in a somber voice, "You know, I actually thought this whole place would be blooming with yellow. Isn't that silly?"

The man glanced down and saw the despondency in her face. "It ain't silly, Girlie."

 _Girlie._ She liked it when he called her that. She gave him a slight smile before she gazed out over the expanse of bleached remains.

"This is where I was kidnapped," she said timidly, "but without the sunflowers, it doesn't feel like the same place anymore. I don't know if that's good or bad."

Mugen felt a pang of anguish in his chest as Fuu began to describe the events. She had never told him the details of how she ended up in the church.

"It happened right after I got here. I was walking to my father's cabin, and that man was waiting for me, hiding behind the flowers. I tried to run, but he caught me, and he..."—she shuddered at the memory of being groped by that disgusting man with the eyepatch—"he knocked me out." She didn't want Mugen to know the rest.

She stared into the distance. "I woke up inside that church with him leering at me, the creep. He tied me up and hit me over and over again with his kusarigama. It was horrible."

The rogue began to feel agitated... his sorrow and shame were on the verge of resurfacing. He thought he'd already dealt with this last night.

But listening to Fuu's story caused him to feel heartache in a different way. It wasn't about him and his need to destroy his nightmares with fire. It was about _her_ , and what _she_ needed. She needed someone to listen and understand.

"He was going to kill me... or leave me for dead. That's what he told me while he was hitting me." Her eyes were far away. "I didn't know if you'd come."

"I wasn't gonna let ya die, girl. You know that."

She looked up at him, first with sadness, but then a small smile formed on her lips. "I know." She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "Thank you, Mugen. Thank you for saving me." Her smile broadened. "You always save me."

This time her touch didn't make him feel uncomfortable. Her hand was warm and soft, and so tiny. Her little squeeze around his large calloused palm was reassuring. She didn't hate him or blame him in the way he hated and blamed himself. He hadn't expected that.

With just a hint of a grin, and an expression of sincere kindness that Fuu had never seen before, he returned a light squeeze around her delicate hand. Fuu found herself studying his features. Was this his subtle way of showing affection?

A new emotion awakened in Mugen's gut, and it thoroughly confused him. He suddenly felt an overwhelming need to protect the girl and keep her safe.

But that feeling had always been there, right? Isn't that why he always went after her when she was in trouble? Or was this different?

Fuu removed her hand from his and continued down the path. The Ryukyuan lingered for a few minutes longer and regarded the young woman in the plum kimono as she walked away. He realized right then that keeping her safe meant more than just rescuing her from danger.

 _It don't matter if she's in trouble or not. I don't want her to be afraid or upset. I see it in her face and it kills me. I wanna keep her safe right here and now._

Mugen wasn't exactly sure how to do that, but he would find a way to try.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Part 2: Raison D'être**

 **Definition:** French, ' _reason for being_.' The most important reason for one's existence; a strong term for something that gives a person's life meaning.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mugen didn't know where they were going, but he was certain that Fuu had a goal in mind. Her pace had quickened and she walked with determination.

She was headed for the place where the most frightening events of her life took place. The anxiety in her gut made her want to turn back, but she had to deal with this now. She needed to get it over with. The question was, once she got there, would she be brave enough to stand up to her fears and not run away from them?

They hiked over jagged grass-covered pumice until they reached the edge of a tall cliff overlooking the sea, with a rocky beach below that the vagrant knew well. The blustering wind ruffled the woman's hair and chilled her ears as she stood with her back to Mugen, staring out over the glistening slate blue waves. He couldn't see that she was on the verge of a meltdown.

The crippling anguish and dark despair that she'd experienced in this particular location were coming back to her as if she was reliving the ordeal all over again. Her courage started to dissolve. The young woman's lower lip quivered and her cheeks burned as her chest filled with agony and panic. She didn't want Mugen to watch her fall apart, but she couldn't contain it in any longer. She collapsed to her knees and dropped her face into her hands. Salty droplets streamed through her fingers.

With genuine concern, Mugen came around and knelt down in front of her.

 _I hate seein' her like this. I can't stand it._

"Look at me, Girlie."

Fuu shook her head, concealing her grief in her palms. She was both ashamed of her sudden outburst, and unable to speak through the heartache gripping her from the inside.

"Look at me," he said firmly.

She glanced up timidly, tears still streaming.

"Why don'chya tell me why you're really here."

Fuu's expression was a mixture of surprise and embarrassment—Mugen had known all along that she'd been keeping this from him. She turned away.

"Look at me." He wasn't going to let her hide. "I know ya need to get it out. So get it out."

She met his eyes again. They were steady and encouraging without a hint of judgment. She gently nodded, took a few deep breaths, and tried to speak.

"That day..., " she sniffled, "I thought I had it all planned out, but everything went wrong... _Everything_."

She let out a small sob and a sniffle.

"I was going to _make_ my father understand what he did to my mother and me. I was so angry. But when I finally saw him, he was so sick and frail that I pitied him. It was confusing. I didn't know how to feel. How could I pity the man who hurt us?" She stared down for a moment, caught up in the memory. Then she met Mugen's gaze again. "But I couldn't back down. I had to tell him, or we would have come all this way for nothing. So I said everything I had to say, and I walked out and told him that I wouldn't see him again."

She wiped her cheeks and continued. "Then that samurai... the shogunate assassin... he was sent to kill my father. Before he lowered his sword, he asked my father if he had any last words." She choked back another little sob. "My father said he thought about us every day, and he loved us. He said he was sorry for leaving us, and he asked me to forgive him." The young woman cried, "Then he was gone, and I wished I could take it all back. But it was too late. It happened so fast."

She paused to take a deep breath and rubbed her tense forehead with wet fingertips. "After that, the assassin came for _me_. I was so _terrified_." She glanced down at her knees.

Mugen's eyes were still fixed on her, unwavering, while he patiently listened to every word.

She sniffled between two deep breaths and continued. "I ran. I ran as fast as I could, and I ended up right here on this cliff, right where we're sitting now. When I got here, I looked down over the ledge. I saw you lying on the beach, and I thought..." Her expression was pained. "Then I turned around, and the samurai was standing right there." She pointed to the spot. "He had me cornered and I had no place left to go. He would've killed me if it wasn't for Jin... But Jin... he..." She began crying uncontrollably. "I saw that samurai's sword come straight through Jin. He fell to the ground and he wasn't moving, and there was blood _everywhere_. I thought he was dead... I _really_ thought he was dead..." The memory ached inside her. "Then I heard the explosion. It was so loud that it echoed on the rocks. I looked over the edge of the cliff, but the smoke was so thick and black that I couldn't see you." Her voice faltered as she struggled to speak through her sobs. "I ran to the beach, but when I found you, you were already _gone_." She wept hysterically. "I thought I lost you... and I felt like I would _die there with you_."

The girl's shoulders slumped and her small body shuddered. She couldn't speak anymore. She gazed down at her tear-soaked kimono, barely able to focus on her knees through watery eyes.

"Hey." Mugen gently lifted Fuu's chin. "Look at me," he said softly. "I ain't gone, Girlie. I'm right here, and I ain't goin' anywhere anytime soon, okay?"

She nodded feebly and closed her red, puffy lids tightly. Her face fell into her hands and her upper body crumpled.

"C'mere..." Mugen scooted closer to Fuu and pulled her into his chest. He wrapped his strong arms securely around her petite frame. He needed her to feel safe again, like she used to, before this whole fucked up mess ever happened.

And she did. Fully enclosed in his warm embrace, she was able to confront the haunting pain and fear, and the terrors that had caused endless suffering for the past three years. With Mugen protecting her, she knew that no matter how much it hurt, she could get through it.

The Ryukyuan felt strangely comforted too. Knowing that she was safe made _him_ feel safe.

This level of honesty between them was intimate in a way that he couldn't possibly have imagined. It was completely foreign to him. He spent much of his existence shielding himself with carefully constructed walls to avoid exactly these types of situations. He always believed that this emotional crap would make him soft and weak. But for once in his life, he didn't resist it. This was calming and reassuring, and in a way, liberating.

Maybe he needed this as much as she did.

In a soft tone, Mugen made a confession about something he had vowed never to speak of.

"What ya don't know, Girlie, is that you saved _me_." He could still feel the sensation of being lifted away. "When you found me, I really _was gone_. But I heard your voice... it was your voice that guided me back." He cradled Fuu's head in his large hand and pulled her in even closer. Gently he whispered, "I'm alive because of you."

Fuu's arms reached and wrapped tightly around him while she wept with her face buried in his warmth. He rested his chin lightly on her head and held her protectively in his grasp.

They stayed there for what seemed like hours, until she had cried it all out. She was unaware that he fought like hell to prevent his own tears from spilling over.

When Fuu was ready to speak again, she pulled back from Mugen's embrace and looked into his eyes. They were still patient, still steady. She took in a breath, cleared her throat, and wiped her cheeks dry.

"I guess I really came here to confront my fears, and find some sort of peace. I've been holding this in for three years. I thought it would just go away eventually, but it's stayed with me all this time. I wanted to find a way to let it go. I wanted to move past it." She sniffled and wiped her face. "You were right, Mugen. I needed to get it out." She smiled up at him. "Thank you."

The rogue returned a small grin. "You got it, Girlie."

Hearing her words, he finally understood what compelled him to come to this island. He came here for the same reasons she did. He needed to confront his own fears and find his own peace.

 _Maybe this is my peace, right here..._

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Part 3: Confluence**

 **Definition:** A flowing together of two or more rivers; a gathering, flowing, or meeting together at one juncture or point; an act or process of merging.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The ronin covered a lot of ground in a short amount of time, and he passed through dozens of towns along the way. Of three things Jin was certain:

 **1** **.** Mugen and Fuu traveled separately.

As soon as he realized this, he began to concentrate his search on Fuu. She was in greater danger and she already had a propensity for getting kidnapped, even _without_ the enormous bounty on her head.

It didn't help that she willingly gave her name to practically everyone she came into contact with, making it all too easy to track her. She really was naïve. Jin would have to lecture her on this when he caught up with her.

 **2** **.** Fuu traveled west.

Initially it was difficult to catch her trail. Her path had been erratic, but when she turned west, her course straightened out and her pace quickened. As Jin tracked her through the villages of southwestern Honshu, he soon found himself on familiar roads. He now had a good idea of where she was going.

 **3** **.** Their paths converged somewhere around Shimonoseki.

When he crossed over to Kyushu, Jin found evidence that Mugen and Fuu had passed through the same towns, albeit at different times.

Mugen was first, but not by much. The vagabond most likely had no idea that Fuu was trailing behind him or he might have waited.

The ronin now had to assume that his two friends were traveling toward the same destination. If that was true, they would arrive within just a few days, and probably within a day or two of each other.

Jin was cutting it very close. He had to get to Ikitsuki Island as quickly as possible.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The sun was low in the sky when Mugen and Fuu returned to the wooden cabin on the hill. The bitter wind had picked up in the afternoon, and they were both chilled to the bone. The vagrant got to work on building a small fire.

"I brought a little bit of food," Fuu said, as she sifted through the contents of the sack she carried. "It's not much. Just a few onigiri and dried sweet potatoes, and some tea leaves."

The rogue's stomach rumbled. "I'll take whatever I can get."

They ate quietly, staring into the gentle flames with vacant expressions, never looking directly at each other. Fuu was still processing the events of the day. Mugen had given up on trying.

After a while, the young woman broke the silence.

"Why did you really come here, Mugen? You never told me."

He had hoped to avoid this question. Even though it clicked into place for him while they sat together on the cliff, he still didn't know how to verbalize it. He was uncomfortable expressing himself in words. Nevertheless, Fuu had told him everything she was feeling, at his insistence. He grudgingly admitted to himself that it was only fair to return the gesture.

He took in a deep breath and exhaled with a long sigh. His words came out awkwardly. "Same reasons as you I guess. I didn't get it at first... how I was feelin'. I ain't good with this kinda stuff." He paused and looked down at the floor. "I had dreams...," he said quietly before trailing off.

Fuu's voice was delicate, "What kind of dreams?"

"You got hurt and I couldn't stop it. I should'a been there."

"Mugen, it wasn't your—"

"The church is gone," he quickly changed the subject. "I burned it down."

"Why?" Fuu was mildly surprised, but more curious than anything else.

"I dunno." He was somber as he shifted his gaze back to the flicker of burning wood. "I hated that place. I hate what happened there. I wanted to tear the whole goddamn thing down. All of it. I wanted it _gone_." The firelight reflected in his dark eyes. "Ain't nothin' but a pile a' ash now."

"You know I don't blame you. I'm so grateful that you came for me."

She moved to sit next to him. She took his hand in hers, but he jerked it away.

He had never felt so vulnerable. His first reaction was to isolate himself and shut her out. But she wouldn't let him escape so easily.

"Mugen." She reached for his hand more forcefully. This time he didn't pull away. "You have to let this go. I have, and _you_ helped me do it."

She waited for his reaction, but he remained quiet, still staring vacantly into the flames.

In a gentle and compassionate whisper, she encouraged him, "It's okay to forgive yourself."

A sharp pain twisted in his chest. His eyelids squeezed closed and his forehead creased with tension. His self-torment was plainly visible all over his face.

Still in a whisper, she implored, "If you can't do this for yourself, Mugen, then please... do it for me."

With an expression of conflicted uncertainty, he lifted his gaze from the glowing fire and looked into the woman's walnut brown eyes. They were deeply intense, yet sympathetic and nurturing. It reminded him of the way she examined his wounds when she would patch him up after a fight, when she wasn't aware that he was carefully watching her.

Those eyes pierced straight through him now, and for a moment he was lost in them. It rendered him completely defenseless. Never before had Mugen let anyone get into his head. Half the time he didn't know what was going on up there himself. But somehow she found her way in, for the second time that day.

How did she do it? How did she break his walls down? How did she make him feel _safe_? And why did he suddenly feel like he _needed_ this... like he needed _her_?

"Alright," he agreed in a low voice with a tenderness that neither he nor Fuu expected. Behind this very simple answer, she knew that what he really meant was, ' _I'll do it for you.'_

She smiled up at him and wrapped both of her tiny hands gently around his larger one. Her soft touch caused a small smile to form on his lips. She leaned lightly against his shoulder, and he felt her body relax into him as she fell asleep.

He glanced down to see her resting at his side, and he was once again astonished by the impact of her warm and vibrant presence.

Mugen never had a home or a family, but he imagined that this is what it must feel like, this sense of belonging, with someone who genuinely cared for him. He finally understood what it felt like to be loved, even if he still didn't fully comprehend what it meant.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The Ryukyuan immediately snapped to attention when he heard an unexpected noise. "Girlie," he said in a hushed tone, nudging Fuu awake.

"What is it?"

He raised one finger to his lips, telling her to stay quiet.

Clouded moonlight streamed in through the narrow vertical windows of the tiny dwelling. Mugen stealthily peered outside. He glimpsed one man approaching the door. A samurai. He was a large man with broad shoulders, wearing a gray kimono and black hakama. Mugen heard the sound of at least one other man whom he couldn't see.

He gave a signal for Fuu to get back. She huddled in the dark corner.

The vagrant leaned his back against the wall next to the door, sword drawn and ready. When the door slid open, he lunged at the man outside. Two more men lunged back at him. He was surrounded by three samurai, dressed identically in gray and black, attacking at once.

Mugen quickly sliced a deep gash across the first attacker's chest and kicked him in the stomach, forcing him to fall to his back. The other two men swiped at him from either side. He easily parried their attacks.

He flipped onto his hands and landed a spinning kick to the second man's face, breaking his nose and knocking him to the ground. He stabbed the man through the gut, twisting his blade before pulling it out.

The last of the three men stood alone, obviously outmatched by the ex-pirate. With one well placed swing, Mugen cut the samurai's throat wide open. Blood poured from the open wound and stained the man's body as he fell to his knees and collapsed.

All three attackers were effortlessly defeated. The rogue was slightly disappointed that it wasn't more of a challenge.

 _That wasn't even fun. Dumbasses could barely handle their swords._

He surveyed the area and spotted a fourth man approaching from down the hill. Mugen taunted the would-be assailant, "You want some, too, huh?"

With an evil grin, he raised his sword and charged at the the man, going straight for the kill shot.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It was nearly dusk, and the ferryman was tying up his boat for the night. He had seen a petite young woman early that morning, and a tattooed man in red late yesterday afternoon.

Jin paid the old man three times the normal fare to convince him to make one more trip across the channel. The boatman warned Jin that he'd be stranded on the island for the night; the ferry would not return until the next morning.

He worried that his friends had already been followed. Mugen would have known if he was being tailed, but Fuu would be unaware. He only hoped he wasn't too late to warn them.

The boat docked at Ikitsuki Island just after dark. A layer of wispy clouds filtered the silver luminosity of the waxing gibbous moon, hanging high over the tiny village at the base of the hill.

Something didn't feel right when Jin entered the village. He took extra care to observe his surroundings as he moved silently among the rundown homes.

In the hazy lunar glow, he noticed a large dark spot on the ground just outside the door of a shabby wooden dwelling, and another in front of the next house. He approached the second hut, and quietly slid the door open to peek inside.

Blood. The elderly couple who lived here were lying on the ground, their throats cut.

The ronin cautiously stepped back to take a closer look at the houses around him. It was difficult to see in the indistinct shadows cast by the veiled moon, but there was blood on the ground near at least half a dozen other homes. He guessed that the entire village had been slaughtered. Whoever did this had no need to murder these people. This was an act of pure bloodlust.

 _Then it's exactly as I feared..._

Jin hurried up the hill. As he approached, he heard the metallic echo of two swords clashing. Then again. And a third time.

He broke into a sprint. When the hut that once belonged to Fuu's father came into view, there was a fight taking place. There were at least three men against one.

By the time Jin was close enough to recognize Mugen's wild hair and unconventional fighting style, all three of the men were dead.

Mugen angrily raised his sword in Jin's direction. "You want some, too, huh?" He ran at the ronin to attack.

Jin raised his katana to deflect the strike, and Mugen was pushed back.

"Mugen." Jin said evenly.

The Ryukyuan stopped and lowered his sword.

"Jin?"

Mugen stepped closer to see the tall man's pale face in the dull moonlight.

"Holy fuck," he smirked, "I was about to run ya through."

A small, amused smile crept onto the ronin's face. "You were about to _try_."

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **続く**

* * *

 **A/N: Coming up next -** Jin reunites with his friends and they discuss the dangerous situation at hand. Inner thoughts are explored as each of our heroes takes time to reflect on past, present, and future. Drama, humor, light fluff-H/C.

 **Please review! :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

 **Additional Author's Notes**

Another installment of "What in the heck was this author thinking?"

 **Japanese words used in this chapter**

Kimono, Obi, Haori, Kusarigama, Hakama, Ryukyu, Samurai, Ronin, Shogunate, Onigiri, Katana

You can find definitions of these words on my Tumblr (username Drealyn22) in a post called "No Roads Where We're Going Glossary."

 **Fuu and Mugen**

Awkward reunion, right? Imagine that you ran into an old friend who you used to know really well, but it's been a while since you've seen them, and you know absolutely nothing about their life now. Add to that the fact that you're on a mission to do something very personal, and you don't necessarily want that friend to know about it. What on earth would you talk about? They might as well be talking about the weather.

But in the end, Mugen's presence gives Fuu the confidence to tackle her issues, and Fuu indirectly uncovers Mugen's issues for him. They work through it together. They both have to learn to let it go.

Mugen sees how broken Fuu has become, and he's not okay with it. He hates seeing her this way so much that he makes it his purpose to protect her in any way he can.

He also has this revelation when he sees Fuu for the first time. He doesn't quite know what it is or what it means, but he sees her in a different light. Won't it be interesting to see how he deals with that?

 **Jin**

He's been searching for weeks by this point, and as soon as he figures out where Fuu is going, he moves as fast as humanly possible. He's on a goddamn mission. Must. Protect. Fuu. He's definitely hardwired to protect her, out a sense of duty, loyalty, and friendship. He's not unlike Mugen in that way.

Jin plays the role of catalyst and facilitator in several ways in this story. In this case, he's the one who's going to kick off their journey by warning them of the impending danger. More on that in the next chapter.

 **Getting Attacked**

Those samurai were intentionally kind of lame. I have to assume that a lot of bounty seekers will think they can take Mugen and Jin down, having no clue that each one of them individually is a one man army, to say nothing of the two of them combined. So this was just the first wave of attackers. It wasn't a challenge to defeat them, but nonetheless, it's a sign of things to come. Plus, those A-holes slaughtered an entire village of innocents. Those are the kinds of people who are coming after Mugen, Jin, and Fuu.

 **Mugen and Jin**

Those last lines... I had fun with that. I liked the idea of them unknowingly coming head-to-head. Mugen is arrogant and over-confident, and Jin basically puts him in his place, with very few words as only Jin can do.

I really want to expand on their relationship together. They're friends but they're still jerks to each other, yet they have deep respect for one another, and they share the common purpose of protecting what they love - which, even though they would commit seppuku before admitting it, includes each other. I'll try to give them more interactions in future chapters, especially humorous ones, because those two always cracked me up in the series.

 **Fuu's Kimono**

As a broad generalization, bright colors and patterns are worn by girls. As women get older, the colors of their kimono get darker and more muted, and patterns get more subdued or the kimono is just solid, especially for married women. So putting Fuu in a darker, solid kimono is a sign that she's grown up and isn't a young girl anymore.

 **That's all for now**

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Departure

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **No Roads Where We're Going**

 **Chapter 3: Departure**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Samurai Champloo!_

* * *

 **Part 1: Magnus Effect**

 **Definition:** (Physics) The Magnus effect is the commonly observed effect in which a spinning ball curves away from its principal flight path. A _curveball_ , thrown with topspin, creates a higher pressure zone on top of the ball, producing additional downward force, thereby giving the ball an exaggerated drop in flight.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mugen tried not to show it, but he was genuinely happy to see Jin. He hadn't realized how much he actually missed the bastard. But the concerned look in Jin's eyes told him that something was going on, and it probably wasn't good.

"Is Fuu here?"

Mugen nodded toward the small wooden cabin. "She's inside."

"Good. I must speak with you both about an urgent matter. We are all in danger."

"Yeah, I kinda figured," said Mugen as he glanced over his shoulder at the three dead assailants lying on the ground in front of the hut. "Help me get rid of these bodies 'fore we go in."

Jin nodded once in agreement.

The vagrant grinned. "Girlie'll be happy to see ya."

"Hm."

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After they dumped the corpses off a tall cliff and into the sea, the Ryukyuan slid open the door to the tiny dwelling. Fuu was cautiously huddled in the corner.

"S'okay Girlie, come on out. Got a surprise for ya."

When Jin walked in behind Mugen, the girl's face brightened with excitement. "Jin!"

"Oohff." The tall man wearing gray was tackled in a hug with such force that it nearly caused him to take a step back.

"She hits hard, don't she?"

"Mm." Jin rested his hand on Fuu's shoulder and smiled with warm eyes. "You've grown."

"Yeah, I guess so." She giggled awkwardly. "I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed, beaming as she gazed back and forth between the two men. "What are the chances we'd all find each other here at the same time?"

"Actually, I need to speak with you about that. Shall we sit?" Jin gestured to the floor with a slender hand.

"Let me get you some tea," Fuu offered. Old waitressing habits die hard.

Sitting near the glow of the fire, Jin pulled his glasses out from his sleeve and put them on, pushing them up the bridge of his nose with one finger.

"New glasses, Jin?"

"Yes. I was quite attached to my old ones. I bought a new pair for... _sentimental_ reasons."

"Shit, Four-eyes, you really _are_ a girl."

The ronin squinted menacingly at the ex-pirate.

The woman in plum handed the seated man a small cup of hot tea, and he took a few sips before he began to explain the situation.

"As I informed Mugen outside, we are all in grave danger." He reached into his kimono and removed three sheets of folded paper. He unfolded them and handed one each to Mugen and Fuu.

Fuu was horrified to see her own image. "How do they know what I look like?" Then she read the description. "I'm not a criminal! None of this is true!"

Mugen smirked as he examined his crimes. "Pfft. Not too surprised. Ain't the first time I had a price on my head." He spied at Jin from the corner of his eye. "What's yours say?" With a quick grab, he snatched the paper from Jin's hand. "Ha! 'Extremely dangerous' my ass! My bounty should be _way_ higher than yours!"

"Indeed," said the expressionless ronin.

Fuu was very much alarmed. "Jin, where did these come from?"

"They are posted in every major city and checkpoint under the Shogun's control, as well as towns and villages along all of the major roads."

"So _everybody_ thinks I did all this?"

Mugen regarded his likeness again. "All the roads, huh? How're we s'ppose to travel if the whole world knows our faces?"

"I don't know," said Jin. "We will have to think of something." The raven-haired man spoke in a calm and collected tone, "What I _do_ know is that all manner of mercenaries and assassins are out to collect the reward money. I suspect that the men who attacked you here are the first of many who will come to this island. It certainly wasn't difficult to find you." He shot a disapproving glare at Fuu. "Especially _you_."

"What? Why me?"

He raised a stern eyebrow. "I spoke with many people who recognized your name and face. In the future, you must avoid direct contact with others to the greatest extent possible, and you must _not give out your name_."

The young woman hung her head. "Jeez, I was just trying to be friendly. How was I supposed to know?"

"Whatever," the Ryukyuan scoffed. "Those bastards who showed up here were amateurs. If that's the best they got, then we got nothin' to worry about."

"They tracked you here before I did, and I knew where to look. Men with greater skill will soon follow. The government will eventually send its own elite warriors to hunt us down, if they have not done so already."

Mugen gave a cynical smirk and waved his hand dismissively. "Tsh, _please_. We already killed the best there is."

"Are you sure about that?" Jin's disapproving glare was now aimed at the ex-pirate. "The fact is, we don't know what we're up against, and our limited ability to travel puts us at a disadvantage. We must make a plan."

"Hey, guys?" Fuu asked sheepishly. She scanned from Jin to Mugen, and back to Jin. "Why am I the only one wanted _alive_?"

Jin spoke in a dispassionate, matter-of-fact tone, "Your father's role in the Shimabara Rebellion makes you a target. The shogunate wishes to prevent another uprising at all costs. My belief is that they intend to make an example of you, to send a message to the remaining Kakure Christians."

"What exactly does that mean?"

The two men exchanged a knowing glance. Mugen's veiled attempt to hide his concern did not escape Jin's attention.

"It most likely means that you will be tortured for information about the Kakure Christians, and publicly executed."

Shocked beyond comprehension, Fuu's cheeks burned bright red and her breathing became shallow and erratic at the sudden onset of a panic attack.

"What?! But I don't know anything about that! I didn't even know my father was a Christian before I came here three years ago," she cried. "I didn't do anything wrong! I don't understand—"

"He means you're bein' framed, Girlie."

She peered questioningly at the rogue.

"See, me n' Four-eyes, we got it comin'. There ain't nothin' on here I didn't do, and it's the same with him. But you... they just wanna use ya to prove a point. Don't matter if ya did nothin' or not."

A sense of helplessness overwhelmed the young woman. She covered her mouth with both hands to muffle her own sobs while tears streamed down her crimson cheeks.

Mugen hated this. She was crying again. She was _afraid_.

A surge of anger coursed through him and he shot to his feet, fists clenched at his sides. He crumpled the paper with his image etched on it and threw it into the fire. "This is _bullshit_. There's gotta be a way outta this."

Jin looked at the vagabond calmly. "As I said before, we must make a plan."

The man in red paced with agitation, letting an infuriated growl escape from his throat. Fuu gazed up at him, still crying softly. He ached inside when he caught sight of her frightened expression, but he knew that his outburst wasn't helping her. "Dammit." He stopped pacing and plopped down in front of the waning fire, his face still tensed with frustration. "What're we gonna do?"

"We should leave Ikitsuki Island as soon as possible," answered Jin. "The next ferry arrives at dawn."

"No good. They'll be waitin' for us on the other side."

"Do you have another suggestion?"

"Yeah, we get our own boat and we leave tonight. There's gotta be one here we can take."

"There were a few small rowboats near the village, but nothing more."

"How'd those samurai bastards get here? They must've had a boat big enough for at least four. There were three of them, plus Girlie here, if they'd got her."

"Hmm."

"If it's here, I'll find it," said Mugen resolutely. "Otherwise, we're gonna be rowin'."

Jin's eyebrows furrowed. Rowing a tiny boat across the channel in the middle of the night seemed like a terrible idea, but Mugen was correct. Taking the ferry in the morning would be too dangerous.

"Alright then," he said. "We must decide where we will go once we reach the other side." He held up the poster bearing his name and likeness. "These bulletins leave us with few options for travel, and even fewer safe destinations. Any one of us could be recognized. It is imperative that we avoid the roads and cities."

"So where will we go?" Fuu asked, cheeks still glistening with moisture.

Jin removed a map from his kimono. "Some domains are farther outside the Shogun's control than others." He spread the map out on the floor, and Mugen and Fuu gathered around it. "These regions are worth consideration." He pointed to each area. "Southern Kyushu, eastern Shikoku, and the north. There are a few locations in southern Honshu as well, but they are very close to the primary travel routes. We are likely to find trouble there."

"Southern Kyushu's out." A smug grin formed on the ex-convict's face. "I'm already wanted in Satsuma and Ōsumi. They thought I was dead, but they'll be lookin' for me now. Prob'ly got their own bounties on me too. Those assholes would love to send my head to the Shogun."

"I believe Shikoku is mountainous and sparsely populated," the ronin said flatly. "I have heard that there is a difficult pilgrimage route through many Buddhist temples. I know nothing beyond that." He glanced at Mugen in a silent request for information, but the man only shook his head.

"The north is really far away," Fuu spoke up. "Even if we could use the roads, it would still take longer than our journey from Edo to Nagasaki."

Mugen stood suddenly and threw his tattooed arms in the air in exasperation. "All of these options suck!" He was getting agitated again, and the discussion was quickly devolving.

Jin sighed at this latest outburst. "Then by process of elimination, we—"

"Process of _what_ nation? The fuck ya talkin' about Four-eyes? We goin' all the way to Chūgoku now?" He was being deliberately difficult.

"Can't we just pick a place that's small and out of the way?" Fuu pointed at the map. "Like... over here maybe?" It was a completely random location that happened to be shaded in pink.

Jin's brow twitched as he closed his eyes in mild irritation. He forgot who he was dealing with here: two adult children. This was going nowhere.

"For now, let's just focus on getting off of this island." The stoic man peered at the vagrant. "Mugen."

"On it." The man in red was already out the door to find the boat.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Part 2: Envisage**

 **Definition:** Contemplate or conceive of as a possibility; form a mental picture of something not yet existing or known.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Mugen returned to the cabin, Jin was silently studying the map, while Fuu sat in the corner of the hut with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees.

"Found the boat."

The ronin and the young woman glanced up at the vagrant simultaneously.

"It ain't great, but it'll get us there."

Jin folded the map and placed it in his kimono. "I believe we should land to the north of the town to avoid being seen."

"Have to wait a few hours then. Gotta have light, or we could hit the rocks."

"Hmm."

"We'll leave two hours before dawn. Should have enough light by the time we get there."

"Agreed." Jin thought for a moment. "We can obtain provisions in the village."

"But we don't have any money," Fuu said quietly from the dark corner of the room.

"The villagers are all dead," replied the stoic man. "They were murdered by the men who attacked you. We can take whatever supplies we need."

Mugen noticed that the samurai's face was extremely pale, even for him, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked like a ghost. "How long since ya slept?"

"Three days."

"Stay with Girlie, I'll get the stuff."

The Ryukyuan quickly exited the dwelling and followed the descending path toward the village.

Jin turned to Fuu, who was still hunkered in the shadows. "You should try to sleep."

Fuu glanced up from her vacant gaze, as if some distant thought had been interrupted. "Yeah... I guess you're right." She moved to the musty futon and curled up under a tattered blanket. "What about you? You need to rest too."

The man in gray had already moved to sit with his back against the wall near the sliding door. "I will rest here." He leaned his katana and wakizashi against his shoulder and folded his arms in his sleeves.

Fuu's soft voice sounded from the futon, "How long were you looking for us?"

"Just over six weeks."

The young woman was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "Thank you for finding us. I'm glad you're here, Jin."

"Hm." The warmth in his brief tone told Fuu that he was glad to be there too.

The reticent ronin sat in a silent meditative state, vigilantly listening for any unexpected disturbance. For the time being, all he could hear was the faint sound of Fuu's steady breathing.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mugen turned over several homes searching for food and supplies. The people of this village were poor; there wasn't a lot to choose from.

He found dried fish, dried sweet potatoes, and fresh water. It was only enough food to last a few days, but it was better than nothing. He also took three blankets, clean bandages, a few clean cloths, and a needle and thread. He stuffed everything in a sack and tossed it over his shoulder, then started toward the boat left behind by the samurai who attacked earlier in the night.

The vessel was cleverly concealed in a tiny, rocky cove that was difficult to find from land, and nearly invisible from the open water. It had been pushed up onto the beach as a precaution against the next high tide.

The craft was of smaller size than the wooden ferry that shuttled goods and people to and from Ikitsuki Island. It had a shallow draft, two bench seats, each wide enough for two people, and space near the back for a sternman to navigate. A long steering oar would double as a push pole and a rudder when used to propel the skiff from behind.

After the ex-pirate dumped the bag of provisions onto the boat, he stood for several minutes and looked out over the sea. The water was black as night, with just a hint of silver moonlight shimmering on the docile waves.

Through a thin veil of mist, he could see the faint glow of lanterns emanating from the town across the way. The trio would need to cross the channel without being seen by the residents of that town, and find a landing place somewhere just north of it. In the darkness, it was impossible to tell from this distance where that might be. They would just have to improvise and hope for the best.

Mugen wondered where they would go after they landed on the other side. With the roads and cities being off limits, most of their journey leaving Kyushu would probably be spent in the wilderness. Finding food would be a challenge.

The real question was, when would they be attacked, and by whom? The vagrant knew it was only a matter of time. There was no preventing it. At best, they could try to delay the inevitable, and hope to hell they were prepared for the day it happened. Because it _would_ happen.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jin heard the clunking of wooden geta approaching the cabin. His eyes remained shut and he made no movement as Mugen entered the small dwelling.

"She sleepin'?" the rogue asked in a low tone.

"Mm."

"We got about three hours."

Mugen lay down on the floor near the glowing embers in the fire pit, with his back to Fuu's futon. He glanced over his shoulder at her sleeping form, bundled tightly under a threadbare blanket. Tangled strands of silky chestnut hair were loosely cascading over her rosy cheeks. A calming warmth spread through him while he watched her breathing softly.

He was worried for her safety now more than ever before. Every attacker they were about to come up against would try to take her, and if she was captured, she wouldn't be held hostage someplace where he could find her and rescue her. She would be gone. He had to protect her, no matter what the cost.

Jin observed through mostly closed eyes as Mugen rolled over to face Fuu with a genuine smile that seemed to convey both affection and concern. The watchful samurai had never seen an expression of such sincerity on the man's face before. He wondered if Mugen had finally admitted to himself that he had feelings for Fuu.

Of course, it was much more likely that the Ryukyuan didn't know his own heart. The vagabond was simply inept at comprehending his own emotions. He was prone to acting first and dealing with the consequences later, or avoiding them altogether. At the other end of the spectrum, he would over-analyze it in his own confused and careless way, and take no action at all. There was no in-between with Mugen.

Jin hoped the man could be trusted with Fuu. The last thing he wanted to see was the young woman suffering from a broken heart during what was quite possibly her greatest time of need.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Exactly three hours later, Jin arose from his seated position and returned his daisho to his waist.

"Mugen."

The vagrant was instantly awake and alert. He stood and stretched his lanky arms over his head before reaching for his sword. He turned to Fuu, still asleep on her futon. "Wake up, Girlie. Time to go."

Fuu's vision slowly came into focus. Her eyelids were swollen and sore from all of the crying she had done the day before. She was emotionally exhausted. The revelation that she would be tortured and executed if captured by the shogunate was a lot to process. She wanted to pull the blanket over her head, close her eyes, and make it all go away. But she knew that they had very little time to flee without being seen or followed.

When she sat up, Mugen was putting his sword over his head to rest on his back, and Jin was already outside waiting. She shuffled toward the door to follow the ex-pirate out of the cabin.

The three companions were ready to depart from this forsaken trap of an island and move on to face whatever new challenges would be thrown at them in the weeks ahead.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Part 3: Reflection**

 **Definition:**

1.) (Thinking) Careful thought or consideration; introspection, self-examination; analysis or assessment.

2.) (Physics) Reflection of electromagnetic waves, e.g., light waves.

~~ 2a.) Specular reflection occurs when light is shined onto a smooth, polished surface. The light is reflected back as a mirror image.

~~ 2b.) Diffuse reflection occurs when light is shined onto a rough surface. The reflected light is scattered all over the place. _This is how we see most objects around us._

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The trio began walking down the path in the tenebrous early morning, with Mugen leading, followed by Fuu, and Jin trailing behind. This felt like old times.

But things would be very different this time around. There would be no leisurely strolling down stone-paved roads, no inns or restaurants, no odd jobs to earn money, and no end in sight to a life of running and hiding.

The ex-pirate led the group away from the main path and down a steep, uneven hill, until they reached the edge of a rocky outcropping overlooking a small cove. They would have to climb down the rest of the way.

The Ryukyuan began climbing first, guiding Fuu as she followed him. The samurai stood silently at the top of the precipice, frequently checking behind him while he waited for Mugen and Fuu to reach the pebbled sand below. When they had climbed far enough to jump down, he gracefully descended behind them.

The boat they would use to escape the island was resting on the beach, loaded and ready to go. The men pushed it toward the waves, stopping when only the bow of the skiff remained above the foaming tide. Mugen boosted Fuu into the little craft, then he and the ronin shoved the vessel fully into the shallows and waded into the biting chill to pull themselves aboard.

The vagrant used the long steering oar to push off and send them gliding away from the shore. Then he began to work the oar like a rudder to propel them forward into the channel that separated Ikitsuki Island from mainland Kyushu.

Save for the very last shimmer emanating from the rapidly departing moon, the sky and the sea were so deeply obsidian that they were nearly indistinguishable.

A thin layer of damp fog hovered over the companions as they bobbed gently in the brine. The salty air was frigid, and the wind was picking up as they ventured farther out into the strait. The young woman was shivering uncontrollably.

"Dammit girl, I can hear your teeth chatterin' from all the way back here," said the rogue as he drove across the channel. "There's a blanket in the sack. Hold onto it so it don't blow away."

Fuu had to feel around in the dark to find the bag of provisions. When she touched the softness of the blanket, she pulled it out and wrapped it tightly around herself.

The three travelers were quiet, each deep in their own thoughts, as the wooden boat steadily drifted through the shadowed veil of blackened saltwater and silver mist.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Fuu sat in the front of the skiff enclosed in the warmth of her blanket. She glanced behind her and strained her eyes in an effort to catch sight of Mugen. She could only perceive a shaded outline of his body as he guided the small watercraft.

Her mind was racing as she tried to process yesterday's events, and their implications for the future.

 _All I've done since yesterday is cry. I can't believe I'm such a mess. At least I did what I came here to do, and now I can leave this place knowing that I've made peace with my past._

 _I'm not sure that I could've done it without Mugen. I thought I could handle it, but then I was so scared. I'm not strong like he is. I feel so lucky that we found each other._

 _I wish I could see his face in the darkness._

She strained her vision a little harder, but could still only make out the silhouette of vagabond's wiry frame.

 _The look in his eyes yesterday... it was like he wanted to protect me, like he actually cares about me. Could that really be possible?_

 _What will it be like with him now? Has he really changed? Or will he go back to being the rude, vulgar, selfish Mugen?_

As the companions moved closer to the mainland, Fuu's anxiety began to build.

 _I'm so afraid of what's going to happen today, and tomorrow, and pretty much every day from here on out. What if I get captured and taken to the shogunate? Would they really torture me? I still remember when Mugen and Jin were tortured. They could barely move._

 _Ugh, I can't think about that right now... Focus on something else..._

 _I'm not too excited about traveling in the forest again. Always being hungry, sleeping on the hard ground, being cold every night... No thank you! But I do miss the quiet and the fresh air on my face. I always liked that._

The slightest hint of pre-dawn twilight was beginning to illuminate the sky, and Fuu was now able to make out a vague impression of the rogue's features. She stared even harder.

 _Why can't I stop watching him? I must be the biggest idiot in the world to think he really cares about me. This is Mugen. I wish every day could be like yesterday_ — _I would love that_ — _but it's probably only a matter of time before he starts picking arguments and calling me names again._

 _What's he thinking about right now?_

 _Why am I even wondering? Who knows what goes on in that jerk's head._

 _Oh, crap! The sun is almost up, and he can totally see me. I hope he hasn't noticed that I've been staring at him for... how long? I guess this whole time. Jeez, what's wrong with me?_

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mugen was on autopilot as he effortlessly navigated the tiny vessel. This was second nature to him.

He couldn't tear his mind away from the woman who confounded all attempts to comprehend the strange and conflicting new emotions brewing inside him. The fact that Fuu wouldn't stop gawking in his direction wasn't helping matters.

 _If I'da seen those bulletins myself, would I'a gone lookin' for Girlie like Four-eyes did? It woulda been a helluvalot easier to disappear without these two. Nobody to worry about but me._

 _Why's she tryin' so hard to see me in the dark? I feel like I'm bein' watched. Look at the damn water or somethin'._

 _If pretty boy hadn'a shown up on that island, I woulda left the girl behind and never turned back. Good riddance!_

The ex-pirate's weak attempt to maintain a tough and defiant attitude faltered when his denial was defeated by his overwhelming urge to protect the young woman.

 _Okay, so maybe I wouldn'a left her. She needs help and she ain't got nobody else. None of us got nobody else._

 _If she ends up on the Shogun's doorstep, I..._ His brow creased when he considered this. _I can't let that happen. I can't fail her._

 _Four-eyes was right to come lookin' for her. We got a better chance at keepin' her safe with the both of us. But I ain't ever tellin' his ass that, the smug bastard._

The vagrant briefly smirked at the thought of never giving Jin the satisfaction of being right. Then his mind wandered back to his conflicted feelings for Fuu.

 _I need to be with Girlie now, no matter what._

 _Wait, what the hell? Need? Since when do I_ need _anything or anyone? For shit's sake, what's this girl doin' to me?_

 _...What if I do need her? ...What if I_ — _?_

 _Tsh. Yeah, right._

 _Is she_ still _tryin' to see me?_

 _Dammit, I wish the brat would quit lookin' at me like that. Dumb broad's got me all twisted up inside. What the fuck am I s'ppose to do? What am I s'ppose to think?_

 _She's different... I see her different now. She makes me feel... Fuck, how the hell should I know? All of this "feelings" crap sucks!_

 _Shit was never this complicated before. Stupid girl._

 _My head's startin' to hurt. I'm done thinkin' about this._

 _..._ _I could fuckin' kill someone for a bottle of sake right now._

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jin sifted through many thoughts and questions. There were a number of things about their current predicament that felt strange. Including the interactions between his two friends.

 _It was sheer luck that I discovered those bulletins when I did. I suppose I have Mugen's stupidity to thank. He draws attention to himself wherever he goes._

 _Despite his idiocy, he can always be counted on to protect Fuu. She is fortunate that he was on Ikitsuki Island. I may have arrived too late to save her._

 _What went on between the two of them before I arrived? They're behaving oddly. She's staring at him, and he's trying not to look at her. I find this rather distracting. Sitting between them is proving to be a nuisance._

The ronin tried to ignore his companions and re-focus on the situation at hand.

 _Trouble always seems to find Fuu. This latest mess is quite unbelievable. Why would the shogunate go to such great lengths to capture one woman? Why make a big show of it? They could have easily apprehended her covertly, and they could have eliminated Mugen and I at any time. Was it their intention to drive us together?_

 _Hmm..._

 _Regardless, we must keep her safe, and keep ourselves alive. That is all that matters._

Jin's thoughts were again interrupted by Fuu and Mugen, who were still engaged in their awkward, unspoken interaction. It was too blatant to disregard.

 _Good grief... These two are hopeless._

 _Does she really think he can't see her in the dark? Not once has she looked away from him since we left the island, and he is clearly irritated. This is ridiculous._

 _Fuu is an adult young woman acting as if she's living out some girlish infatuation. Mugen has inexplicably transformed into a person who cares about someone other than himself, but he has absolutely no idea how to act on it._

 _These are the two most courageous people I have ever known, yet they are too afraid to admit their feelings for one another. Just be done with it already._

 _I swear... Two adult children..._

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As they approached the coastline, a soft glow of pink and gold emerged over the eastern horizon, providing enough illumination to navigate among the craggy sea stacks. The rogue began searching for a place to land.

He spotted an isolated strand situated below a short rugged cliff where they would be able to conceal the skiff and climb up to reach the deep green wilderness above. It would be relatively easy to negotiate a path through the rocks, but a larger ship would have difficulty following.

The vagabond prepared to beach the small watercraft. "Four-eyes, you're gettin' out at the shore to hold the boat, got it?" The expressionless samurai nodded once. "Girlie, put that blanket away and hang onto somethin'."

The ex-pirate aimed the nose of the vessel straight at the coastline and allowed the surf to carry them in. They hit the sand and came to an abrupt stop with a stiff jolt.

Jin jumped out and held the bow steady while Fuu clambered down. Mugen hopped out behind her, and the men pulled the craft ashore. They dragged it high up into the driftwood, behind a large boulder where it wouldn't be detected from the channel, and flipped it over to prevent it from floating in the tide.

The three travelers ascended the jagged bluff to reach the protection of the dense forest, where they would stop to plan the first leg of their journey leaving Kyushu.

The ronin pulled out the map, and the vagrant and the young woman looked at him expectantly.

"Where we goin', Four-eyes?"

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **続く**

* * *

 **A/N: Coming up next:** The three friends begin their journey together. Fuu has a startling nightmare, and the battle begins! Can Mugen reach Fuu in time to save her? Drama, H/C, action.

 **Please review! :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

 **Additional Author's Notes**

It's time to play another game of "What in the heck was this author thinking?"

 **Japanese words used in this chapter**

Chūgoku: The modern Japanese name for China.

 _Full list of words_

Chūgoku, geta, kakure, katana, kimono, ronin, samurai, shogun, shogunate, wakizashi

You can find definitions of these words on my Tumblr (username Drealyn22) in a post called "No Roads Where We're Going Glossary."

 **Jin, Mugen, Fuu**

There was no discussion of whether they _should_ stick together. That's a given. Nothing needed to be said other than, "Here's the situation. What are we going to do _together_ to survive this?"

Mugen and Jin fall right back into their roles as friendly adversaries (or adversarial friends?).

Jin is a big brother to Fuu here.

Both guys commented when they saw Fuu for the first time, all grown up, but they treat her differently. In chapter 2, Mugen looked her up and down. In this chapter, Jin simply says, "You've grown."

I just _had_ to use "sentimental" here. In the series, the scene by the campfire always cracks me up. Jin specifically says that sentimentality is an emotion found in _women_ , so I thought it would be fun to have him apply it to himself. Mugen doesn't miss a beat.

 **Fuu**

Remember all that effort Fuu put into overcoming her fears? Yeah... that was before she knew she was going to be captured, tortured, and killed for "crimes" she didn't commit. Poor Fuu. One step forward, two steps back. Mugen sees this happening, and he's pretty pissed. He wants to fix it, but he can't.

 **Their Reflections**

I think they mostly speak for themselves. Fuu's got anxiety, and she's fixated on Mugen. Mugen tries his best to be an asshole, but he can't avoid what he's really thinking and feeling. The interesting one for me is Jin. Ever logical, he's the only one who thinks about _why_ this is happening. Fuu is only consumed by her fear of it, and Mugen's not thinking about it all, he's just acting on instinct.

Jin also makes some fun observations about Mugen and Fuu. How are they going to deal with these new discoveries and feelings?

 **The Scenery**

Almost all of it came from memory. I grew up on an island. I spent a good chunk of my childhood running around on the tide flats, or just bumming around on the beach with nothing better to do. I did a lot of fishing in inland waters, as well as on the ocean. I spent a good deal of time around large ferries—summers and holidays stuck on a ferry dock, or occasionally on the ferry itself, just going for a ride because there was nothing better to do. And even now, I still go to the coast to camp and look for agates. It's my favorite place to be.

Fond memory: We used to beach our little boat to go beach combing on strands that you can't access from land. They were completely surrounded by cliffs on all sides. To accomplish this, your boat has to be small, the tide has to be right, the water has to be relatively calm, and you have to know how deep the water is and where the rocks are. You have to be quick about it too. Beach the nose of the boat, jump off the bow, and shove it back in the water (obviously somebody has to stay with the boat to pick everybody up later). It's tricky, and honestly not very smart unless you're very experienced (I happened to be with two old navy vets). It feels really special to know that you might be the only person to set foot on that beach for months, maybe years.

In the case of Mugen, Fuu, and Jin, they have no need to re-use their boat, so they can run it aground without worrying about keeping it nice or functional. As long as they don't crash and sink, they're good to go. I considered having Mugen sink the boat when they were done with it, but I designed that beach to be small, hidden, and difficult for larger boats to reach. Beaches like that are plentiful around Kyushu where most of the coast is made up of volcanic rock with a lot of sea stacks. The coastline around Ikitsuki Island is mostly rocks and cliffs.

 **That's it for now**

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Augury

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **No Roads Where We're Going**

 **Chapter 4: Augury**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Samurai Champloo!_

* * *

 **Part 1: Imagery Rehearsal**

 **Definition:** (Psychology) A sleep disorder therapy technique which involves the dreamer coming up with an alternate, mastery outcome to the nightmare, mentally rehearsing that outcome awake, and then reminding themselves at bedtime that they wish this alternate outcome to prevail, should the nightmare recur.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The three companions sat in the dense green forest above the rocky beach where they'd landed after a successful journey from Ikitsuki Island to the mainland. Safely concealed by compact underbrush and a thin layer of damp fog, their first order of business was to plan their journey out of Kyushu.

Jin unfolded the map. "Having already eliminated most of our options," he shot a condescending glare at Mugen, "I believe our only remaining choice is to travel north to Honshu."

Fuu questioned, "Where will we stop? We'll find a safe place, right?"

"Might never stop, Girlie. Could be runnin' forever."

"Mugen is right. We are being hunted. That means we could be traveling indefinitely."

The woman in the plum kimono sighed with a pout.

The ronin pointed at the map. "This is our current location. From here we will travel northeast to reach Kyushu's northern coast. Then we will make our way to the Choshu region of western Honshu. There is only one problem. If the shogunate has anticipated our plans to travel north, they will expect us to pass from Kokura to Shimonoseki. We should avoid that route if at all possible."

"Isn't that the only way to cross?" Fuu asked.

"As far as I know, yes. We need to find an alternate means of reaching Choshu."

The ex-pirate studied the map. "Looks like we need another boat. A better one than that crappy dinghy we just took to get here."

"Yes. We will have to search for one when we arrive in northern Kyushu."

"How long will it take to get there?" asked Fuu.

"Two weeks, give or take, depending on what we encounter along the way."

"Better get goin' then," said the rogue.

Jin agreed, "Let's be on our way."

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The trio traveled for four days at a brisk pace without incident. They were making good time.

Fuu couldn't remember the group ever being this quiet. Conversations were kept to a minimum to avoid attracting attention. Even the vagrant was trying to maintain a low profile. His geta were noticeably less clunky, and he refrained from hacking away at the foliage to avoid leaving an obvious trail behind.

Though no one spoke of it, the three travelers were visibly apprehensive, each of them hoping for the best, but anticipating the worst. The tension seemed to grow each day.

In the evening as dusk approached, they set up camp in a small clearing obscured by broad tree trunks and thick greenery.

The meager amount food that Mugen took from the village on Ikitsuki Island had already been consumed two days before, and their stomachs were growling.

They hadn't built a campfire since they set out, much to Fuu's discontentment. Mugen and Jin agreed that it could lead enemies straight to them.

"I'm so cold and hungry," Fuu whined.

"Suck it up, Girlie," Mugen retorted.

Fuu let out a cranky grumble as she dropped her chin onto her knees.

When darkness settled in, the samurai declared that he would take the first watch. He sat some distance from the camp beneath a tall cedar tree, legs crossed and arms folded in the sleeves of his gray kimono.

The rogue lay on one the side of the clearing, with his blanket askew and gangly tanned limbs sprawled out in every direction. He passed out the minute his head was on the ground, and he was already snoring loudly.

Fuu found a sleeping place atop a thin layer of dried leaves. Despite being curled tightly under her blanket, she was still shivering. She pulled the blanket over her head and drew her limbs in closer. Eventually she fell into a fitful sleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

* * *

 _The back of Mugen's red haori was shrinking into the distance as she was carried away into the dark forest. There was a deep aching in her gut. She couldn't breathe._

 _An iron grip surrounded her body. She kicked and squirmed, but there was no escape. The restraint that held her only tightened._

 _She tried desperately to yell for help, but nothing came out. She screamed in terror without making a sound._

 _He didn't turn around. He couldn't hear her. He didn't see. She desperately needed him, but he didn't turn around. Why wasn't he turning around? Mugen, please..._

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Fuu thrashed under her blanket. "Mugen. Mugen, please..."

The vagabond awoke and lazily rolled over to face Fuu. He was irritated that his sleep had been interrupted.

"What the hell do you want?"

She was still slumbering, tossing and kicking her legs. She looked like she might kick her blanket right off.

Fuu cried out softly, "Mugen... Help..."

She began thrashing even more violently, as if trying to fight against an immovable force.

"HELP!—" Fuu was abruptly jolted awake in a panic, body shaking and eyes wide with horror. She wasn't sure if she had screamed aloud, or if it was all part of her dream.

The young woman sat up, brought her knees to her chest, and dropped her head down while she cried quietly to herself. She was frightened, and her heart was pounding with adrenaline. The dream felt so real.

She couldn't possibly go back to sleep now. Her body was shaking, and her mind was overcome with flashes of imagery. Even if she _could_ go back to sleep, the nightmare might return. She didn't know what to do.

Then she became aware that the Ryukyuan was watching her. He was propped up on his elbow, observing her with an expression of mixed concern and curiosity. Fuu was embarrassed that she had woken him with her crying.

She glanced up at the vagrant, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Her face revealed her agony, and he hated to see it.

There was a long silence before Fuu asked the question that Mugen knew was coming.

"Mugen...? can I...?"

"C'mon, Girlie."

"Okay," she said softly.

She picked up her blanket and moved to rest by Mugen's side. She lay down a foot away from him, too timid to make physical contact. Being held in his embrace was one thing. Lying next to him in bed was maybe a little too intimate, and for now, too overwhelming. The comfort of being near him was enough.

He lowered himself to lay on his side facing her, watching her intently while she bundled herself in her blanket. Her bright red cheeks were still glistening with salty moisture.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The man's dark eyes were serious yet reassuring. No words were needed to encourage her to look at him, to keep holding his steady gaze, just as she had done when they sat together on the cliff on Ikitsuki Island.

Seeing the worry in Mugen's face, there was no doubt in Fuu's mind now that he really did care, at least in this moment. He was protecting her from the terror that caused her to wake screaming.

She concentrated all of her attention on the mantra in her thoughts. _He's here now... Mugen is here with me... just keep looking into his eyes..._

The fears embedded in her mind slowly faded, and her body relaxed as the adrenaline washed away. _He's right here... I'm safe..._ Her focus remained fixed on Mugen until her eyelids flickered shut and she began to drift off.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mugen continued to watch the woman with uncertainty. What had she been dreaming about? Why did she shout his name?

To the rogue's surprise, Fuu, already half asleep, reached out with delicate fingers and found his hand. The man froze, not expecting this, but after a few seconds he relaxed into her featherweight grasp and gently wrapped his large calloused hand around her smaller one. His heart raced at her touch and the strange fluttering in his stomach returned.

He couldn't look away from her. He was again captivated by the effect that her presence had on him. He felt solace.

At the same time, he still hadn't resolved his internal conflict over how he really felt, and what the hell this all meant. He was questioning this entire situation, yet on some level, he was beginning to accept it, and even enjoy it.

 _What am I doin'?_

 _She asked me. What was I s'ppose to do? Turn her down?_

 _I wanna help her, but I don't wanna give her the wrong idea. She can't start expectin' this._

He watched the soft rhythm of her breathing as she slowly inhaled and exhaled.

 _...Maybe I wanted her to ask me..._

 _Shit, what am I_ — _?_

 _Aw, fuck it. I like watchin' her sleep. I feel warm when she's here. She calms me down._ He smirked to himself. _Never thought I'd say that about the broad. Usually she's too busy tryin' to piss me off._

 _She looks so small and fragile right now, like I could break her if I wasn't careful. The brat's pretty tough though._

One side of his mouth curved into a lopsided grin as he reminisced about all the times she argued with him and ordered him around. Mugen, the rude and intimidating felon who thrived on violence and didn't take shit from anyone, getting bullied by this innocent little girl.

 _Except she ain't a little girl anymore. And somethin' ain't right with her. She's a wreck. She ain't arguin' or talkin' a mile a minute, she doesn't laugh, and she hardly smiles. She's cryin' all the damn time, and she's always afraid. And now she's yellin' for help in her sleep?_

The man's brow tensed in frustration at his inability to help her. But when he observed the softness of the young woman's features as she slept, he thought maybe he had already helped her in a small way, even if just for this one night.

 _At least she ain't afraid right now._

The vagrant briefly caught sight of Jin, still on watch, sitting away from the camp in silence. He could swear he saw the ronin glimpse in his direction for just a split second.

 _Damn Four-eyes'll never let me live this down, the bastard._

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

An hour later, when it was Mugen's turn to keep watch, he quietly raised himself up, careful not to disturb the resting girl. He lightly placed his blanket over her. She stirred gently and a small smile graced her lips.

 _There it is again... Even in her sleep she does it to me._

Jin approached the campsite but said nothing. He had witnessed the whole interaction from his post. He was certainly curious, but decided to leave it alone. It was none of his business.

Mugen seemed just as annoyed with Jin's silence as he would have been if the stoic man had actually said something. The ex-pirate shot a menacing glare in his direction. _Not a fuckin' word, asshole._

After Mugen walked away, Jin glanced down at Fuu. Just over an hour ago she was kicking and screaming in her sleep. Now she appeared comfortable and peaceful with a contented expression on her face. Mugen had somehow chased away her nightmares.

Perhaps he could be trusted with her after all. Now, if he would just acknowledge that he cares for her...

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Part 2: Syncopation**

 **Definition:** (Music) Syncopation involves a variety of rhythms which are in some way unexpected, which make part or all of a tune or piece of music off-beat. More simply, syncopation is a general term for "a disturbance or interruption of the regular flow of rhythm": a "placement of rhythmic stresses or accents where they wouldn't normally occur."

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Fuu woke in the gray morning wrapped up in two cozy, warm blankets. When she rolled over, she discovered that Mugen was missing. She looked toward Jin's sleeping place, and he was absent too.

She had a brief moment of panic.

 _They're gone! Where are they?!_

She quickly sat up and scanned the area to find both men standing away from camp, discussing the plans for the day. She let out a sigh of relief.

 _Why did I think they left me? They would never do that. I'm being too paranoid._

With a big yawn, Fuu stretched her arms and legs. The vagrant and the ronin turned to see her rising and folding the blankets.

Without any hesitation, the man in red spoke, "Ya ready, Girlie? No time to waste."

She nodded, still feeling a little hazy from sleep. Mugen slung the supply bag over his shoulder and they began their hike through the sloping hills of the forest.

The morning air was crisp and calm, and the foliage was dampened by light fog. Fuu inhaled deeply. The air was scented with cedar and earth and fresh morning dew. It was so clean compared to the stale odors of the city. There was no wind, and it was peacefully quiet.

About an hour after midday, Mugen heard a faint noise in the distance. Barely audible was the sound of brushing leaves. The air was still—there was no wind to account for the disturbance.

The rogue glanced back at Jin, who was trailing behind. The ronin nodded once in acknowledgement. He heard it too.

They were being followed.

Jin increased his speed to reach Fuu. He silently took her by the elbow, and in seconds, they were right on Mugen's heels.

Fuu tried not to be alarmed, but the dream that startled her awake in the night was still fresh in her mind and fueling her anxiety. She tried to calm herself with a reminder that Mugen and Jin were here to protect her.

 _I know they won't let anything happen to me._

The young woman could now hear the rustling leaves around them. It sounded like animals—or men?—leaping through the trees above.

The two men stopped abruptly and the bag of provisions was dropped. They positioned themselves back to back with Fuu between them, eyes focused on the tree branches above, weapons drawn and ready.

Three masked assassins dressed in black dropped out of the trees carrying swords on their backs. Seconds later, three more aggressors dropped to the ground. The trio were surrounded by six men. Four more enemies dropped nearby and crouched to the forest floor.

The ex-pirate grinned with amusement. "Ten guys, huh? Is that all?"

Despite Mugen's confidence, Fuu felt helpless. All she could do was try to stay close to her companions and not get in their way.

Mugen and Jin began to engage the assailants, being careful to keep Fuu between them.

Two men lunged to attack Jin. He easily cut them down with a single stroke of his katana. Two of the crouched men rushed in right behind their fallen comrades to swipe at the ronin.

The three black-clad fighters who advanced on Mugen were soon joined by a fourth man, who had been hunched to the ground. They were now attacking him from all sides. He flipped out of the way to avoid several swings, then spun around to kick two of the men in the head with the solid steel of his geta. They were stunned momentarily, but they kept coming.

These men were far more skilled than the three samurai who attacked on Ikitsuki Island, and they were proving to be much more difficult to defeat.

The masked foes began to back away, moving outside the range of the two men's swords. As they moved back, they revealed that they were carrying throwing knives. They used ranged attacks to distance themselves from the two swordsmen, who were now forced to swing furiously to deflect the flying daggers.

Fuu huddled low and ducked her head to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

The combatants were attempting to separate the samurai and the rogue by pulling them in different directions. The two men needed to continue advancing toward the assassins if they wanted any chance of landing a hit. The black-masked attackers continued to stay just out of range.

Mugen was getting irritated. These bastards were making it difficult to get in close enough to strike. He began to flip off the trees to dodge their knives, kicking and slashing wildly. With the force of his full weight, he knocked one enemy to the ground before slashing him through the abdomen. One assailant down, three more to go. The vagrant was finally making progress.

As Mugen and Jin continued to pursue their attackers in opposite directions, an opening soon formed between them, with a very scared Fuu now sitting alone, afraid to move for fear of being hit by one of the aerial projectiles flying overhead.

One remaining masked foe, the only one who hadn't engaged in the battle, was still crouched just outside the radius of the attack zone. With Fuu now exposed, he had the opportunity he'd apparently been waiting for.

Without warning, he silently sprung forward to grab the young woman. He punched her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. He tossed her over his shoulder and quickly dashed away unnoticed.

Fuu watched the back of Mugen's red haori shrinking into the distance as she was being carried away from him, unable to scream for help.

 _My dream... this is just like my dream... I can't breathe..._

She was instantly terrified, remembering that in her dream, Mugen didn't come for her.

But this wasn't a dream, and she knew that he would save her if she could just yell out to him. Still unable to breathe freely after getting the air knocked out of her lungs, she struggled with much difficulty to take in one deep breath.

"Mugen! Help!"

Mugen turned around just in time to see Fuu being hauled away. His heart dropped and he felt physical pain in the pit of his stomach as he watched her disappear into the dense green forest. He was intensely enraged, and deeply afraid.

"Fuck!" In an incensed frenzy, he lunged toward the three attackers to get within striking range, advancing too rapidly for them to defend. He sliced clean through the first man's right arm and stabbed him through the stomach. He slashed at the second man, cutting him deeply across the chest, and the third man received a long diagonal gash from shoulder to hip.

Immediately after the assailants were dispatched, he yelled to the ronin, "Jin! She's gone!"

Mugen needed the samurai to finish the fight so he could run to retrieve Fuu. The kidnapper already had a good lead and he would have to work hard to catch up.

Jin was surrounded by three masked enemies in black who were adept at evading his attacks by staying just beyond his reach. But they underestimated his speed, and with their numbers now reduced, they were no match for him.

He moved so swiftly that he was a blur, almost too quick to be seen as he swerved to avoid the knives being hurled at him. In one fluid motion, like a graceful dance, he slashed twice at the first assailant, carving intersecting incisions into the man's upper body, he whirled around to sever an artery in the second attacker's neck, causing a geyser of blood to spray out as the man fell to the ground, and he thrust his katana behind him to impale the last fighter through the gut.

Jin turned to follow Mugen, but in the heat of the fight, he hadn't seen which direction the ex-pirate had gone. He stopped and listened carefully.

Mugen ran like a howling wind through the underbrush, ducking beneath branches and hurdling over shrubbery. That slippery bastard in the black mask wasn't getting away.

Fuu kicked and squirmed against her abductor's firm grip. Still wheezing with deflated lungs, she managed to take in one more gulp of air and shout, "MUGEN! JIN!" Then she was completely out of breath.

Mugen increased his pace, pushing himself beyond his limit to reach her.

Jin heard Fuu's yell, and took off to chase after her.

Fuu's persistent wrestling against her kidnapper was slowing him down. He hastily dropped her to the ground and punched her with full force in the temple, knocking her unconscious. He picked her up again and continued his sprint.

Mugen could now see the man in black ahead of him, with Fuu's motionless body draped over his shoulder.

 _Shit. She ain't movin'._

He was rapidly closing in, sword in hand, ready to kill. He could already _taste_ the man's imminent death.

"Get your ass back here, you son of a bitch!"

He gained on Fuu's captor and was almost right on his tail, but still just outside striking distance. He might be able to knock the masked man down if he jumped.

With all of his might, Mugen lept into the air, planted one foot on a tree trunk, and launched himself in a flip at the attacker, landing both geta squarely on the man's back and forcing him to fall forward onto his face. Fuu was dropped and tumbled to the ground.

The ex-convict was seething with wrath. With a feral roar, he kicked the man repeatedly in an uncontrollable rage of retribution. The man's ribs could be heard cracking and splintering under the brute force of Mugen's assault. Then he rolled the assailant over and put one foot on his chest while he reached down to rip the mask away.

He growled viciously, " _I wanna see your face when you choke on your own blood_."

His teeth were bared like a wild animal and his eyes were blazing with vengeance and bloodlust. The attacker's face blanched and his eyes grew wide with fear at the sight of the fiercely rabid man who was about to deliver his execution.

Mugen pulled his tanto out of his haori, and with his foot still pressed firmly on the man's chest, he leaned in close and _slowly_ dragged his blade across the man's throat. He watched with cruel satisfaction while the would-be kidnapper bled out all over the ground, gurgling and spewing blood from his mouth and throat, until he coughed out his final sputtering breath. The vagrant relished every second of the man's blood-soaked suffocation.

When Mugen turned his attention to Fuu, his burning rage immediately transformed into dire panic. _No, no, no..._

The woman lay crumpled on her side, unmoving, with her cheek in the dirt. Her breathing was labored, and her pallid skin was clammy with cold sweat. Mugen gently turned her onto her back and began to check her over. On her face was a bloody laceration surrounded by a swollen, blue-purple contusion where the attacker had punched her. The rogue carefully felt the back of her head and discovered a large, solid welt where she was struck when she hit the ground. When he pulled his hand away, her blood was on his fingertips.

Mugen was flooded with more adrenaline in that one moment than during the entire fight beforehand. His heart was a pounding hammer threatening to shatter his sternum.

He raised Fuu's upper body into his arms and began to shake her lightly.

"Wake up, girl. Ya gotta wake up."

She didn't respond. He shook her again with more force and tapped the side of her face.

"C'mon Girlie, wake up, dammit!"

Jin arrived and slowed his pace as he approached Mugen, who was shaking Fuu more violently now. He slapped her hard across the cheek.

"Fuu, goddammit, wake up!"

Finally Fuu stirred, with her face scrunched into an expression of pain. Her body convulsed as she coughed and gasped for air.

A wave of relief washed over the vagrant. "You're okay, I gotchya." He held her steady with one arm under her neck and shoulders while he rested a hand on her upper chest. "Just breathe. Nice and slow."

In a few minutes, she caught her breath and tentatively opened her eyes. Her head was in a thick fog and her vision was clouded.

"M-Mugen? Is that _you_?"

For a brief moment she was gazing upon the man as he lay in her father's cabin.

Mugen looked down at her, attempting to smile through worry and fear.

She smiled back at him weakly. "You came."

"Ya knew I would, Girlie."

"I heard your voi—" She lost consciousness.

Jin moved to Mugen's side. "If she has a head injury, we must keep her awake. Rouse her again. I'll get our supplies."

The samurai disappeared to retrieve the sack of provisions that had been dropped during the fight.

"Dammit, Fuu. Wake up!"

Mugen gave her a gentle shake and tapped her face. Her eyelids drifted open again.

"Listen, ya gotta try to stay awake. Can ya do that?"

"Everything's so blurry... I'm really... sleepy. Ouch!" Her face contorted in pain and she raised a shaky hand to the wound on her face. "Can I just... close my eyes for a little while?"

"Sorry girl, but ya can't. Just keep talkin' to me. You'll be fine, but ya gotta stay awake."

When Jin returned with the sack, Mugen was holding Fuu in his arms and trying to get her to talk.

"Tell me about Kyoto. What did you do there?"

"I worked for this really nice old man at a tea shop." She was in and out, but he managed to keep her going.

Jin laid out a blanket, and Mugen carefully laid her down on it. Jin folded another blanket and placed it under her head to keep it elevated. Then he handed the vagabond a wet cloth to dab the blood away from her face and the back of her head.

"Ya took a pretty good crack on the head there," Mugen said as he patted her wounds clean. "Gonna need bandages. Might need stitches on that cut."

"Oh, I'll be fine," she said in a daze. Then she registered the pain in back of her head. "Oww..." She closed her eyes tightly. "It hurts so much..."

"Just relax. Keep talkin'. What else happened in Kyoto? Ya went to a big lake, right?"

Jin, seeing that Mugen was already doing everything that could be done, went to dispose of the corpses. He hauled away the kidnapper and dumped him over a steep embankment with the rest of the bodies, into a river below where they wouldn't be seen by anyone who could potentially be following the trio.

By the time he returned, Fuu was lucid and in good spirits. With one hand wrapped around Mugen's palm and a jovial smile on her face, she was chatting all about her travels.

"I tripped and spilled tea all over a customer! He was so mad! I thought I would get fired for sure!"

Mugen laughed. "Ha! I've seen _that_ before!"

The ronin sat down next to Fuu.

"Jin!" She took his hand and gripped it tightly. She was now holding one of each men's hands in her own. "I've gotta tell you about my trip to Kyoto!"

Mugen smirked playfully, "Aw shit, Four-eyes, you're in for it now!"

Both of the swordsmen were laughing as she recounted her misadventures in the Old Capital region. Even the ever-stoic Jin couldn't help but chuckle at her silly stories.

They were relieved not only to see that Fuu was okay, but that she was smiling and laughing with the bright eyes and cheerful voice that they'd both missed.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **続く**

* * *

 **A/N: Coming up next** \- Mugen and Fuu separately seek counsel from Jin. Jin reflects on a past romance. Fuu makes an awkward request that leads to a humorous argument. Humor, drama, little bit of angst.

 **Please review! :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

 **Additional Author's Notes**

Okay, seriously. "What in the heck was this author thinking?"

 **Japanese words used in this chapter**

Geta, haori, katana, kimono, ronin, samurai, tanto

You can find definitions of these words on my Tumblr (username Drealyn22) in a post called "No Roads Where We're Going Glossary."

 **Augury**

I should probably define this word because I bet most people don't know what it means. I didn't know it until I looked it up.

~~ Definition: a sign of what will happen in the future; an omen.  
~~ Example: "They heard the sound as an augury of death"  
~~ Synonyms: omen, portent, sign, danger sign, foretoken

This is a reference to Fuu's dream, which I'll explain a bit more in her character analysis below.

 **Mugen**

Yeah, he gets soft. He's somewhat out of character, but by this point in my story, I like to think (I hope) there's been enough character development to make it clear that he's not the same guy he was three years ago. He's also become ultra protective of Fuu, and this is just an extension of that. He knows that something is wrong with Fuu and he's mostly helpless to stop it, but he can do this one thing for her - he can be there when she needs him. Everything else is out of his hands.

When Fuu gets kidnapped, he won't stop until the asshole is dead. He's cruel about it, too. I wanted a little bit of his evil side come out. (He can't be fluffy _all_ the time, right?) After that, he goes to Fuu and he panics. _Mugen doesn't panic_ , so you know this is a big deal for him. He gets a taste of what it would feel like if he lost Fuu, and he realizes that he wouldn't be able to deal with it. This might have some implications for the future.

 **Jin**

Always observing, always wanting the best for Fuu.

He's just as much of a bad-ass in battle as Mugen. We already know that he can dodge bullets (remember that awesome scene when he kills Mukuro?), so I figure he can dodge a few knives once they get the situation under control.

 **Fuu**

To an extent, she's back into the PTSD mentality where this situation is causing old fears to resurface and she's feeling traumatized again. That's not uncommon with PTSD. You'll get it under control, and then something will spark it again. I mentioned in my notes in chapter 1 that it can take months, years, decades to learn to overcome this. It's not easy.

Mugen becomes Fuu's security blanket (almost literally).

Her dream is somewhat prophetic (augury). Her fear is that she's going to be taken, and nobody will help her. She'll be alone. But because she had that dream, when the kidnapping actually happens, she knows that she needs to get Mugen's attention if she wants to be saved.

Head injuries suck. If you've ever had one, then you know how disorienting it can be. I slipped on a sheet of ice while skiing once, my helmet came off, and I got a concussion when my head hit the frozen ground. I was dizzy for weeks, even though my injury was pretty mild compared to most.

I have a friend who knows boxing and some MMA. He taught low level combatives in the army. I asked him where you would have to hit someone to knock them out. There's a spot right above and just to the front of the ear. It's close to the temple, and you can feel if you press on it (don't press too hard, it _hurts_ and the pain lingers). I didn't want to describe all that because it's a mouthful, and the details would be too distracting. The temple is close enough. My friend gave his approval.

 **Those Masked Attackers in Black**

Ninjas? Maybe. I didn't want to put a label on them.

I had real difficulty figuring out how they were going to attack. What would their strategy be? Then I thought about playing in the battleground in World of Warcraft. (Yeah, I'm a nerd.) If you've ever played as or against a hunter, you know what I mean. It's called kiting. If you're a WoW PvP player, you might as well skip this whole note about WSG. It's nothing you don't already know.

Lesson: How to kite your enemy  
If you're a hunter or other ranged DPS class with a decent reach, you will use a ranged attack that lets you strike from a distance, while staying out of range of the enemy's return fire. This works great against melee classes who fight best up close, or squishy DPS casters who can't cast and run at the same time.

As the hunter's enemy approaches him, the hunter continually backs away, effectively pulling the enemy toward him in whatever direction he feels like. In addition to backing away, he might drop a trap or use some other method to slow the enemy down and prevent him from getting close enough to do any damage to the hunter.

This is very effective in a battleground called Warsong Gulch (WSG). It's a "capture the flag" style game with two 10-player teams. The goal is to take the enemy's flag from their base and return it to your own base to score. Three flag captures wins the game.

You can't score if the other team has your flag. If both teams are carrying each other's flags, it's a standoff until one of the flag carriers is killed or drops the flag. That means each team must defend their flag carrier to prevent them from getting killed, while also attacking the enemy flag carrier.

Protecting the flag carrier is especially important while they're running down the field trying to make it safely to your base. Oftentimes, the other team's flag carrier will be camped out at their base, sitting right on top of the spot where they need to score, so when you drop their flag, they'll score instantly without any further effort. It all happens very fast. One second of hesitation or immobilization can literally cost you the game, especially if your team is not well coordinated. (The Horde is _never_ coordinated on my server.)

I don't play a hunter, so I'm usually the one getting kited. Hunters will kite you to pull you away from protecting your flag carrier. You get focused on killing this annoying hunter, so you try to chase him down, but he just keeps pulling you farther and farther out, _and_ you're getting damaged without being able to strike back. Somewhere along the way, you'll probably get silenced, slowed, or incapacitated for a few seconds. Meanwhile, your flag carrier just got ganked by a rogue, and the other team has scored. Next thing you know, you're a ghost in the graveyard, waiting for 30 seconds to be resurrected so you can rejoin the game. Epic fail.

The correct response to this trick is not to fall for it. There are lots of ways around it, but the most obvious one is to simply not follow that annoying hunter. You should stay with your flag carrier and use whatever means necessary to get them to safety, even if you have to cut and run, or die fighting. Better to die near your flag carrier while launching every spell you've got instead of dying alone, far away, in a futile attempt to kill one player. If you're going to die on the battlefield, you have to make it count.

 **Moving on from my long WoW explanation and back to the story** \- Mugen and Jin got kited, and Fuu got swiped up by a rogue. In this particular scenario, I would liken Fuu to the flag carrier (or maybe the flag itself?), Mugen to the teammate defending the flag carrier, and Jin to the teammate attacking the opposing team to keep them at bay while the flag carrier is being rescued.

Now, I know what you're thinking - the ronin and the pirate are bad-asses (I mentioned that Jin can dodge bullets, right?), so how did they get surprised by this? Well... they fight to kill. Always. (Unless the enemy runs away scared.) Mugen in particular. Defense isn't really his style, and retreating is for pansies. Jin knows when to retreat, but he can't very well do that when Mugen refuses to disengage. Mugen is always on the offensive, and he won't stop spilling blood until every last attacker is dead, whether he really _needs_ to kill them or not.

So while he's busy trying to kill everything in sight, thereby walking right into the enemy's trap, there's this stealthy dude hanging out in the shadows waiting for the right moment. Mugen only needs to turn his back for a few seconds to open up an opportunity for Fuu to get taken. This was a flaw in their strategy, and they'll have to figure out how _not_ to let this happen again. If we know anything about Jin, it's that he won't be fooled twice by the same trick, and he'll find a logical way to overcome this weakness. This will lead to some fun things in future chapters.

I was really worried that this whole fight scene would feel ridiculous. I hope it was okay, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. My friend thought it was good. When I told him that I used the battleground for inspiration, he said, yeah, hunters suck. Lol. At any rate, I hope it felt real and exciting to you readers. That was the goal.

Whew... longest A/N ever.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lessons

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **No Roads Where We're Going**

 **Chapter 5: Lessons**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Samurai Champloo!_

* * *

 **Part 1: Evaluation**

 **Definition:** To judge the significance, value, or condition of (someone or something) in a careful and thoughtful way.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mugen and Jin agreed that Fuu would need time to recover after she sustained a head injury during the attempted kidnapping earlier in the day. Jin located a secluded, mossy glade surrounded by tall cedar trees and thick shrubbery where they would stay for the remainder of the day and night. Mugen carried Fuu to the campsite and carefully laid her down, propping her head up on a folded blanket.

While she rested, the men discussed the events of the day, and the need to rethink their strategy going forward.

Jin spoke calmly in a low voice, "We made the assumption that anyone trying to kidnap Fuu would also try to kill us. However, the primary goal of these latest attackers seemed to be to distract us and create an opening in which to seize Fuu and flee."

"That was a dirty trick, them pullin' us away from her. We shoulda seen it comin'. That bastard took her right out from under us, and we almost missed it. He knocked the wind outta her to keep her from screamin'... but the girl's tough—she yelled anyway. One second later and she'd be gone."

Jin nodded. "Our approach should have been to keep Fuu close rather than eliminating all of our enemies at the cost of leaving her exposed. We must be better prepared for this scenario in the future."

"We ain't fightin' for ourselves anymore, and we ain't just fightin' to kill. We gotta defend. Might even have to run." Mugen hated this last idea, but he had to acknowledge that it might be necessary if the situation called for it.

"Agreed. We must coordinate more effectively. I suggest that we communicate with one another during an incursion to ensure that Fuu is accounted for at all times. We should position ourselves in such a way that she is always close, even if we need to move."

"Girlie's gotta learn to move with us."

"We will discuss this with her when she is well."

Jin noted that this was the first and only time that he and Mugen had agreed on _anything_ related to fighting. But they had always agreed on the need to protect Fuu, and that's really what this was about. It would take both them, together, to ensure her safety.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When dusk approached, Jin took the first watch once again. He sat close to camp, wanting to stay apprised of Fuu's condition. He quietly observed as Mugen cared for her.

The reticent man looked on as Fuu reached for Mugen's hand and held it close to her while she talked and he listened, until she finally fell asleep. The Ryukyuan continued to watch over her for more than an hour before he retired to his own sleeping place.

When he lay down, away from Fuu, his face displayed a kind of yearning that Jin did not expect. It wasn't long before Mugen got up and moved to recline next to the young woman, his eyes filled with contentment. He focused on her carefully until he too dozed off.

If Jin were keeping score, which he wasn't (of course not, that would be ridiculous), this was the third time in five nights that Mugen and Fuu had slept next to one another. Although on two of those occasions, Fuu was unaware that Mugen had repositioned himself closer to her after she'd already fallen asleep. On the nights when they lay apart, the rogue had peered at Fuu intensely from a distance. The samurai wondered what compelled Mugen to remain transfixed on Fuu while she slept.

His curiosity was further piqued by the broad range of new emotions that played across the ex-pirate's face. A previously unseen expression emerged every day. But there was also conflict etched in his features. Mugen seemed to be deliberating something. It was difficult for Jin to ascertain what that might be. He guessed that Mugen was likely having trouble interpreting it himself.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jin was still seated at his post when Mugen arose to take the second watch. Uncharacteristically, the vagabond sat down next to him as if to have a conversation, but he remained quiet for several minutes. Both men stared into the shadows of the forest, neither looking at the other. Jin waited patiently for Mugen to break the silence.

"I seen the way ya been watchin'."

"Do you love her?" the ronin asked directly.

The vagrant whipped his head around to glare incredulously. "What the hell're ya—?"

"It was a simple question."

Mugen was stupefied. Jin had blatantly called him out and left no room for denial. He glimpsed at the mossy ground beneath his feet and replied awkwardly, "I... She's..." He stumbled over his words. "I just... We gotta protect her better. She shouldn'a got hurt today. If I lose her, I...," he trailed off.

"I see."

"I dunno what... she's got me all..." Sounding flustered, the ex-pirate stopped to take in a deep breath and exhale heavily.

"Why don't you just talk to her?"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't even... I dunno if she..." He was failing spectacularly at expressing himself. "Agh," he grunted.

"Are you afraid?" Jin looked straight at Mugen for the first time.

Mugen scowled back, "What the fuck kinda question is that? 'Course I ain't afraid!"

"Could've fooled me." The bespectacled man stood and turned to walk away.

" _What_ did you just—?"

"Don't miss your chance, Mugen," he said flatly without stopping to face the rogue. "Time is fleeting. Not all of us are fortunate enough to be near the ones we love."

He heard the Ryukyuan mutter a string of unintelligible obscenities under his breath as he continued walking away.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mugen gazed up at the stars through the irregularly shaped windows between the dark treetops.

 _Fuckin' Four-eyes is so high and mighty. He doesn't know what the fuck he's talkin' about. Ain't no way I'm afraid._

 _I don't even feel that way about her!_ _So she's different to me now, so what?_

 _Tsh. 'Love.' What the fuck does that mean, anyway? Bunch a' pansy-ass bullshit is what it is._

 _What would I even say to her? She already knows I'm gonna protect her. What else is there?_

 _I ain't afraid._

 _No way in hell._

After several minutes of sulking, he let out heavy, irritated sigh.

 _Goddammit._

 _Fuckin' Four-eyes._

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jin decided that his time would be better spent meditating rather than sleeping. With the conversation with Mugen still fresh in his mind, his thoughts focused on Shino, the dark haired beauty he had fallen deeply in love with years earlier, during the trio's first journey to Nagasaki.

Shino was perceptive and intelligent. She exuded an aura of graceful, kindhearted gentleness that drew Jin to her like the pull of gravity. He was captivated by the quiet contemplation and warm compassion in her dark sable eyes. Her ability to smile and laugh in the face of hardship was admirable, yet it belied her true emotional suffering at the hands of her violent, gambling-addicted husband, who cruelly forced her into a life of prostitution to settle his unpaid debts.

Jin liberated her from imprisonment at the brothel, and helped her escape to the Enkiri Dera, a temple and shelter for women seeking refuge from abuse. After a three year stay, her marriage would be legally annulled, and she would be free to choose her own path in life.

The samurai planned to meet with Shino one day to pledge his love, devotion, and respect, and if it was her will, to accept the great honor of becoming her husband.

But for three years, that day seemed so far away that it didn't feel real anymore. It was intangible, always just beyond the horizon and never within reach, not unlike the much hoped-for reunion with his two friends.

The crucial fact that Jin overlooked was that Shino had already completed her three years at the temple several months ago. He could have made his way there at any time. It wasn't until he went on the run that he felt a sense of urgency, and a sense of loss, realizing that his meeting with his lover _could_ have been right around the corner, if only he'd held out hope.

Why didn't he act? Was he really so depressed that he couldn't recognize the opportunity in front of him? Or did he simply take it for granted, believing that he had plenty of time to fulfill his promise to her? Perhaps deep inside, he was afraid.

The reason was unimportant now. In his current predicament, it was unlikely that he would ever see her again. He certainly couldn't endanger her life by bringing her into this crisis, and it wouldn't be fair to ask her to wait for him when safety and stability were so elusive.

Jin had already made peace with it. He hoped that Shino would find someone to bring her the enduring care and happiness that he could no longer provide for her.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Part 2: Awakening**

 **Definition** **:**

1.) An act of regaining consciousness after being asleep.

2.) The start of a feeling or awareness in a person.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

In the cool, misty morning, Jin and Mugen sat apart from each other in silence, allowing Fuu to sleep late.

Jin was methodically - and repeatedly - polishing his swords like it was some kind of sanctified ritual that demanded unerring concentration and impeccable precision.

Mugen was lazily reclined against a tree with his legs outstretched and his hands folded behind his head, idly chewing on a long blade of grass and staring blankly into the glistening foliage.

Without averting his gaze from his focal point in the green distance, Mugan quipped, "They shiny enough yet, ya priss?"

"Hmm..." Jin sighed in annoyance as he shot a dirty look at Mugen from the corner of his eye.

When Fuu stirred, both men immediately shifted to observe her movements.

The young woman in the plum kimono slowly sat up and raised a tentative hand to the bandage on her temple. Her ears were ringing and her mind was clouded. She blinked hard several times to clear her vision, then she scanned her surroundings, finding the two swordsmen sitting nearby, watching her carefully. She smiled weakly at them.

Mugen greeted her with a lopsided grin, "Mornin', Girlie."

"Morning," she said groggily.

"How are you feeling?" Jin asked.

"Um... my head hurts. And this bandage is kind of itchy. Did you give me stitches?"

The ronin answered, "You don't remember?"

She tried to sift through mental images obscured by a muddled haze. "No... I guess not." She lightly touched the wrapped contusion with her fingertips.

"A bandage alone would not close the wound properly."

"Am I going to have a scar?"

"It is unlikely. Mugen has a surprisingly steady hand. The wound was closed cleanly."

Fuu raised her eyebrows at the rogue in disbelief. " _You_ did it?"

He smirked playfully. "What, ya think I can't sew a few stitches? Ain't that hard."

The petite brunette gawked at him in bewilderment until her attention was redirected to a different source of throbbing pain. Scrunching her face, she reached for the welt on the back of her head. "What about this? It still hurts really bad."

"Just a bandage. Be fine in a few days."

Seemingly satisfied with the treatment of her injuries, without another word, Fuu attempted to raise herself to stand on wobbly legs. Jin and Mugen simultaneously sprang up to grab her.

"Whoa, girl. Don't go gettin' up too fast," the vagrant said with worry in his voice.

"It is not wise to stand so quickly," the ronin echoed his concern.

"I can do it. Just help me."

The two men each held her by an elbow until she steadied herself.

"I'm gonna try to walk. Hold me up?"

The men continued to hold her arms, moving with her as she took a few slow, uneasy steps. After testing out her balance, she moved ahead more assuredly.

"Okay, you can let go." Fuu walked on her own, still slightly shaky, but improving with each step forward.

Jin queried, "Are you sure you should be walking?"

"I have to try. We can't stay here." She was right about that.

After a few more strides, the young woman asked, "Is there a river or a spring close by? I _really_ want a bath. I'm sure it will help to clear my head."

The two men exchanged an uncomfortable glance. This topic had not yet come up in their travels thus far. Clearly they couldn't allow Fuu to wander about on her own, but how on earth were they going to guard her while she bathed?

There was a nervous silence before Jin spoke up.

"One of us," he peered questioningly at Mugen, who returned an equally uncertain expression, "should go with you."

Fuu's forehead crinkled at the realization that her relaxing, solitary bath time was a thing of the past. She wondered how this was going to work out logistically. Obviously she wasn't going to let them watch her, but one of them needed to be close enough to listen for trouble.

She exhaled in exasperation. "Alright. Here's how this is going to work," she said authoritatively. "One of you - I don't care who - is going to walk with me. You will check out the area, or whatever it is you need to do, then you're going to give me some space. You will wait with your back turned, and you will not look at me unless I scream for help, or I tell you I'm finished. Got it?"

The two men exchanged another glance. Was she leaving it up to them to decide who would accompany her?

Half a minute passed without a response from either man. Fuu was getting annoyed.

"You're not going to make a decision? Alright, fine. Jin—let's go."

The man in gray raised an eyebrow and his body went rigid. This situation was unseemly at best. He really hoped that Fuu would choose Mugen so he wouldn't have to bear the burden of this undignified responsibility.

"Why _him_?" Mugen feigned resentment. _This oughta be fun_ , he thought to himself. _Let's see if the feisty girl I used to know is still in there somewhere._

Fuu's cheeks turned bright pink. "Because _Jin's_ not a pervert like you."

"Bullshit! He's been to plenty a' brothels! He takes 'em two at a time!"

Jin subtly rolled his eyes.

"So you're finally admitting that Jin likes _women_?" She walked right into Mugen's trap.

"Hey, I ain't sayin' he's not into dudes, too."

Jin stepped directly in front of Mugen with his hand gripping the hilt of his katana. "Take that back."

"Fuck you, Four-eyes." Mugen side-stepped Jin, and proceeded to ignore him.

"Unacceptable," the ronin muttered.

"You're such a jackass!" Fuu yelled at Mugen.

"Dumb broad!"

"Halfwit!"

"Bitch!"

"We both know you'd try to pull something, you depraved _idiot_ , so why bother denying it?"

The Ryukyuan's lips curved into a lascivious grin. "Ain't denyin' nothin', Girlie."

He was having entirely too much fun. He missed antagonizing Fuu and watching her get all worked up over nothing. It was a special bonus that he managed to humiliate Jin in the process.

"See?! You _are_ a pervert! You can't be trusted!"

Using his best cry baby voice, he tried to sound offended, "Aw, I'm so hurt." Then he smirked. "Thought ya didn't care which one of us goes with ya?"

"Well... maybe I do. Besides," she glared daggers at him, "you had your chance to speak up."

He leered back at her mockingly, "Oh, yeah? What're ya gonna do if I volunteer next time?"

Fuu's entire face flushed brilliant scarlet. She opened her mouth to shoot back an angry retort, but she was tongue-tied. Still glowering, her teeth clattered shut.

"That's what I thought." The rogue beamed in smug satisfaction at having succeeded in winning the argument, embarrassing Fuu, _and_ rendering her speechless.

She hated it when he had the last word.

"It ain't like Four-eyes wants to go anyway. Look at him." This time the vagabond didn't even have to try. Jin was doing a fine job of humiliating himself with his unusually transparent body language.

The samurai was petrified like a stone statue. In no way was he comfortable with the prospect of standing close to a naked, bathing Fuu. It was improper to begin with, and the exchange of vulgar unpleasantries between his two companions was making it feel more inappropriate by the second. To say nothing of the fact that his integrity was being brazenly insulted by a fiendish moron. He stared at them both with a mixture of irritation, disgust, and extreme awkwardness.

"Perhaps it would be best if I—"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Fuu was beyond outraged. "Would you two grow up already? This really shouldn't be that big of a deal!" The woman just wanted a damn bath. Was that too much to ask?

She yanked at Jin's sleeve with one hand, and forcefully shoved him in the back with the other. "Come on, _Four-eyes_ , let's move," she commanded. She was determined to get what she wanted, and she wasn't taking "no" for an answer.

Jin's brow twitched as he closed his eyes and hung his head in defeat. "Not you, too," he mumbled under his breath while she prodded him forward.

A crooked, toothy smile spread across Mugen's face at the sight of the tall samurai getting pushed around by the petite girl.

 _There's the bossy, stubborn brat I remember. She does exist. Maybe she's finally gettin' back to normal._

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Fuu huffed out loud while she dragged Jin through the damp, wooded landscape.

"That jerk."

 _Big surprise_ — _the 'old' Mugen is back. That didn't take long. Picking a fight for no good reason... What were we even arguing about anyway? I knew this would happen!_

 _..._ _But that_ was _kind of fun..._

She giggled quietly to herself.

This did not go unnoticed by the ronin.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Fuu and Jin roamed through the dark cedar forest for nearly fifteen minutes to reach the river. Fuu held Jin's arm and leaned on him for stability when the occasional wave of dizziness would cause her to stumble.

The deep woods gave way to a glistening river below a gently sloping bank that was carpeted with patches of soft moss and thin grass. The far side of the river was a steep incline dotted with ancient trees, reaching up to a low peak nestled among rolling foothills. Large boulders of porous volcanic rock were scattered at the river's edge, having tumbled down at some point in the distant past.

Jin surveyed the area for any potential threats and concluded that it was safe for Fuu to bathe, provided that she keep it short. He moved as far away from her as he possibly could while still listening for disturbances, keeping his back turned to give the young woman some privacy.

Fuu removed her kimono and carefully stepped into the clear, turquoise blue water. It was unpleasantly cold. The sudden chill was jarring, but it effectively cleared her brain fog and revived her senses. She splashed her face and wetted her hair, being careful to avoid her bandages, then washed up quickly. Shivering, she climbed out of the river and hastily dressed herself.

"Jin, I'm ready now." She approached the ronin from behind, and took his arm for balance and warmth. They began ambling among the broad tree trunks and dewy foliage of the forest to return to the camp.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said.

"It's quite alright," replied the tall raven-haired man.

"You know, we haven't had a chance to talk since we all met up," Fuu pointed out.

"Hm."

"Tell me what you've been up to for the past three years. Did you do anything fun or interesting?"

"Not really."

Fuu was unsatisfied with Jin's terse reply. "Um... Anything _not_ fun or interesting?"

"I was traveling."

"Really, that's all you have to say? You're almost as lame as Mugen."

Jin glanced down to see a sour moue on Fuu's face. He relented, "I wandered the countryside and passed through many towns and villages, none particularly memorable, and I took up various jobs to earn money. I never stayed in one location for more than a few weeks, and everywhere I went, I searched for signs of you two."

"You did?" Fuu smiled at this. "Why didn't you find us? I thought you said we were easy to track?"

"I looked only within the towns through which I already traveled. I journeyed to so many places that I presumed fate would eventually bring us together, but it seemed that was not meant to be." Then he said very quietly, almost under his breath, "Truthfully, I started to lose hope."

He felt a light squeeze around his arm from Fuu. His voice returned to its typical cool and collected tone as he continued to speak. "I discovered the bulletins soon after they were posted. Word spread quickly, due to the large sum of money being offered for our capture. It then became much easier to acquire information."

"Then maybe fate worked out after all." Fuu grinned.

"Perhaps." The corners of Jin's lips curved just slightly.

"I can't believe you searched for us for so long. Over six weeks?"

"I was not certain that Mugen would find you. I could not allow you to be captured."

"So... you came all this way just for me?"

"Mm."

Fuu was genuinely touched. "That means so much to me, Jin. Thank you for looking out for me." She lifted her gaze to the tall man's porcelain face. "I really missed you."

Jin returned the sentiment with a small smile and fondness in his dark eyes.

They were quiet for a time before Fuu inquired, "Did you ever meet up with Shino?"

"No, I'm afraid not." For the briefest instant, the man was far away, as if contemplating something. "It is of no consequence now."

"You won't see her again, will you? Because of this... because of me..."

"Fuu." Jin stopped walking and turned to face the young woman. He rested a hand on her shoulder while he looked down at her with a serious, almost stern expression. "This is not your fault. I would have faced the consequences of my crimes sooner or later, regardless of the circumstances. The only difference now is that I am no longer alone on my journey."

Fuu's face brightened a little bit. "I suppose that's true, isn't it?" Then her features turned somber when she read the sadness behind the man's eyes. "Anyway... I'm sorry that you won't see Shino again. I know you loved her. This must be really hard for you."

"Mm," he murmured quietly in a low voice.

Fuu took Jin's arm with another gentle squeeze, and they resumed their leisurely trek through the forest.

After a few minutes passed in silence, Fuu asked curiously, "What's it like to fall in love? I mean... what was it like for you, with Shino?"

The ronin's body stiffened. He was not comfortable divulging his emotional state, much less discussing his feelings for Shino in any greater level of detail than they already had. But he conceded that this was an innocent question coming from a young woman who honestly looked up to him. He tried his best to answer.

"It was all-encompassing. I was... _compelled_ to do everything I could for her."

"How did you know it was love?"

"I simply knew."

A crinkle formed between Fuu's eyebrows. "So... what if I _don't_ know?"

Jin turned to Fuu inquisitively.

Reading his unspoken question, she replied, "It's nothing. It's just that..." her voice trailed off.

"This is about Mugen, isn't it?"

"Wha—? What do you mean?"

"It's not hard to see." He gave her a knowing, brotherly look. "You're a terrible liar, not only to others, but to yourself as well."

Fuu averted her eyes, not willing to acknowledge his last remark, although she knew it to be true.

"If it's not hard to see, then why doesn't _he_ see it?" She frowned with a pout. "I think he cares about me, but he'll never say it, so I don't know for sure. It's almost like he's afraid. Except Mugen isn't afraid of anything. So what's his deal?"

"I believe your assessment is accurate."

"How do you know that?"

"Mugen is also a terrible liar," Jin said flatly. "But there is one thing he is afraid of."

"What is it?"

"He is afraid of losing you. He will fight, and if necessary, die to protect you."

"But he's always protected me, ever since we first met. So have you. You've both risked your lives for me over and over again."

Jin raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think Mugen is the same man he was three years ago?"

It took several moments for Fuu to register the full weight of Jin's question, as she considered the new behavior she had witnessed in Mugen over the last several days. His kindness, the care in his eyes, the worry in his features, the way he watched over her so protectively.

"No, I guess not. He definitely seems different somehow." Then she wrinkled her nose. "Although you'd never know it by the way he acts sometimes. He can be such a jerk!"

"Hm," the ronin agreed.

Fuu contemplated for another minute more. "Should I talk to him?"

"Only you can make that decision."

"I wish I knew what to do..."

"About what?" Mugen said gruffly. They had reached the camp, where the ex-pirate was waiting impatiently for them.

"Nothing..."

"You two lovebirds have a nice bath?" he teased playfully.

"Shut up, Mugen!"

"Ya know, I was just sittin' here thinkin'... maybe next time we should make it a threesome!" He just couldn't resist pushing Fuu's buttons.

"Ew, gross, you perv!" She threw one of her zori at him, but he easily caught it and sent it swooping back at her like a boomerang.

"I prob'ly ain't pretty enough for Four-eyes though," he said with a mischievous grin.

Jin closed his eyes and lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, exhaling deeply. "Hmm..."

Mugen burst out laughing with devilish glee. He failed to dodge the return flight of the zori, which hit him squarely in the forehead. It only caused him to laugh more hysterically, much to his companions' annoyance.

Fuu stomped the one foot still donning a sandal. "You jackass!"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

 **続く**

* * *

 **A/N: Coming up next** \- Fuu is determined to overcome her fears. Mugen comes to a realization, and Mugen and Fuu have a heart-to-heart. New OC's are introduced. Fluff, Drama, Angst, H/C, FLUFF.

 **Please review! :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

 **Additional Author's Notes**

"What in the heck was this author thinking _this time_?"

This chapter was the most fun to write so far. I laughed a lot. I hope readers laughed too.

Oddly enough, this is the most popular chapter of this story among readers, apart from whatever chapter happens to be new at any given time. In my stats, this chapter receives more hits than the others.

 **Japanese words used in this chapter**

Kimono, ronin, samurai, zori

You can find definitions of these words on my Tumblr (username Drealyn22) in a post called "No Roads Where We're Going Glossary."

 **Jin**

Jin is being a facilitator and a catalyst, again. He's been observing things for a while now. He knows what's going on, and he knows that Mugen and Fuu both need a nudge if they're going to figure things out. He ends up having a "heart to heart" with both of them, although _they_ seek _him_ out.

With Mugen, Jin asks very pointed questions without giving him enough time to bullshit his way out of it. Jin wants to validate his suspicions, and he wants to give Mugen that nudge. When he asks Mugen if he's afraid, that's a very premeditated question. He knows Mugen won't respond well to that, but that's the point. It's his way of planting a seed in Mugen's head.

With Fuu, Jin does more listening than questioning, but he does call her out for being dishonest with herself. Then he tells her that Mugen is doing the same thing.

It's also really sweet when Jin tells Fuu that he traveled all the way to Ikitsuki Island just to find her and protect her. That says how important she is to him. He wants her to be safe and happy.

Jin and Shino... This goes back to my notes in Chapter 1, where Jin lost his way. The meaning and purpose he had found with Mugen and Fuu disappeared after they were gone. The same thing happened with Shino.

With Mugen and Fuu, Jin could have started searching for them whenever he wanted, but he sat back passively, quietly getting depressed about it instead of actively working to fix the situation. It wasn't until he learned that they were in danger that he took action.

With Shino, it's not very different. He could have gone to meet her. Why didn't he? Maybe he thought he had lots of time. Maybe he was afraid that their feelings had changed. Maybe he was afraid of settling down. Maybe he just simply didn't know how to talk to her. It could be any number of things. Somewhere along the line, apathy and avoidance took hold. There's nothing he can do now, so he has to let it go... or at least he has to try.

Jin did learn some lessons from his experience with regard to Shino, and he tries to impart them to Mugen and Fuu.

Jin's message to Mugen: You don't have all the time in the world, and maybe you're making this more complicated than it needs to be. If it matters to you, then figure it out and deal with it.

Jin's message to Fuu: Don't lie to yourself. You already know how to you feel, so make your decisions based on that. Trust your intuition.

 **Mugen**

Why does he approach Jin? He _thinks_ he's going to gripe at Jin for always watching him and judging him, but that might just be his excuse to talk to Jin without admitting that he _needs_ to talk, or giving Jin the satisfaction of being superior in some way. Really, he just doesn't know what else to do. And besides that, it's time for Mugen and Jin to switch out on guard duty anyway, so he's got a legitimate reason to approach Jin. But Jin cuts him off right out of the gate, and whatever plans Mugen thought he had go right out the window.

Mugen picks an argument with Fuu for two reasons. One, he wants to get her riled up, just to see if she's still got some fight in her. Two, it's entertaining. He also gets a kick out of insulting Jin without actually saying anything to Jin's face. He's trying to irritate both of them, just because he can. Why not? Things have been too gloomy lately.

 **Fuu**

From the minute she wakes up in the morning, all the way to the end of the chapter, it's the beginning of her healing process, in more ways than one.

First she's trying to walk, working on healing her physical injuries. Then she gets determined to have a bath, and to do so, she gets bossy with the guys in order to get what she wants. She's rediscovering that she can be in control of the situation. Mugen's little game brings out her tough and stubborn attitude, reminding her that she doesn't have to take shit from anyone. Then she has a long talk with Jin, and he helps her work through some things. So overall, she's on the path to improvement.

 **Their Argument About Bath Time**

I've read several fanfics where Fuu chooses Jin in a similar situation, and Mugen gets pissed or jealous about it. Usually in those stories Mugen holds some sort of resentment toward Jin. Also, in the series, he gets upset when Fuu chooses Jin to go with Sara. I didn't want to repeat any of that.

Mugen is not jealous or irritated in any way. He's doing this on purpose - he actually has a goal in mind. He doesn't care who goes with Fuu, and if it was him, he probably wouldn't try anything anyway (okay, he might... but probably not). He just wants to push her buttons to get her flustered and pissed off so she'll fight back. It's like he's testing her in a way. Is that fiesty girl still in there somewhere? Everything he's doing is an act to facilitate that, and of course because he thinks he's hilarious.

Jin is the victim in this argument. Mugen is using him to aid in his effort to make Fuu angry, because he know's she'll defend Jin. He baits the hook, and she takes it. Mugen and Fuu are throwing Jin's name around left and right, and he's got absolutely no say in the matter. Then when the attention is finally focused on him and he has an opportunity to speak for himself, he's frozen. Mugen set this all up.

Mugen did not plan on Fuu getting pissed off at Jin and calling him Four-eyes. That was a surprise bonus. Poor Jin. Fuu later apologizes to him.

 **That's all for now!**


	6. Chapter 6: Declaration

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **No Roads Where We're Going**

 **Chapter 6:** **Declaration**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Samurai Champloo!_

* * *

 **Part 1: Resolve**

 **Definition:**

1.) To find a solution to (a problem).

2.) To reach a decision.

3.) Firmness of purpose; determination.

* * *

Fuu's injuries steadily improved over the three days that the companions continued their travels toward the northern coast of Kyushu. She started out shaky at first, with a throbbing headache and skewed equilibrium, but she refused to be stopped. Both men were quietly impressed that she pushed through her pain without a single complaint, although neither of them was surprised by her unyielding determination.

What did surprise them was the tremendous improvement in Fuu's mood and behavior. It seemed that her healing process extended beyond just her physical injuries. Unlike the fear and anxiety that had dominated her outlook in the days prior, she was seemingly carefree, full of exuberance, and enthusiastically vocal.

She happily described for Jin the intricate beauty of the Buddhist temples she visited in and around Kyoto, and the new, delicious varieties of tea she sampled there. She asked Mugen about his fights during the past three years, and he proudly recounted his most exciting beat-downs.

They all reminisced about their previous journey across Japan, and Fuu giggled when the guys argued over details like who earned or wasted the most money, who got them in or out of the most trouble, and who had the upper hand when they battled each other.

When Fuu pointed out the number of times she rescued _herself_ from trouble when her bodyguards were too useless to be bothered, both men automatically scoffed dismissively. The vagabond was especially disgruntled.

"Tch. Whatever you wanna tell yourself, Girlie."

All throughout the days, Fuu marveled at the little things she enjoyed most in their everyday surroundings: the invigorating freshness of the crisp morning air, the grandiose height of the ancient cedar trees, and the touch of gentle warmth emanating from the occasional sunbeam that found its way through the thick canopy overhead.

The joyful brightness of Fuu's smile and laughter filled the empty void of silence and lifted the cloud of apprehensive tension that had befallen the trio since their departure from Ikitsuki Island. For the first time since their reunion, things seemed almost normal again.

Unbeknownst to Fuu, the Ryukyuan continued to watch over her protectively while she slept. He had settled into a nightly routine of checking up on her before and after his turn to keep watch, and he always kept his gaze fixed on her as he fell into slumber.

On many occasions, Jin witnessed Fuu peeking at Mugen affectionately when she thought he wasn't paying attention. The vagrant caught her in the act more than once, and even though he teased her mercilessly about the glowing brightness of her flushed cheeks, the subtle softening of his features told Jin that he secretly enjoyed the attention.

The two swordsmen were constantly aware of the sights and sounds around them, never letting their guard down. The tiniest unexpected noise, no matter how innocuous, was cause for heightened suspicion. Fortunately, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. All that could be heard was the wind in the swaying treetops and the melodic singing of small birds.

In the early evening on the third day, they set up camp next to a bubbling river with swirling clear blue water. Mugen went downstream to fish while Fuu and Jin stayed behind to build a small fire for cooking.

This was the first time they had risked burning a campfire, out of concern that the light and smoke would draw too much attention. But after several days of subsisting on whatever they could find in the forest, mostly meager handfuls of berries and roots, their grumbling, famished stomachs finally won out. Everyone was eagerly anticipating the satisfaction of a hot meal.

Fuu's brown eyes sparkled with flickering gold as she reached her hands closer to the crackling flames.

"I'm so happy to be warm!" she exclaimed.

Despite the sultry summer weather, the forest floor was kept cool beneath the dense foliage of the cedar grove, and a chilly breeze billowed over the currents of the rushing river. It made traveling more comfortable during the day, but Fuu shivered after dark.

She rotated her body to let the heat radiate across her back, then she sat with her legs outstretched and wiggled her toes until her feet were toasty.

The reticent samurai in gray observed the young woman's actions and noted that her expression and body language had changed considerably in the last few days.

"You seem to be feeling much better," he commented.

"I am. I think I'll be able to take the bandage off of my cut soon, maybe tomorrow. My balance is a lot better too. I don't feel dizzy anymore."

Jin squinted almost imperceptibly, and Fuu understood that he wasn't asking about her injuries. She gazed into the dancing light.

"I'm just tired of being afraid all the time. It's been weighing me down for months, even before I met up with you and Mugen. I don't want to live like that anymore."

"What changed?"

"She got brain damage, that's what changed." The vagrant approached with six fish skewered on the end of his sword, already cleaned and ready to be cooked.

"Ha, ha. Real funny, jerk," Fuu said sarcastically. "No, it's just that... When I was being carried away, I realized that even if I made it out, even if you rescued me, it could still happen again and I might not be so lucky next time." She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "If I keep being afraid of getting kidnapped, then I'm always going to be afraid, because it's always a possibility."

Her companions gave her their unwavering attention as she spoke.

"The fact is," she continued, "we don't know how long we're going to live. We could all grow old, or we could all die tomorrow. Or you two could die, and I could be captured." She visibly shuddered with pained sorrow at the thought. "Losing you guys would be worse than any torture the shogunate could put me through.

"What I'm trying to say is, our time together might be short, and I don't want to waste it by feeling miserable every day when I could be enjoying it... with you." She smiled fondly. "You're my family and I love you both."

Jin and Mugen exchanged a brief glance, their faces revealing the tiniest hint of surprise and then awe before they each regained their composure. They had known all along that Fuu felt this way, but they never expected her to verbalize it so candidly. When the words were delivered in the delicate tone of her voice, the meaning behind them was unquestionably solidified. They _were_ a family.

The two former adversaries, who once wanted nothing more than to kill each other, could no longer deny that however begrudgingly, they had become like brothers. They might argue and insult each other, but it was benign squabbling born out of unspoken reverence, not derisive malice as it had been in the past.

Neither of them could remember exactly when this bond of mutual respect came to be, but they knew it had been forged solely by Fuu's unflinching perseverance and the sheer force of her will, the very same qualities they loved in her the most, and the same inherent strengths that she was calling forth now to overcome her fear and pain. They couldn't help but admire her for that.

"I don't know what's going to happen next," she said, "but whatever it is, I know that I can't prevent it, and I can't control the outcome. The only thing I _can_ control is how I choose to deal with it." Fuu looked from the flames to her two friends with spirited resolve. "So I've decided," she declared firmly, "I'm not going to be afraid anymore. I want to _live_. I want to make the most of my time. Of _our_ time."

The men were silent, Jin still watching Fuu, and Mugen now staring into the fire, as the depth of Fuu's statement slowly sunk in.

Her eyes glistened as she fought to hold back tears. "Sorry for getting all emotional on you guys," she choked out. "I know you don't like it when..." she trailed off with a quiet sniffle and she tried to blink the moisture away.

"You are very brave," the ronin reassured her.

"Thanks, Jin. I'm trying to be."

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Part 2: Reality**

 **Definition:** The state of things as they actually exist, rather than as they may appear or might be imagined. In a wider definition, reality includes everything that is and has been, whether or not it is observable or comprehensible.

( _Reality Check_ : an occasion on which one is reminded of the state of things in the real world.)

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As Mugen stared into the radiant blaze, he recalled his conversation with Jin several nights earlier. " _Don't miss your chance_ ," he had said. ' _Time is fleeting_.'

It occurred to him that Fuu was communicating the same thing. ' _Our time together might be short, and I don't want to waste it.'_

At that moment, Mugen realized that Fuu had more courage than he did. Jin had been right—he was afraid.

The thought of losing Fuu terrified him so much that he was paralyzed by it. It was preventing him from taking action. When had he _ever_ been afraid to take action?

Mugen could say with complete certainty that whenever Fuu asked him to be near her, he would be. But only when she asked him. He could never be the one to act first, unless she was already asleep. It was easy to watch her from a distance without letting her know that he cared, or that he literally couldn't rest at night if he couldn't see her in front of him. It was so much harder to let her _in_ , to show her that she mattered to him.

If he admitted his feelings to Fuu, then he would have to admit them to himself. That would make it _real_ , and it would make him weak and vulnerable. If she was taken away, how could he...?

Mugen was acting like a coward. His true weakness was his inability to deal with reality.

Fuu had said it perfectly. ' _If I keep being afraid of getting kidnapped, then I'm always going to be afraid, because it's always a possibility.'_

The ex-pirate had to acknowledge the truth in her words. There might come a day when his effort wouldn't be enough, when Jin's effort wouldn't be enough, and Fuu would vanish forever. Whether he chose to admit it to himself or not, he was already vulnerable, because it was always a possibility that she could be captured, and he would suffer the same sense of gut wrenching loss no matter what transpired between them in the meantime.

So what would be worse? Sharing his feelings with Fuu, and _possibly_ watching her disappear? Or watching her disappear, having never shown her that he cared?

The answer seemed so obvious now. But it only solved half of his problem. He still didn't know how to communicate it to her. He was horrible with words and he didn't want to scare her away with the wrong actions. Yet he had to do _something_. Remaining trapped in his own tangled bundle of excuses was no longer an option.

' _The only thing I can control is how I choose to deal with it,'_ Fuu had said. ' _I'm not going to be afraid anymore. I want to live. I want to make the most of my time. Of our time.'_

Now Mugen truly believed that Fuu was the bravest person he had ever known. She was making it her purpose to challenge herself, to tackle her fears head on, just like she had done with every other obstacle in her life, while he himself tried to ignore his cowardice by shoving it aside and inventing reasons to justify hiding from it.

And he wasn't alone. Even Jin once confessed that he had a habit of running away from his problems. The ronin harbored his own trepidation, doubt, and despair that he kept locked away someplace deep and hidden, shrouded by false indifference. That was one thing Mugen had learned about Jin in their travels together that struck a reverberating chord—it was a character flaw that made them alike in a fundamental way.

Fuu was different. It irritated him sometimes when it seemed like she was complaining about her problems, but really, it was her way of working it out. She just wanted move past the worries that had been holding her back.

She was more courageous than two of the most indomitable warriors in Japan. She attacked and emerged victorious when they failed to engage in the fight.

But Fuu's influence was not completely lost on them. She was inspiring Mugen to uncover a new form of bravery that he didn't know he had.

She really was an amazing girl.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The emissary cantered into the dusky evening, flanked by a fully armored and masked samurai warrior. Horseshoes noisily clomped on the stone-paved road as they reached the tall wooden gates at the final checkpoint on their journey to the regional daimyo's domain. The courier carried a message from Edo marked with the scarlet seal of the Shogun. He had been given specific instructions to deliver it directly into the hands of the daimyo. No one else was to open it.

The intimidating bodyguard at the messenger's side was hand-picked by the Shogun himself. It was not uncommon for an emissary to be accompanied by a samurai for protection against bandits and thieves, but it was highly unusual to see a warrior dressed in full military regalia. The armored figure exuded a silent aura of ruthless ferocity that unnerved the courier, causing him to fidget and shift in his saddle. The guardian never spoke, and he never acknowledged the presence of his travel partner. His attention was permanently focused on the path ahead.

Compared to the emissary's diminutive stature, modest black kimono, and simple topknot, the imposing warrior was conspicuously decorated. His ornate uniform was composed of red laquered bronze plates, intricately tied and knotted with black silken cord. His kabuto helmet was adorned with two large, protruding antlers. His face was concealed from the cheekbones to the base of the chin by a red laquered mask contorted into a sinister scowl, with large, flared nostrils, and an open, down-turned mouth with pointed teeth and fangs, stretched wide into a baleful sneer. He carried daisho on his left hip, a short kanabo club on his right, a quiver of arrows on his back, and a hankyu yumi bow in his left hand.

The crowd of peasant travelers who were lined up at the torch-lit gate scattered like a flock of birds, instinctively darting to the sides of the road and bowing deeply as the messenger and his terrifying escort passed. Even the disrespectful samurai thugs who guarded the checkpoint took three large steps backward and lowered their eyes to the dirty ground when the formidable figure approached. No one would so much as glance in the direction of the armored rider, let alone stop him to check for identification.

The gates were flung open, and without slowing their horses, the pair passed through the checkpoint without a single word or gesture from the guards.

They would ride through the night to the daimyo's castle, and the Shogun's message would be delivered by morning.

Though it was the last stop for the emissary, the samurai's service would not end there. He would be given further instructions upon arrival, and then his real mission would begin.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After dinner when their bellies were full, the three companions quietly relaxed, basking in the comfort of the campfire.

The two men glanced at each other, nodding once in a silent agreement: this was the right time to broach the subject of teaching Fuu to stay close to them during future attacks.

"Fuu," the ronin began, "now that your health has improved, we must discuss something of importance."

The young woman lifted her eyes from the waning flames to see a hardened expression on the raven haired man's face.

"The men who ambushed us utilized a tactic we did not anticipate, and as a result of our inability to adapt, you were left unprotected. We must prepare ourselves to combat similar situations in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"We must be more aware of our proximity to one another, and—"

"Our _what_ -immy?" The vagrant scratched his head.

"—we must communicate and coordinate more effectively."

Fuu furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm still not sure I understand. What does this have to do with me?"

The Ryukyuan responded, "All of us gotta stay together. If we move, you need to move with us. You gotta know where to be."

"Okay... How am I supposed to do that?"

"Training will begin in the morning," said the bespectacled samurai.

"Training? Me?"

"Gotta learn somehow, Girlie."

"For now," Jin stated calmly, "you should get some rest."

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Part 3: Unveil**

 **Definition:**

1.) To remove the cover or shroud from; to make (something that is secret or concealed) known or public; divulge.

2.) To take off one's veil; to reveal oneself.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Fuu's eyelids fluttered open and gradually focused on softly glowing embers, still emanating mild heat in the cool darkness. She lay on her side with her arm folded under her head, and her blanket tucked under her chin. Her mind was empty as she passively stared into the tiny fissures of luminous vermilion laced throughout the ashen coals. The first thought that entered her mind was recognition that she hadn't been haunted by nightmares in the past few nights. She was safe and warm, and her two best friends were resting close by. She smiled in gratitude.

She looked down past her feet to find Jin seated silently with his back against a tree, resting in a meditative pose. Fuu was positive that if she tried to sleep sitting up like he did, she would fall over in the night and wake up in the morning with twigs and leaves stuck to her face. She would never hear the end of it from Mugen.

She glanced up over her forehead to see the rogue lying on his back and snoring loudly with his arms and legs outstretched. She giggled to herself when she noticed that one arm was completely removed from the sleeve of his red haori, and one geta still dangled from his toes.

Then she peered straight out beyond the fire pit, toward the mossy riverbank bathed in a pool of opalescent moonlight that shimmered on the ripples in the whirling eddies. The serene landscape was almost mystical in its alluring celestial effulgence. It beckoned to her, and she couldn't resist the urge to immerse herself in its tranquil, resplendent beauty.

Fuu carefully rose and tiptoed barefoot away from her sleeping place. When she gingerly stepped past a sprawled out and heavy-breathing Mugen, he grunted and rolled to his side in the direction of the glinting water, his foot slipping out of the clinging geta.

She sat down close to the edge of the stream, stretched her legs, and leaned back on her elbows to observe the lustrous moon and gleaming stars. She lost herself in a thousand points of light while her thoughts drifted to her two best friends. She really did love them both, but in different ways.

Jin was her brother, the older male influence and stabilizing force that she didn't know she was missing since her father left her and her mother. He was a protective sentry, caring and supportive, who always watched out for her well-being. And oddly, although he spoke little, she loved talking with him. He listened attentively when she needed to think aloud, and he asked important questions with very few words or sometimes only a subtle expression in his eyes. Fuu valued his quiet wisdom and steadfast loyalty.

Mugen was... complicated. Her feelings for him had deepened since they were reunited, but being around him was confusing. She knew that he cared for her on some level, but in what way, she didn't know. He had a strange way of showing affection, and at times he was completely unreadable. His inconsistent demeanor could jump from joking and laughing to consternation within mere seconds. She wished she could understand what was going through his head. She wanted to see beyond his mask and know how he really felt.

Just then, the sound of approaching footsteps interrupted her wandering contemplation.

Speak of the devil...

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The ex-pirate's ears alerted him to the young woman's movement the instant she stirred from her slumber. When she moved past him, he rolled onto his side so he could watch her as she tiptoed away.

He stared with fascination while she flowed gracefully into the pale moonlight, becoming illuminated with a silver sheen that made her whole body glow and shimmer as if she were the moon herself. She was elegant and otherworldly, yet she was still the same Fuu, with her small hands and feet, cheeks that appeared rosey even under the wash of pearly light, and big brown eyes that now sparkled like the stars she seemed to be watching so intently.

He was so mesmerized that he almost missed Jin's low voice behind him.

"She needs you," the ronin said evenly.

"Nah, she don't. She's just sittin' there. She's fine."

"You know that's not what I mean."

There was a long silence before the vagabond exhaled loudly.

"You're an asshole."

Jin tried to suppress a smile.

Mugen stood, picked up his blanket, and made his way toward the river where Fuu lay on the mossy bank under the night sky, enveloped in iridescence.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Hey, brat."

"Hey, jerk."

"Mind if I sit down?"

From her reclined position, the woman in the plum kimono tilted her head back and looked up at Mugen, who appeared to be upside down. "Since when do you _ask_ to sit?"

"Since now."

Fuu sat up and brought her knees into her chest, while Mugen draped his blanket over her shoulders and lowered himself next to her.

"Thanks." She pulled the blanket around her. "You're never asleep when I think you are," she said with half a smirk. "I can't get away with anything."

"Yeah, well... I _was_ asleep before you started movin' around." _Before you moved to where I couldn't see you._

"I thought I was being quiet! How do you always know?"

He shrugged. "Just do."

"You didn't have to come out here."

"Eh. Whatever." _I wanted to._ "Couldn't get back to sleep anyway."

Fuu sighed. "Well at least I didn't wake Jin."

"Oh, he's awake too." _Heh. Bastard._

"Are you kidding? Jeez, now I feel kind of bad. The first time you guys try to get some rest, and I screw it up."

Mugen chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about it." He sat up straight, crossed his legs, and raised one finger to the bridge of his nose, as if pushing up an invisible pair of glasses. Then he spoke in a bland and colorless tone, "One must always be mindful of one's surroundings. A lapse in awareness is both imprudent and foolish."

They laughed hysterically together, Mugen slapping his knee, and Fuu covering her mouth with her hand to muffle her snickering.

"Shh! He can probably hear us!" she said under her breath. "He might be trying to sleep. We should be quiet."

Mugen imitated the ronin's eyebrow twitch before saying a little too loudly, "Screw him! It's his own damn fault for never pullin' the stick outta his ass!"

They cackled even more ebulliently, knowing that Jin's eyebrow probably really was twitching at that very moment. (In fact, even with his eyes closed and his body perfectly still, Jin's entire face convulsed with acrimonious scorn.)

When their giggling finally died down, they shared a long comfortable silence before Fuu spoke again.

"I never thanked you."

"For what?"

"For saving me the other day." She leaned her chin on her knees. "When I couldn't yell out to you, I thought I might never see you or Jin again. I was terrified. But then you came for me, just like you always do, and you saved me." Her voice became hushed. "I don't know why you do it."

"You don't know why?"

Fuu turned her head to face him, still resting her cheek on her knees.

"Jin and me, we'll always look out for you." _As long as I'm alive._ "It's like you said... we're family."

The girl crinkled her forehead. Did Mugen really just say that? She never imagined that he would express something so... sentimental.

The rogue wanted to say a lot of things then, but the words wouldn't come out. _I can't lose you... I need to be... You're the reason why... Dammit. It don't matter what happens now. I ain't leavin' this time. Never again._

"Well," Fuu continued, "I'm just happy that we're all back together now. I didn't realize how much I missed you guys. I can't explain it, but it feels like this is where I'm supposed to be... where I belong."

"Yeah."

It took a few seconds for Fuu to process that simple one word response.

"Wait... did you just say that you're happy to be with Jin and I? That you _missed_ us?"

Mugen smirked. "Maybe not Four-eyes"—even though he did miss the ronin—"...but yeah."

Fuu couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes were now locked on him, curious but cautious. "So... you're happy to be... with _me_?"

When Mugen turned to meet her gaze, he saw surprise, affection, hope, and vulnerability, all emotions that he recognized in himself in that same instant as he stared back at her. His heart thundered, yet he was overcome with a sense of calm. The fluttering sensation in his gut melted into a warm fondness that quickly spread throughout the whole of his being. The floodgates were opened and everything he had been holding back began to flow freely like the gentle currents of the glimmering moonlit water in front of them.

Fuu studied him carefully. There was something in his expression that she had seen several times over the course of the last week and a half, but even though she thought she knew what it was, she hadn't allowed herself to believe it. Could it really be...?

 _I might actually love this girl. Shit, how am I s'pposed to do this? I don't know what to say..._

He reached out and shoved the side of her knee with his knuckles, making her legs sway and causing her to lift her head. Then he gave her a crooked grin.

She smiled back at him with nervous astonishment as she witnessed a new side of Mugen emerging for the very first time.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her toward him. For a brief few seconds, her body stiffened in a natural reaction to the unexpected contact, but then she relaxed into his protective grasp and nuzzled her face into his chest. She could hear the slow and steady rhythm of his breathing, as air passed in and out of his lungs. His rapid pulse thrummed against her eardrum, and she became aware that her own heart was racing too, spreading warmth throughout her body.

Mugen bent down and pressed his lips to the top of her head. He whispered into her hair, "You're somethin' else, ya know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothin'," he said with a grin. _You just amaze me._

He took in a deep breath and inhaled the scent of sweet cherry blossoms and the earthy richness of the forest.

They sat together for what seemed like an eternity, quietly watching the swirling water weave and dance its way through the rocks and roots as it glided swiftly downstream.

After a while, Mugen could feel Fuu leaning into him more heavily and he knew that she was starting to doze off. With his nose still buried in her hair, he asked her, "You ready to go back?"

The young woman reached both of her tiny arms around him and clasped her hands together at his waist. "No."

"Good." He gently kissed the top of her head.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mugen carried Fuu close to his chest, and laid her down on her blanket.

She had drifted off while he held her, and when he tried to wake her, she only grumbled, "I don't want to go." He had to pry her hands apart before he could lift her into his arms to bring her back to the campsite.

Tonight he wouldn't be keeping his distance. It wouldn't be enough for him just to _see_ Fuu; he wanted to be near her.

He lay down next to her, wrapping his own blanket over them both while pulling her close so that her head rested in the crook of his neck. He once again pressed his face into her hair and breathed deep before he quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.

For an instant, Jin glimpsed at his two friends, curled up together and smiling in their sleep. He had never seen either of them look so tranquil. The smallest grin formed on his lips.

 _It's about time._

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Glowing torchlight emanated from inside the castle grounds, throwing deep shadows over the stone walls. A mysterious figure, a hunter in stealth black, was concealed in the darkness waiting motionlessly for the emissary's arrival.

The courier would deliver the next set of orders, as well as a special asset that would ensure the success of the mission.

The shogunate's plan had been flawless up to this point. The bulletins had successfully drawn out the ronin, and as expected he located the girl and the pirate. With no place else to go, the three fugitives had fled to the north. They would remain concealed while they traveled, but the bounty hunters who tracked them would leave a clear path to follow.

The setup was complete.

Now it was only a matter of time before the government closed in on them, obtained whatever valuable information could be tortured out of the girl, and eliminated all three of them for good.

The hunter was growing impatient. He only needed the Shogun's command before he advanced on his prey. The emissary couldn't arrive soon enough.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

 **続く**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Coming up next** \- Chapter 7 is important to the story. Fuu's training begins. A new OC is introduced, and the hunter receives orders. Jin encounters former students of the Mujushin Kenjutsu dojo. Fluff, action, drama.

 **Please review! :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

 **Additional Author's Notes**

So maybe by now you're familiar enough with my writing to know "What in the heck was this author thinking?" But maybe not. So here's some insight.

 **Japanese words used in this chapter**

Daimyo, daisho, geta, kanabo, kimono, ronin, samurai, shogun, yumi (hankyu yumi)

You can find definitions of these words on my Tumblr (username Drealyn22) in a post called "No Roads Where We're Going Glossary."

 **Fuu's resolution**

I've learned from counseling, as well as listening to the experiences of friends, that the best way to deal with anxiety and fear about things to come is to accept that you can only control your own reactions to negative events and people. You might have influence over certain events that you're directly involved in, but for the most part, things happen, and people are people. You're only responsible for you, and you're the only one who can take charge of your own response to negative stimuli. Anything else is a waste of your energy. This is not an easy thing to do, especially if you've been severely traumatized. It's a unique experience for each individual, and it can take years, even decades.

In Fuu's case, this has been going on for a couple years. We already know that she went to Ikitsuki Island to try to conquer this, but then she was thrown into another crisis situation, and she lost control. Now she is putting her foot down and saying, "Enough is enough. I'm not letting this rule my life anymore." She still cries, because this is hard and it's not something that just happens overnight, but she is making a deliberate effort to work toward a better state of well being.

 **Mugen's reality check**

This isn't the first time Fuu's words have caused him to think differently. In chapter 2, she taught him how to let go of guilt and forgive himself. In this chapter, she's teaching him how to accept the world, and himself, as it really is. She's not aware that she's having this impact on him, and until now, he hasn't put all the pieces together either. But now it's finally sinking in and he's taking it to heart. She has a kind of strength that he sometimes lacks, and he has taken that for granted.

And since Fuu's words are basically reinforcing what Jin has already said, Mugen is finally taking Jin's advice to heart as well. But he still calls Jin an asshole (out of love).

Mugen, the brash and emotionally inept A-hole, might just be growing up a little bit.

 **Mugen's confession**

He actually does a reasonable job of breaking the ice, but when the subject turns to he and Fuu, he still can't spit out the right words. In a way he leads Fuu to do the talking for him. When she finally asks the key question, he answers it through his actions. All he's wanted to do for this entire time is have Fuu near him, to hold her and keep her safe. A lot of people will probably say this is OOC. In some ways you're right.

My thoughts: For days now, Mugen has been feeling _something_ but not knowing what it is, and he's been debating internally about what it means and what he should do about it. He's only now figuring out what's going on, and it was Fuu (and Jin) who led him there. But this is not easy for him. This is completely new territory, and he has no clue what he's doing. He's a quick study when it comes to swordsmanship, and apparently reading and writing, but emotions? And expressing them without being a sarcastic jerk about it? He has to find a new path here, and once again, he goes with his instinct, which tells him to do what he's been wanting to do since the day he and Fuu met on Ikitsuki Island. He wants to just _be_ with her.

He also knows that Fuu is going through a healing process, and she's pretty overwhelmed. He respects that, and he wants to protect her by being there for her.

 **Lack of Jin time**

Jin was not as prominent in this chapter as I wanted him to be. However, he is still the facilitator who nudges Mugen in the right direction with Fuu. Jin screwed up his own chances with Shino, likely in the same way that he sees Mugen doing with Fuu. He also knows that Fuu wants to be with Mugen, and he'll do what he can to help her. So when he sees an opportunity for Mugen to man up, he doesn't let him turn away from it.

One of the things that made it so difficult to write this chapter was that I couldn't squeeze in everything I wanted to. I had to postpone some things until the next chapter, most notably Fuu's training, and some other scenes with Jin, as well as more with the hunter. But the bright side is that I have a head start on the next chapter, and plans for Jin to get more screen time later on.

 **Inspiration for the samurai's appearance**

I wanted the as-yet-unnamed samurai to invoke the image of a monster, preferably one that would be easily recognizable by common people, so I designed his outfit to make him look like a stylized version of an Oni (鬼), an ogre demon from Japanese folklore. They were depicted as large and hideous, with contorted faces, fangs, and horns. They typically had red or blue skin (I went with red). They carried an iron club called a kanabo, which gave them the appearance of being very strong. The Oni were so feared that some villages had yearly rituals to drive them away. It seemed like an appropriate choice.

 **The hunter**

You'll just have to wait and see. This is one where I had to cut out some material because of the length of the chapter. It will appear in the next chapter.

 **Research & resources**

I did a TON of research on a lot of different topics: important people and historical events, the structure of the shogunate, samurai armor, Ryukyuan customs, noble clan names and kamons, and especially Mujushin Kenjutsu. I'm fascinated by the Zen influence of the Mujushin style, and I now understand why Jin wears those Buddhist prayer beads on his wrist. The philosophies of Buddhism were an integral part of Mujushin Kenjutsu. That's one of the things that made it unique among other kenjutsu schools of the time. All of this stuff gives me really good context to understand the world I'm working with here.

I found the best online Japanese dictionary ever. It's called Tangorin. You can search in English, romaji, kana, or kanji. Absolutely everything is cross-referenced, including the radicals and nanori readings. All kanji are used in an example sentence using each possible reading. It will even conjugate verbs for you, so you can learn all of the verb forms. I learned over a dozen new kanji this month alone.

(Fuu's name takes on a whole new meaning when you look at the correct reading for the kanji used to spell it (風). Fans of Samurai Champloo usually translate "fuu" to mean wind, but it's not that simple. That kanji can be read as "kaze," "fuu," or "fu." "Kaze" means wind. "Fuu" means something along the lines of tendency, style, manner, or way.)

I also found a whole chart of noble clan names and kamons, which includes something like 200 clans. I'll happily share it with anyone who is interested.

I have posted some of my research on Tumblr (drealyn22).

 **Changes**

I am doing away with the definitions for my chapter titles. * **Scratch that!** * I reconsidered this. I actually went back and added parts with names and definitions to this chapter, and chapter 5. I rewrote some of the definitions in previous chapters as well.

I also went back and added author's notes to the end of every chapter that explain what was going through my head, similar to these you're reading right now.

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Progression

**A/N:** If you have any questions or curiosities, you are more than welcome to send me a PM or go to my Tumblr. Username drealyn22. :)

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **No Roads Where We're Going**

 **Chapter 7: Progression**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Samurai Champloo!_

* * *

 **Part 1: Tough Love (Cruel to be Kind)**

 **Definition:** (Idiom) An expression used when someone treats another person harshly or sternly with the intent to help them in the long run.

* * *

Fuu buried her nose in her cozy blanket and snuggled closer to the soothing heat source that warmed her whole body. In response, the blanket seemed to tighten of its own volition.

A raspy but gentle voice filled her ears. "Girlie."

 _Whose voice is that? Mugen? No, I must be dreaming. Mmm... it's so nice here, I don't want to move._

"Girlie," said the voice again. Fuu's covering loosened, and she frowned as the wonderfully relaxing core of heat pulled away.

"Hey, where's my blanket?" she said in a groggy voice. She lazily opened her eyes and was momentarily confused by the sight of a blurry mass of red in front of her. She automatically flinched back, and when she saw Mugen's boyish smirk, her cheeks flushed in abashed surprise. "Mugen?"

"Look at that blush!" he teased.

"Wha—? I'm not blushing!" Fuu's heart began racing, and her face was on fire.

"Oh, yes you are," he said, clearly entertained. He reached out to smooth a few strands of chestnut hair away from her forehead. "What were ya sayin' about a blanket?"

She tried to raise herself up to glimpse at the thick cloth that enveloped her, but it constricted, preventing her from moving.

"What's going on—?" she said, still in a haze. " _Oh_." As her vision focused, she discovered that it wasn't the wooly layer holding her in place—it was Mugen's arm encircling her in a vicegrip. _He_ was the source of comforting heat she'd been nuzzling into. Her cheeks brightened like a glowing lantern.

"Ya gonna get up?" He asked playfully.

"What? Oh... Um... " she was too dumbstruck to form an intelligible response. Mixed feelings of awkwardness, astonishment, and blissful contentment spontaneously crashed together.

She tried to lift her upper body, but only succeeded if bringing her head and shoulders a few inches off the ground. She flopped back down with a pout.

Mugen gave her a lopsided grin. There were very few things that he enjoyed more than watching Fuu get embarrassed. It was high on his list, right next to fighting, drinking, food, and brothels. _Well, maybe not brothels anymore._

Nope, brothels were definitely off the list. Maybe drinking too. _Nah, screw that._

Fuu struggled to compose herself. "Ugh... Good grief." She took in a deep breath, held it, and squeezed her eyelids shut. Maybe this wasn't real. Maybe Mugen would just disappear, as if this was all a bizarre hallucination, so she wouldn't have to feel so damned self-conscious. Or maybe she was still asleep, stuck in a dream she never wanted to wake up from, where she could stay enclosed in his protective embrace forever.

When she opened her eyes, the vagabond was staring at her in amusement. With an exasperated sigh, she released the breath she'd been holding.

"Ya gettin' up, or what?" he asked a second time.

She tried to wiggle out from under his arm, but he would not loosen his grip. Now he was just toying with her. Maybe if she stopped playing his little game, he would let her up.

Fuu batted her long eyelashes and simpered with coy innocence. "What if I said no?" She relaxed into his arms, snuggled into his chest, and closed her eyes again, ready to drift back to sleep.

"Too bad!" The rogue abruptly jumped to his feet and threw the blanket off the young woman.

"Hey!" She began shivering instantaneously.

The vagrant's mouth spread wide in a smug, toothy smile as he lifted his sword over his head.

From some distance away, Jin sighed. _I suppose this is how it's going to be with these two from now on. A brand new form of idiocy._

"You jerk!" Fuu wrapped her arms around herself, shaking in the biting chill. She surveyed her surroundings and realized just how early it was. "The sun's barely up!"

"Got no time to waste!" Mugen said. "We need to get movin' in a couple a' hours."

She glared at him with scorn. "Then why can't I sleep for a couple of hours?"

"'Cause it's time to start trainin'."

She had forgotten that the swordsmen would begin teaching her today. " _Fine_ ," she grumbled. "I'm just going to wash up."

Fuu dragged herself to the river's edge where she dipped her hands in the cold water and splashed her face and neck. Now she was awake—but still disgruntled about it.

When she returned, Jin was seated silently, and Mugen was standing nearby, fidgeting impatiently.

The reserved samurai spoke flatly, "We will begin with breathing exercises."

"Are ya kiddin' me Four-eyes? We ain't got all damn day."

"It is essential to begin by centering oneself. Correct breathing technique is a fundamental—"

"Bullshit, let's just go already."

"Hmm...," Jin muttered with a measure of irritation. He knew that Mugen would intentionally be a nuisance if they continued down this path, so he relented. "This is _not_ the proper way to begin, but seeing as how Mugen doesn't know the meaning of 'patience' _or_ 'technique,' we will postpone breathing exercises until tomorrow morning before sunrise."

"Before sunrise?! Thanks a _lot_ Mugen!"

The ex-pirate leered at her mockingly.

Jin rose to stand and unsheathed his katana, while Mugen readied his European longsword.

"Why are you taking out your swords? I thought I was just learning today?"

"We will be sparring," said the ronin.

"Like fighting? For real?" Fuu's anxiety was rising.

"No better way to learn, Girlie." Mugen gestured at Jin with a flip of his head. "She should start with you."

"Very well."

"Why?" questioned Fuu.

"'Cause he's _predictable_."

Jin sent a dirty look in Mugen's direction before explaining to Fuu, "Mugen will attack, and I will defend. You will be positioned behind me. You will move when I move so that no matter where I go, you will always remain at my back and away from the attacker. Do you understand?"

"I think so." Fuu moved into position.

"Stand with your feet apart, at shoulder's width, and bend your knees. Your goal is to maintain a stable stance."

Fuu stepped out to each side as Jin instructed.

"Wider."

She widened her stance as far as the narrow length of her kimono would allow. "Okay. Now what?"

In an instant, Mugen raised his sword and lunged at Jin.

"Wait!" Fuu squawked, grabbing the back of Jin's sleeve.

The vagrant stopped mid-stride, and the ronin peered at her over his shoulder.

"What's the fuckin' problem?"

"I wasn't ready," she said sheepishly.

Mugen rolled his eyes.

The samurai was emotionless. "An enemy will not announce himself."

The woman sighed dejectedly, and returned to her stance. " _Okay_ ," she whined.

Once again, the man in red raised his sword.

Fuu nervously peaked out from behind Jin to see Mugen's powerful swing coming down. She winced in anticipation as their swords clashed with a metallic clank that echoed in her ears. She gaped as the Ryukyuan swung again, but before their weapons could collide for a second time, the ronin took a large step backward, bumping into Fuu and knocking her flat on her butt.

"Ow!" she exclaimed indignantly. "That hurt!"

"Get up," Mugen commanded.

Fuu grimaced at the pain in her tailbone as she stood and patted the dust off of her kimono.

Jin aimed a piercing gaze at the woman. "What did you do wrong?"

"What do you mean? I was just standing behind you and—"

"Why did you fall?"

"You backed into me!"

Jin's voice was cold. "What were you doing when you fell?"

"I was watching Mugen. He was about to—"

"Exactly."

"What?" The girl was completely confused.

"Your objective is to remain in position behind your defender. To do so, you must be aware of his proximity to you, and you must anticipate his movements. You cannot achieve this if you are distracted by the assailant."

"Oh." She pursed her lips peevishly.

"Again."

Fuu tried to ignore Mugen this time, instead watching Jin's back as the training resumed. His arms rose as he lifted his katana to swing downward and she heard the sharp impact of metal against metal. She was aware that he was beginning to inch backward, but before she could get out of his way, he stepped into her, and she fell to the ground.

"Hey!" A pinch formed between her eyebrows.

"Get up," Mugen commanded more sternly this time.

Fuu petulantly scowled at both men before she stood with exaggerated difficulty.

Jin scrutinized her once more. "What did you do wrong?"

She sighed in a huff. "I was watching you, but you were too fast."

"And what would have happened if I hesitated?"

"I don't know, maybe you wouldn't have knocked me down?" she quipped sardonically.

"In battle," Jin stated with chilled composure, "a split second of hesitation means death. The enemy would have killed me, and taken you."

Fuu protested, "But we're not _in_ battle, we're just—"

"Ya gonna take this seriously?" Mugen was annoyed.

"I am, but—"

"Then quit your whinin'. This is a real fight, Girlie. You gotta move like your life depends on it."

"But—"

"You must be prepared to act at a moment's notice," Jin instructed, "Never hesitate."

"Okay, I get it, but—"

"You must be more mindful of—"

"Aagh! Come on, you guys!" She threw her hands in the air in frustration. "How do you expect me to learn anything if all you do is criticize me? I can't even ask a question! All you're doing is telling me everything I'm doing wrong!"

Mugen glanced at Jin. "Maybe she needs some motivation."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? You think I'm not motivated?! Why can't you just be nicer about it?"

Jin lowered his eyelids. "Mm. Very well." He turned to Fuu. "Again."

The woman's lower lip jutted out childishly and she stomped back into position behind Jin. When he began moving to deflect Mugen's strike, she watched him closely, prepared to jump back on cue, but instead, the man took two steps forward and one to the right, sweeping his blade wide to the left. Fuu was suddenly exposed, and Mugen was coming at her.

In a single motion, the rogue somersaulted under Jin's sword, rolled onto his feet, snatched Fuu by the waist with one arm, and tossed her over his shoulder. Then he proceeded to walk away at a brisk pace with rough, clunking footsteps, while Fuu bounced helplessly in his unyielding hold.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she screamed. "Put me down!"

The vagrant kept walking in silence.

"Mugen stop!" She flailed her legs and slapped his shoulder, but he didn't acknowledge her. "Jin, do something!"

Fuu raised her head from Mugen's back, searching for some reaction from the tall samurai, but he stood motionlessly with his back to her.

"Jin!" she pleaded.

She watched his long black hair and gray kimono fade into the distant foliage as Mugen continued to haul her away. Her mind flashed back to her kidnapping several days earlier. Her attacker had carried her away almost exactly like Mugen was doing now, except it was the vagabond's back that had disappeared into the distance instead of the ronin's.

Panic set in. This was too much too familiar... too difficult to relive.

For the first time, Fuu was fearful of Mugen.

"Put me down!" Tears were streaming as she began to beat on his back with her fists.

"Is this what ya want?" His voice was rough and tense, infuriated. "'Cause this is what's gonna happen."

"No... Please, Mugen," she cried. "Please put me down."

Mugen stopped walking and dropped her harshly to her feet. She tried to step away from him, but she tripped on a root, stumbled, and fell onto her hands and knees. She peered up at him with tear-stained cheeks.

"Why did you do that?" She glared at him with frightened, apoplectic bitterness while salty droplets continued to fall.

He hated the panic that was so plainly evident in her expression, that _he_ had evoked.

Mugen fondly recalled Fuu's blushing embarrassment and her coy smile from not even an hour ago when they awoke together in warm contentment. Now she was clearly afraid of what he had just done to her, and it burned him inside. But this was a matter of keeping her safe. If this lesson would teach her the value of defensive awareness, then he would put them both through the agony of this unrelenting treatment. He would swallow the shame he felt when he looked at her terrified face, and he would not show her an ounce of sympathy.

"Pull yourself together, dammit!"

"You're such an asshole!"

"Dumb broad! I spent over _a year_ with you on a mission that you fuckin' refused to back down from, no matter what kinda fucked up shit got thrown in our way! I seen you stand up to yakuza, slave traders, religious whack jobs, and some a' the best fuckin' fighters I ever crossed swords with! And now you're bitchin' about a little _sparring_?"

Fuu was completely taken aback by Mugen's incensed yelling. It might have sounded like a compliment if he wasn't so enraged. She pushed herself into a sitting position, and scooted back until she hit a tree trunk.

"What was it ya said last night about gettin' kidnapped?" he demanded.

She wiped her tears, smearing dirt on her face. "I... I don't..." Her voice trembled.

"It's always a possibility, right?"

"Y-yes."

"And what did ya say you were gonna do about it?"

"I..." She shook her head, not able to put together an answer.

Mugen aggressively stepped forward, causing Fuu to press herself flat against the tree. With a hard glare and a sneer, he repeated his question, emphasizing each word individually, " _What are you gonna_ do _about it?_ "

Her jaw set at the realization that Mugen was throwing her own words back at her. She remembered her firm declaration from the night before, and the determination that inspired it. "I'm not going to be afraid anymore," she replied firmly.

"You're not _going_ to be afraid?"

"I'm _not_ afraid!" she shrieked.

"Ya sure about that? 'Cause ya seemed pretty fuckin' afraid just now, and it was only me. What if this was a real fight? You'd already be gone! Ya wanna get kidnapped again?"

"No!"

"Then quit your damn complainin' and toughen up! The girl I know doesn't take shit from nobody! Not me, not Four-eyes, and definitely not some asshole bounty hunter who thinks he can just pick ya up and walk way with ya! That ain't fuckin' happenin', 'cause you're gonna work your scrawny ass off until ya get this right! It ain't that hard a concept. Jin moves, you move. It's that fuckin' simple."

Wiping away the last watery teardrops, the girl's features hardened into the fierce resolve and spirited courage that Mugen knew and admired. He had succeeded in sparking her fiery inner strength.

He shouted at her, "Ya gonna let fear get in your way?"

"No!" she yelled back at him.

"Ya gonna cry every time ya fall on your ass?"

She raised herself to stand. "No!"

"Ya gonna let some mook grab ya and run?"

" _Never_ ," she ground out virulently.

"Then what're ya gonna do?"

Fuu squared her shoulders, lifted her chin, and declared resolutely, "I'm going to stand up for myself." Her brown eyes were blazing. "I _refuse_ to give in."

"Goddamn right! Now get your ass back over there and do it again!"

Fuu marched purposefully toward the ronin, who hadn't shifted a fraction of an inch from his position. She made deliberate eye contact and nodded once as she moved to stand behind him. He respectfully nodded back.

As he watched her, Mugen's lips curled into a half grin. _That's my girl._

The Ryukyuan approached and without warning, immediately leapt at Jin. Fuu was instantly engaged in the battle, observing Jin's arms and shoulders as he swung his katana, and his feet as he gracefully danced through his attacks. When he took a quick step backward, Fuu was bumped and almost toppled over, but she steadied herself by placing a hand on the small of his back and quickly stepped to match him.

With her hand resting on him, she could feel Jin's weight shifting and she could more easily anticipate his trajectory. She moved with him as he stepped side to side, back, around to the right, rushing forward, angled back to the left, and so on, as the fight progressed. She stumbled over and over again, but she didn't give up.

The samurai unexpectedly jumped to the side and turned away from Fuu, leaving her out in the open. She saw Mugen coming at her with a wicked smile, and she launched herself in Jin's direction, landing in a heap. He grabbed the back of her obi, lifted her off the ground with one hand, and shoved her behind him.

"Down," Jin commanded.

"What?"

Jin crouched, and all Fuu could see was the glinting edge of Mugen's longsword slicing through the air.

"Oh, crap!" Instead of dropping down like she was instructed, her reaction was to lean backward away from the swing of the vagrant's blade. Her zori slipped out from underneath her and she hit the ground hard. "Ow!"

The samurai quickly stood and jumped forward to swing back at Mugen. Fuu was frozen in a daze.

"Fuu."

She snapped to attention, stood up, and stepped into Jin's shadow. "I'm here."

"Good."

Mugen flipped onto his hands and spun his geta at Jin's head. The ronin hopped to one side to avoid the blow. Fuu tried to follow, but she tripped and fell onto her knees. Unable to get up fast enough to move away from Mugen's spinning kick, she flattened herself to the ground and covered her head, barely avoiding the steel plates as they flew past her.

She scrambled over to Jin and gripped a fist full of his kimono to stabilize herself, but once again, she was too slow. By the time she was upright, he was already spinning to the opposite side. He put his arm out in front of her and pushed her back.

The rogue careened into the air and vaulted off of a tree trunk, flipping high over Jin's and Fuu's heads and landing behind them. Fuu spun around, and he winked at her mischievously.

"Down," Jin commanded.

This time Fuu dropped automatically. The man in gray whirled around and swung his katana in a level arc, right over Fuu's head, forcing Mugen back. He then stepped in front of her, leaving her struggling to get off the ground.

"Fuu."

She clambered to her feet and placed her hand on his back. "Here."

"Good."

And with that, both men stopped their attacks and sparring was done for the day. Jin sheathed his sword and acknowledged Fuu with a single nod.

"You've done well."

"I did?" Fuu said hopefully between heavy breaths.

"You're clumsy and you're slow," Mugen criticized.

"Oh, come on, Mu—"

"But ya done good," he said with satisfaction.

Fuu beamed with pride.

He draped a sweaty arm around her shoulders. "Don't go gettin' cocky just yet. Tomorrow it's my turn!"

Panting, Fuu pushed out shallow breaths between her words. "Well, at least I won't have to be on the receiving end of your geta next time. You're really a pain in the ass."

"Ha! You're one to talk! 'Sides, ya think Four-eyes is gonna go easy on ya?"

Fuu peeked at the ronin, only to meet an icy gaze. He most certainly would not go easy on her.

"Aw, jeez..." She looked back at Mugen. "But you're going to stay with me, right?"

"Nope! You're gonna stay with _me_." He quirked an eyebrow. "Good luck with that!"

"Mugen!"

He shoved her in the arm and she stumbled to the side.

"Jerk," she complained. "You know, you smell horrible."

"You don't smell so fresh yourself, Girlie."

Fuu bent her head down, and scrunched her nose when she smelled her own offensive odor. "Ugh... Gross. I need a bath."

"I'll take one if you take one," he teased with a salacious smirk.

She punched him in the ribs.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Part 2: Advance**

 **Definition:**

1.) To go or move forward or onward; traveling toward a particular place.

2.) To bring or be brought to a further stage of development; improve.

3.) To move against another, as when advancing on an enemy.

* * *

"Karyuudo-san," the daimyo spoke formally. "You have arrived sooner than anticipated."

The black-robed regent was seated on a large cushion at the head of an expansive and exquisitely decorated chamber. Gold-painted wall panels were embellished with detailed depictions of historic battles fought by lords and nobles of the ruler's clan. Every scene was illuminated by lanterns affixed to broad posts between each panel. Ornate cherry blossoms, peonies, camellias, and an array of other blooming flowers colored each of the golden squares on the ceiling above.

"Lord Asano-sama," acknowledged the hunter. He removed his straw sugegasa hat, knelt before the daimyo, and bowed deeply until his forehead touched the floor. He was dressed as an ordinary ronin in a deep green kimono and brown hakama. Beneath the unremarkable sugegasa, his head and face were shrouded in a black zukin hood and fukumen mask. His wide kimono sleeves obscured the black tekko gloves that covered his hands, exposing only the tips of his fingers.

When Karyuudo raised his head, he saw that the ruler held a document in his lithe, pale hand.

"I received the Shogun's communication only an hour ago." The seated man elegantly gestured with delicate fingers toward the side of the chamber. "As you can see, a special reinforcement has arrived as well."

A samurai in red laquered armor and a viciously scowling mask stood straight and motionless in front of the painted image of a militant warrior spilling the blood of an insolent peasant.

"Kaibutsu is at your disposal. You may use him in any way you see fit." Asano narrowed his eyes as if to study the hunter. "Have you been informed of the details of your targets?"

"Yes," Karyuudo spoke in a strangely muffled tone, disguising his true voice. "I have been briefed on their skills and backgrounds."

"Please elaborate."

"The ronin was a prodigy of the Mujushin Kenjutsu dojo before he killed Master Mariya Enchiro in cold blood. The pirate from Ryukyu has no teaching, but he is a ruthless killer of extraordinary ability. Together they have killed many government officials and high ranking samurai."

"And the girl? What do you know of her?"

"The girl's father was a key player in the Shimabara uprising. She has connections with European traders and religious leaders. It is believed that she knows the locations of the remaining Kakure Christian communities. This information would enable the shogunate to eliminate the Christian threat to the peace and sovereignty of our nation."

"Very good, Karyuudo." The daimyo examined the message he held bearing the scarlet seal of the Shogun. "The criminals will arrive on the western shore of Honshu within the week. You will be waiting for them. Your first order is simply to observe. Study them. Discover their strengths and weaknesses. Find something useful that can be exploited to break the girl and extract the required information. Second, you will apprehend the fugitives and transfer them into Kaibutsu's custody for transport to Edo. The Shogun would prefer that all three of them be captured alive, however, the girl is the priority. If the men become a problem, kill them."

Asano folded the paper in his hands, and passed it to his retainer. "Burn that."

The servant bowed with his upper body parallel to the ground, and backed away from the noble, careful not to show his back. He reached one corner of the letter into a flaming lantern, then dropped the burning document into an iron pot. A wisp of black smoke snaked into the air as the orders were incinerated.

"There is just one more thing," the daimyo continued. "It is possible that the targets will be assailed by mercenaries seeking to collect the reward money. Allow it. Common bounty hunters are of no threat, and this may provide an opportunity to assess their combat tactics. Is this understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

"When the subjects reach Izumo province, you will report to the Matsue domain."

Karyuudo nodded and bowed to Asano once more, then he stood and flashed a pointed glance directly at Kaibutsu. He replaced his straw sugegasa and exited the daimyo's chamber, followed closely by the samurai warrior, now under his command. They obtained fresh horses from the stable, and began their ride to the west coast.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"What do you hear?"

Fuu sat, kneeling with her eyes closed and her hands folded in her lap. She breathed slowly and evenly, in sync with Jin as he guided her through the exercise. They had practiced for three consecutive mornings, followed by sparring, before they set out each day.

The girl listened carefully. "Um... I hear leaves... wind in the trees... and birds in the distance."

"What else?"

"The river."

"What does the river sound like?"

"Soft... maybe it's a small stream? There's rushing water farther away... a little waterfall?"

"Good. And what do you hear around us?"

"Mugen being loud," she mocked, "swinging his sword around like an idiot."

"Hey, shut your face, girl! You'll be glad when you're standin' behind me and I kick Four-eyes in the ass!"

Fuu ignored the vagrant. "I think there's something in the bushes. Maybe an animal, like a squirrel or a chipmunk."

"Where is it?" Jin questioned.

"It's behind you. Oh, wait... did it just climb a tree?"

"Yes. Very good, Fuu. Now we'll finish with three more long breaths. Inhale through the nose, and exhale through the mouth."

They breathed in unison, and when they were finished, they stood and bowed to one another.

"Sensei," Fuu said, addressing the ronin honorifically.

"Please. That is not necessary."

"Then how about Onii-chan." She beamed at him.

He gave a slight bow of his head and smiled only with his eyes in an expression that was unique to Jin. "As you wish."

"You two done bein' proper and shit?"

The bespectacled man raised an eyebrow in Mugen's direction, and the young woman stuck out her tongue.

"Careful, Girlie. I might bite that off one day." He leered lasciviously. "Better not tempt me."

Fuu gasped in shock and a bit of horror, but her scarlet cheeks and tiny dimple belied the fact that she enjoyed his playful teasing.

"Inappropriate." The samurai glowered at the rogue.

"Pfft. She likes it."

The girl's cheeks burned with the crimson brilliance of a rising sun. "That-that's enough," she stammered. "Can we just start sparring already?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

In less than a day, they had reached the northern coast of Kyushu. They stopped traveling in the late afternoon to eat, rest, and plan the following day's journey across the sea to Honshu.

Mugen caught a few fish in a nearby river, and Fuu prepared to cook them while Jin studied the map. They discussed their preparations over dinner.

"We must cross a narrow portion of the Hibiki-nada Sea to reach the coast, west of Shimonoseki, here," he pointed to the location. "Mugen, you will need to navigate us to a safe landing point."

"Then we're gonna do this like before. There's a fishin' village up ahead. After dark, I'm gonna scout out a boat. I'll take it and hide it if I can, but we're prob'ly gonna have to sail out from the village docks. That means we gotta leave before the fisherman do, three or four hours before dawn. When we pass Hikoshima Island, we'll come ashore on the mainland and start walkin' from there."

"How long?" asked Fuu.

"Few hours to cross, maybe more, dependin' on the wind. If we leave early enough, we'll prob'ly get there by midday."

"Then it is settled," said the stoic ronin.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mugen was out of breath when he returned to camp more than two hours after sunset. "We gotta leave from the village, and we're gonna have to do it fast and quiet. Saw two ronin hangin' around. Dunno if they're here for us, but they don't belong. Could be more of 'em."

"Hmm." As Jin considered this, he glanced down at Fuu, who was already sleeping soundly. "Did you see any markings? A kamon?"

"Yeah, a white flower or a grain or somethin'. Three points on it, and two smaller ones in back. The dudes were tall. Hair like yours, but shorter."

"Mizuno."

"Who?"

"The Mizuno clan. More specifically, the brothers Ichirou and Hideki. They're not here for us. They're here for me."

"Shit, ya fuckin' serious?"

"They will be a problem for us if we encounter them in the village when we try to leave. I must confront them tonight."

"Then let's get Girlie up so we can go."

"No," Jin said firmly. "I must go alone. We cannot risk exposing Fuu. I will leave immediately." He stood and secured his daisho at his hip, then he removed his glasses and held them out to Mugen. "Take these."

" _What?_ "

"I cannot wear them in the village." He reached for the supply bag and retrieved his straw hat. "I do not expect any difficulties, but if for some reason I do not return in time, you will sail without me." Without another word, he began walking toward the village, leaving Mugen to stare after him in bewilderment.

"Ya better not get yourself killed, asshole!"

Mugen sat beside Fuu and examined Jin's glasses in his hand. Then he focused on the woman's sleeping form. _It's better that she don't know about this_ , he thought to himself. _At least for now._ He bent down to kiss her forehead, then he fixed his gaze in the direction Jin had gone. He would not look away from that spot until his friend reappeared.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jin lingered at the forest's edge, near the outskirts of the small village on the sea, taking in the details of its layout and surroundings. A field of tall, dry grass lay between the woods and the town. A single dirt road led through a minuscule town square with a tea house, an inn, a dry goods and tackle store, and an apothecary. No more than fifty meager wooden houses with thatched roofs were scattered outside of the square and along the road. A short path connected the village to the docks where the fishing boats were moored with their sails tied for the night. Lanterns illuminated the square and a few of the huts, but the remaining area was shadowed under a moonless sky with only starlight to reveal an impression of the landscape.

Confronting the Mizuno brothers inside the town would attract too much attention. Jin needed to find a way to draw them out, perhaps simply by showing himself. But first he needed to find them.

He ran swiftly from the forest through the field, and entered the village by passing between the dwellings, quickly dashing from hut to hut. Soon enough he heard two voices. They were unmistakable, although older than he remembered. The two speakers were located three houses ahead and around the corner to the left, near the road.

The samurai crept away, weaving through several more homes, until he emerged beyond the town's outer boundary. Then he strode right out into the open, standing in the road at the far end of the village. He removed his hat and waited for his two former comrades to catch sight of him. It didn't take long.

"Hey! That's him!" shouted the eldest brother, Ichirou.

Jin quickly walked behind the thatched houses, in the direction of the grassy field, close to the forest.

The brothers approached him with their swords already drawn, stopping at twenty paces. Both men had long black hair, pulled back and cut straight across at the bottom, and they wore identical black kimono and hakama, with the white Mizuno kamon emblazoned on their upper sleeves. Ichirou was tall, with a lanky frame, while Hideki had a stockier build.

Calmly, Jin spoke, "Ichirou-kun. Hide-kun."

Ichirou was the first to respond. "How dare you. You will address us respectfully."

"My apologies. 'Kohai' then."

" _What?_ " exclaimed Hideki irascibly. "You were never our superior, you arrogant piece of shit!"

Jin continued without missing a beat. "Well, now that the formalities are out of the way, perhaps you'd like to tell me why you've come. Are you here to avenge Mariya-sensei? Or do you wish to collect the bounty, like common lowlife thugs?"

"You ingrate," Ichirou gritted out through clenched teeth. "When Mariya was killed and the dojo was destroyed, we were forced to live in disgrace as shamed ronin. No master would accept us. Our own father refused our service." He took a step forward in Jin's direction. "You took our honor from us," he ground out between clenched teeth.

"Have you considered the possibility that you may have been rejected due to your inadequate skills? As I recall, you were at the bottom of the class." It was as if Jin had taken a lesson in taunting from Mugen.

Hideki snarled and began to step forward, but Ichirou grabbed him by the shoulder and held him back.

"You were always Mariya's little pet," Hideki growled with malignant contempt. "The orphaned brat with no home and no family. I'll never understand why he took pity on you. Your clan was defeated in humiliation and scattered to the wind more than a century ago, yet here you stand, a relic of the non-existent Takeda house. You were _born_ into dishonor. Mariya should have _expected_ betrayal from you, you unworthy scum. You're a traitor to your dojo, and a traitor to your country. You don't deserve to live."

"Hm. You may be right. Nonetheless, it is not I who will die here tonight. Now, if you're quite done bellowing pointlessly, I would like to finish this as quickly as possible."

Jin unsheathed his katana as Hideki charged forward in a rabid frenzy.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mugen was growing increasingly restless, and he was beginning to question the wisdom of staying behind and waiting. If Jin's duel with the brothers caused an uproar in the town, it might be more difficult to get to the docks unnoticed.

The vagrant stood and started pacing impatiently.

Five minutes passed.

Ten minutes.

Twenty minutes.

"That's fuckin' it." He nudged Fuu awake. "Come on, Girlie. We gotta go."

Fuu rolled over sluggishly. "Is it time already? Where's Jin?"

"I'll tell ya on the way. You're not gonna like it."

Fuu's brow furrowed in protest, but she did as Mugen asked without complaint.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mugen quickened his pace when he spotted the field beyond the edge of the forest, but just as they were about to step beyond the cover of the trees, he grabbed Fuu by the arm.

"Shh... Hold up."

There, at the other end of the field, close to the village, was Jin, fighting against the Mizuno brothers.

"Jin!" Fuu exclaimed in a hushed voice. "He needs help!"

"Nah, those dumbasses don't stand a chance. We just gotta wait."

"Are you sure?"

"He's dancin' circles around those pansies. This ain't gonna last long."

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jin spun around and held his sword over his head to parry two katanas striking simultaneously. The tall and willowy Ichirou was pushed back, but Hideki's solid frame wouldn't budge.

 _Hideki is the stronger of the two. Ichirou is hesitant. He is less confident in his abilities, despite his superior technique._

He decided to test his assumption. He dodged Hideki's swing and charged at Ichirou, who nearly stumbled backward before defending against the clash of Jin's blade.

 _He is weak. He is the one who will divulge the information._

Hideki attempted to plunge his katana into Jin's side, but Jin deflected the attack, twirled around, and slashed him across the chest. Then he drove his sword through the man's gut. The younger brother fell to his knees, and collapsed on the ground.

"Hideki! No!" Ichirou now stared wide-eyed at Jin with evident terror, his weapon shaking in his unsteady hands.

Jin aggressively advanced on him and pointed his sword, still dripping with Hideki's blood, at the elder brother's throat. His voice was impassive yet threatening as he began to question his attacker. "How did you find me here? Who sent you?"

"No-nobody!"

"Come now, we both know you're not smart enough to have tracked me to this isolated village. Tell me how you located me, and I _might_ let you live."

Ichirou trembled as he answered, "It was a m-man... a ronin with a m-m-mask."

"A mask?"

"Y-yes, a black mask, under a straw sugegasa. He told us where to look. He said we'd get ten thousand ryo for your head, on top of the bounty. Twenty thousand if we captured the girl."

"And this man... he sent you to _this_ village?"

"No... no, he told us to scout the villages on the c-c-coast. This is the f-fourth town we've been to."

"I see. Is there anything else?"

"N-no, that's all I know! I swear it!"

"Then you're of no further use to me." Without breaking eye contact, Jin shoved his katana straight through Ichirou's throat.

Seconds later, he noticed two figures hurriedly coming out of the forest. "Dammit," he cursed under his breath.

Mugen approached quickly, all but dragging Fuu by the wrist.

Jin shot a frigid glare at the rogue. "I told you _not_ to—"

"I don't take orders from you," Mugen retorted. "We're leaving. _Now_."

"Hmm...," the stoic man voiced his disapproval.

He wiped his sword clean on Ichirou's kimono before following the vagrant around the perimeter of the village, toward the path to the docks. Behind them in the distance, where the fight had taken place, a woman could be heard screaming hysterically.

"AH! Somebody! Help!"

Lanterns all across the village began to glow as more panicked voices echoed into the night.

"Two men are dead!"

"It's the two strangers who were staying at the inn!"

"Is it a murder?"

"There's a killer on the loose!"

"Women and children, stay in your homes! Men, gather in the town square!"

As the trio rushed down the length of the narrow pier, Mugen spat out, "For fuck's sake, Four-eyes, why ya gotta make a goddamn a scene?" Then he smirked egotistically. "That's _my_ job." He fumbled in his haori and threw something at the ronin. "Here, take your stupid glasses back."

Jin and Fuu hopped onto the farthest fishing boat at the end of the dock. Mugen quickly pushed the vessel from its berth, jumped on board, and hoisted the sail. Within minutes, they were drifting into the sea and away from the fervent commotion of the tiny village.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **続く**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Coming up next** \- A change of pace with a transitional interlude of drabbles exploring inner thoughts and feelings as the trio begins the next leg of their journey. FLUFF, drama, humor, a little bit of H/C. Did I mention FLUFF?

 **Please review! :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

 **Additional Author's Notes**

This week's edition of "What in the heck was this author thinking?"

 **Japanese words used in this chapter**

Karyuudo (狩人): Hunter.

Kaibutsu (怪物): Monster.  
(Heavily inspired by Psycho-Pass and the EGOIST song, "Monster Without A Name" or "Namae No Nai Kaibutsu")

Onii-chan (お兄ちゃん): Big brother.  
Of the three possible suffixes that can follow "Onii" ("-san," "-chan," or "-sama"), "-chan" is the most familiar and affectionate.

 ** _Full list of words_**

daimyo, fukumen, geta, hakama, kaibutsu, kakure, kamon, karyuudo, katana, kenjutsu, kimono, kohai, Mujushin Kenjutsu, onii-chan, ronin, Ryukyu, samurai, sensei, shogun, sugegasa, tekko, zukin

You can find definitions of these words on my Tumblr (username Drealyn22) in a post called "No Roads Where We're Going Glossary."

 **Fuu's Defensive Training**

This came about because of their last battle against the men in black pajamas who tried to kidnap Fuu. Mugen and Jin totally walked into their trap, and Fuu got stuck hanging out in the open by herself. They need to prevent this from happening again in the future.

Jin is also teaching Fuu to be more aware of her surroundings.

Fuu's skills will continue to grow as the story progresses. She's no helpless little girl anymore!

 **Mugen and Fuu**

Just because he's acknowledged that he loves her, it doesn't mean that he's not going to tease her every chance he gets. Come on... it's Mugen. (But he also kisses her on the forehead while she sleeps.)

As for the tough love - Fuu has never liked being criticized or told what to do by the boys, and I figured this would be no exception. So in order for her to really go all-in with her training, I felt like she needed to have its importance drilled into her.

If Mugen is the guy drilling it home, he's not going to be nice about it. He's rough around the edges, and he's not going to take it easy on Fuu just because they got all lovey dovey. In fact, he's doing this _because_ he cares for her so much.

He has a lot of experience arguing and fighting with Fuu, and he knows how to bring out her tough and stubborn side. Normally he'd do this just to provoke her in an argument, but this time he's putting it to practical use. He has to piss her off to get her to stand up for herself and fight back.

The other piece of this is Mugen referencing Fuu's speech from the previous night. She's the one who wanted to be empowered and take charge of her own life. He's holding her accountable to that.

Note that Jin fully trusts Mugen to do what needs to be done. When Fuu calls out to Jin, he doesn't budge. So indirectly, he is being very hard on her as well. No special treatment here!

 **Fuu calling Jin "Onii-chan"**

She basically claimed him as her favorite older brother by giving him this title, and he accepted it. _Aw_ , so cute.

 **Karyuudo and Kaibutsu**

Remember when the scary samurai passed through the checkpoint with the emissary? Everybody bowed or lowered their eyes. Not a single person would look at him.

In this chapter, Karyuudo looks straight at him, _and_ commands him to follow as they exit the daimyo's chamber.

(Oh, and who do you think tipped off the Mizuno brothers? And wouldn't that had to have happened _before_ Karyuudo met with the daimyo? Yeah... he's already at work behind the scenes.)

 **Asano (the daimyo)**

The Asano clan were daimyos of the Hiroshima Domain in what used to be Aki Province. It's pretty far away from the west coast of Honshu, but it is possible to get from Hiroshima to Choshu on horseback in a few days, if they ride their horses into the ground.

Why didn't I pick a domain closer to the coast? The region known as Choshu, the westernmost region of Honshu, was ruled by the Mori clan during this time. The Mori clan was forcibly moved to Choshu by the Tokugawa clan after they lost a huge battle and were booted out of their own land. They remained opposed to Tokugawa all the way into the Meiji Era, and they were all too eager to fight on the side of the Emperor when the Tokugawa shogunate was finally overthrown in the 19th century. So in that whole western region of Honshu, it would have been difficult to find a daimyo who would willingly take orders from Tokugawa, let alone hand those orders to a shogunate assassin to help further Tokugawa's cause.

This also means that while our heroes are traveling in this area, they're relatively safe from shogunate hounds... except for Karyuudo, of course.

 **Mizuno Brothers - Ichirou and Hideki**

The background - In the series, the Mujushin Kenjutsu Dojo was located somewhere around Kisarazu, then a small town across the bay from Edo. During the Tokugawa era, that area was ruled by a branch of the Mizuno clan. Tokugawa's mother was in fact a Mizuno descendant, so the two clans were very closely allied.

Prior to the Edo Period, that area was contested by the Hojo, Takeda, and Satomi clans, all three of which were all but eradicated by the Tokugawa clan at different points between the Sengoku Period and Edo Period.

I needed to come up with a little background story for a couple former students from Jin's dojo, so I picked the Mizuno clan because they controlled that region and they were allies with Tokugawa, whom the Takeda clan fought against. I figured the Mizuno brothers would really look down on Jin just for his family history alone, perceiving him as a traitor to Tokugawa, and by extension, the country as a whole.

They would also probably feel slighted by him because he was more skilled as a student than they were. The brothers may have felt that they deserved respect and recognition for their title and status alone, while Jin deserved nothing. From their point of view, he's humiliated them in more ways than one, and they're looking for some retribution. (The money doesn't hurt either, since they can't seem to get a job.)

 **The nicknames that Jin uses for the brothers**

"-kun" is a diminutive honorific that you wouldn't apply to an equal unless you're children, family, or familiar friends. Certainly not to a professional colleague.

Kohai, as mentioned above is an honorific title applied to people of junior rank, especially in martial arts, sports, education, business, etc. Calling someone Kohai is like saying that he is of junior ranking compared to the speaker.

Jin really is learning the art of taunting from Mugen, in his own dry, humorless way.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Interlude: You

**A/N:** Short update. This is an interlude of interconnected drabbles of varying lengths, exploring the current state of thoughts and emotions among the group as they transition from the first leg of their journey on Kyushu to the next phase of the story on Honshu.

This is written in present tense, mostly without the use of the characters' names, and it's rather abstract and introspective. Proper sentence structure went out the window here. Call it artistic license. More authorʼs notes at the end.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **No Roads Where Weʼre Going**

 **Interlude: You**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Samurai Champloo!_

* * *

 _Oh, can I...  
_ _Can I tell you why...  
_ _Why I need you?  
_

 _Oh, my life  
_ _Youʼve made it a cloudless sky  
_ _I can fly through._

 _You...  
_ _You are a deep, strong wind in me.  
_ _I feel you. Come on in._

 _Can you see the sunlight all around me?  
_ _Youʼre smiling._

Lyrics from the song "YOU"  
Tsutchie featuring Kazami  
Samurai Champloo Music Record Masta

* * *

 **Day 1**

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **i.**

Itʼs not just the irritating noise. Itʼs the fact that sheʼs sitting alone needlessly.

"Girlie, your teeth chatterinʼ is startinʼ to piss me off. Are ya gonna do this every time we get in a damn boat?"

"I c-c-canʼt help it! Iʼm f-f-freezing."

The young woman is huddled in the corner of the small wooden sailboat with her knees pulled in, tightly clutching the blanket around her. She canʼt stop shaking in the bitter sea air.

The vagrant lets out a sigh, half frustrated and half amused, as he reaches his hand out into the early morning darkness. "Hurry up," he says facetiously, with a dimple concealed by the shadow of a thin crescent moon, "ʼfore I change my mind."

She scurries in the direction of his voice and finds her way into his waiting arms. He lifts her onto his lap and she presses herself into the comfort of his warmth while he encircles her in his protective hold.

"Better?"

"Yes," she murmurs. "Thank you."

"Ya donʼt gotta thank me," he whispers, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Donʼt gotta wait for an invitation neither."

"Sorry..."

"Whatʼre ya sorry for?"

"Nothing... itʼs just... this is still new."

"Better get used to it, Girlie, ʼcause I ainʼt goinʼ anywhere." She nestles her forehead into his neck, and he squeezes her gently.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **ii.**

No matter how deeply the ronin meditates on the matter, he cannot put all of the pieces together.

A man in a mask.

The Mizuno brothers.

An offering of 10,000 ryo in addition to the full sum of the bounties. 20,000 ryo for capturing the girl.

Who is this masked man? Is he affiliated with the shogunate?

He has no interest in the money. His employer must be offering a reward that he considers to be more valuable than gold.

His knowledge of the trioʼs history is more detailed than what has been publicized. He knew of the roninʼs history with the Mizuno brothers.

Why did he choose them?

Ichirou and Hideki were certainly not up to the task, that much should have been obvious. They were not proficient trackers, nor were they exceptional swordsmen. In fact, they were altogether vacuous and incompetent. What could this man have hoped to achieve by sending them?

Were they unknowingly delivering a message?

What message?

It is unclear.

But one thing is certain: he knew where to find the three of them. If he knew where to look, then itʼs very likely he knows theyʼre traveling north. In fact, by sending the brothers rather than tracking the companions himself, he may well have bought himself enough time to reach Honshu before they do. He could be waiting there right now.

Regardless of the many missing pieces to this mysterious puzzle, the ronin suspects that whether this masked man sends more pawns or engages the trio directly, in one way or another, he is coming for them.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **iii.**

She observes like the ronin, watching the vagrant stealthily from the corner of her eye, quiet and patient. She investigates the nuances that sheʼs too furtive to examine openly, and mulls over the questions she is too shy to ask.

How did he get that scar on his eyebrow? How many scars does he have? Has he ever counted them?

Where did he get those turquoise blue earrings? Do they mean something significant to him?

That European sword looks so heavy. Does it feel different when he fights? Does he ever miss his old sword?

His face is unreadable. Whatʼs he thinking about right now?

Then she sees it. Itʼs so tiny that she almost misses it. A minuscule curve at the corner of his lips.

Sheʼs been caught in the act.

She glances up to find that while sheʼs been absorbed in contemplation, heʼs been observing _her_ stealthily from the corner of _his_ eye, and he seems very entertained by the rosy hue now coloring her cheeks.

The woman in plum scoffs with a pout, and the man in red chuckles. Subtlety was never her strong suit.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **iv.**

What would it be like to have a sister? Would it be a burden or a blessing? He had never tried to imagine such a thing.

Yukimaru had been like a little brother. As students, the ronin had taken Yuki under his wing, taught him, protected him, and on occasion, even laughed with him. The boy was his first and only companion, and the only one at the dojo who didnʼt spurn or fear him.

The only burden the ronin ever had to bear was his own shame and remorse for inflicting the pain of abandonment, and his mournful penitence for the life he stole. It still weighs heavily on him. Maybe things would have been different if...

No, he will not repeat the same mistake. He will never abandon his sister, nor take her for granted. He will gladly sacrifice his own life before hers is stolen.

She is a blessing and a joy.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **v.**

A frigid wind is howling through the craggy mountain gorge, and the rugged volcanic terrain is slowing their progress. The vagrant is agitated and impatient, but when the girl next to him smiles into the ray of sunlight that shines on her face, he forgets his irritation and grins down at her.

He gazes up to the sky and feels the sun on his own face, warm and bright, and he is amazed at her ability to find beauty in the simplest of things.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **vi.**

What would it be like to have a brother?

She glances over her shoulder at the ronin walking behind her. Heʼs not even looking at her; his gaze is aimed at the ground beneath his silent footfalls. Even so, his eyes soften ever so slightly behind clear glass lenses. A smile. The kind only she would recognize.

Sometimes she thinks he can read her mind.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **vii.**

The vagrant still canʼt tell her. He knows it to be true. With every fiber of his being, he knows it to be true.

Itʼs all so strange. If she were any other woman, he would have ravaged her by now, and explored every part of her with hungry, greedy hands and lips. But itʼs not like that. Someday it will be, but now... right now in this moment... heʼs never felt this before, this deep yearning to just _be_ with someone. Itʼs simultaneously confusing and energizing and peaceful and _warm_. Itʼs humbling.

He loves her. With every fiber of his being, he knows it to be true.

Why canʼt he tell her?

* * *

 **Day 2**

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **viii.**

They sit on the dry forest floor facing one another, eyes closed, calmly breathing and listening. The ronin gives the young woman lessons each morning, and she is advancing quickly.

A small chipmunk is gnawing on a nutshell in a tree to her left, 10 paces away, on a branch just above armʼs reach.

A twig is snapped by a deer 40 meters behind her. Itʼs pulling greenery off of a bush, making the leaves rustle. Suddenly it runs away, frightened by...?

The vagrant is walking in circles around them just to be a distracting nuisance, only 5 paces away - close enough to maximize the level of annoyance, but far enough that she canʼt easily tackle him.

She jumps up and chases him around the circle two times, until he abruptly stops and she plows into his back. She stumbles backward, and rubs her nose. He laughs heartily.

The ronin shakes his head.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **ix.**

"No way! Thatʼs just completely ridiculous!"

"Tch, whatever. Big whiner."

Their heels are rooted firmly in the ground.

"Iʼm not whining! Itʼs not _my_ fault that youʼre such an idiot."

"And it ainʼt _my_ fault that you canʼt admit to beinʼ wrong."

She lifts her chin and shoulders to make herself taller.

"Thatʼs because Iʼm _right_! Obviously!"

"Yeah, youʼre always right about _everything_ , ainʼt ya? Scrawny twerp."

She clenches her hands into fists.

"Hey! You jerk! No, Iʼm not always right! Youʼre just always _wrong_!"

He puffs out his chest.

"You little wench!"

"What did you call me?"

He points his finger in her face.

"You heard me! Loud-mouthed brat!"

She stomps her foot twice, as hard as she can.

"You halfwit moron!"

"Dumb-ass girl!"

"Thoughtless jerk!"

"Annoying fuckinʼ _whiner_!"

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Pervert!"

"Prude!"

"Youʼre such a child!"

" _Iʼm_ a child? Look whoʼs talking!"

"Go to hell!"

"Already half way there, darlinʼ."

"Ooohhh... you...! I could just...!"

They stop and stare at each other, eyes flaring and mouths gasping for the next syllable. In the few short seconds it takes them both to realize theyʼve run out of insults, every residual inkling of comprehension drains from their expressions.

"What were we arguing about?"

"Fuck if I know."

They burst into roaring, cacophonous laughter.

"BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAHA-HAAA!"

"Pfff...you called me a prude!"

"So? You called me a pervert!"

"HAHAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!"

Beaming, she joins their hands together and swings them back and forth. He grins at her affectionately and tousles her hair.

The ronin, maintaining a safe distance, shakes his head again... and smiles.

Some things in this world never change. Luckily, some things do.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **x.**

The man in gray finds himself thinking of the cherished one he left behind.

Her confidence, her bravery, her laughter, her deep dark eyes, the gentleness of her touch... the silky strands of long ebony hair draped around her shoulders... the smooth softness of her ivory skin beneath his roaming fingertips... their faces side by side, reflected in a dreamlike mirror image...

The tender sound of his name uttered softly on her lips... drifting away... fading into the raining mist...

He has tried. He still tries, but the ronin is not ready to let her go.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **xi.**

The woman senses the ronin's despondency. She searches his features and finds it hidden beneath an impassive expression. He is hurting, and she knows why.

She stops walking with the vagrant and waits for the ronin to catch up to her. She hugs his arm in both of hers and leans her head lightly against his shoulder.

 _Daijoubu. Itʼs okay to feel sad. Youʼre not alone._

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **xii.**

The vagrant remembers wanting to kill the ronin. _Needing_ to kill him. He needed to kill anyone who might be stronger than him, and that uppity four-eyed bastard was first on his list.

Somewhere along the way, the need faded. It became nothing more than a foolish promise that they were bound by obligation to keep.

He remembers the feel of his old sword, the weight of it, the balance, and the raw kinetic energy.

He remembers the day it was destroyed.

A piece of him shattered when that sword was broken. The overgrown boy who channeled his rage into his blade and his pride into foolish promises was fractured into shards strewn over a forsaken rocky beach, and deliberately left behind to rust. In his place emerged a young man with a greater understanding of himself, and the ronin he no longer wanted to kill.

Now theyʼre here together, with this astonishingly determined young woman who somehow turned them into friends, and created a place for them where they both belong.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **xiii.**

What would it be like if she lost them?

The young woman doesnʼt like to think about it, but she should be prepared for the possibility.

Under what circumstances?

Capture? Torture? She would rather die.

Living to old age? She would die of a broken heart long before her hair turned gray.

Raising his child?

Where did _that_ come from?

She looks at him. _Really_ looks at him.

She imagines what it would be like. Her swollen belly. A cooing infant. An unruly little boy with wild hair who never sits still and wonʼt be told what to do.

Their little family would live in a small village by the sea. The vagrant would adore his son. He would be so proud. He would teach the boy everything he knows: sailing, fishing, fighting, gambling, stealing, beating up thugs, sweet-talking the girls, shit-talking the guys, insulting Uncle Jin...

She giggles. What a little hellion their boy would be!

Would she be a good mother?

Would he be a good father?

Would they be happy together?

Absolutely.

Then she remembers what started this train of thought.

What would it be like if she lost them?

She reaches for the Ryukyuanʼs hand and grips it tightly.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **xiv.**

The hunter listens to their conversations. He watches the two swordsmen teach the girl. He observes her grasping at the roninʼs sleeve, and holding the pirateʼs hand. He witnesses their concern for her, and the connection they all share.

These men are not bodyguards, and this girl is not their ward. Any one of them would willingly die for the others. Their bond is ironclad.

The masked figure is aware of this because he recognizes it. He remembers it.

Only once has he encountered a familial attachment this deeply ingrained, so central to oneʼs being, yet so easily strangled and twisted and exploited to the benefit of the most powerful men.

Everyone has a weakness and a breaking point, without exception. It only needs to be discovered and effectively used to achieve the desired results.

Their love for one another is their crowning strength and their most damaging weakness.

This will prove to be a valuable game piece in the future.

* * *

 **Day 3**

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **xv.**

Training with the vagrant is much harder than training with the ronin. Itʼs extraordinarily difficult to stay behind a man who literally has no method to his madness.

She does notice that heʼs trying to adapt his style for her, and she realizes that this is a rare concession on his part. Heʼs only doing this because he wants to keep her safe, and above all else, because he loves her.

Yes... She knows he loves her... She thinks... She hopes.

She works hard to keep up. She wonʼt disappoint him. If heʼs going to throw himself into this with the full force of his obstinate will, then so will she.

When the rogue canʼt lunge or charge forward without leaving her open, he lets the assailant come to him, and he stands his ground like an immovable boulder. She presses her feet into the dirt and stands her ground too.

When he canʼt use wild acrobatics to dodge and evade, he lashes out more viciously, like a rabid attack dog. She follows his lead, crouching like sheʼs ready to spring.

When the ronin glides around them in a blur, swinging from all sides, the vagrant still flips over and spins his feet in the air, and the young woman has to know precisely when to drop and cover to avoid his geta.

Slowly they are finding a rhythm and a melody that lets them dance together like oxygen and flame, light and heat.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **xvi.**

The vagrant canʼt figure out how the ronin always knows. Always watching, evaluating the situation. Not judging though, not like he always assumed. Itʼs a little unnerving, and frankly, aggravating as hell, because the ronin is usually right.

The vagrant sees that the girl at his side is watching a small flock of birds painted bright red and yellow as they perform a swift and fluid dance, flying apart and flowing back together, soaring and diving in unison. She gasps in amazement and latches onto his hand as if to say, 'Look at _that_!'

When the birds disappear into the trees, she doesnʼt let go.

The damn ronin was right.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **xvii.**

When she stumbles and has to brace herself on a tree to stop from falling, they both step forward with evident concern. She doesnʼt miss it when they make eye contact for the briefest moment. Sheʼs learned that this silent, fleeting exchange of theirs nearly always expresses some kind of trepidation, and itʼs usually about her.

They know that sheʼs exhausted, hungry, dehydrated, and struggling with the challenging peaks and valleys of Choshu. But she wonʼt complain. She canʼt, because she knows it would be selfish. Sheʼs not the only one feeling the pain of this new, more rugged and less fruitful landscape.

She tells them that she just needs to rest for a few minutes. They all sit and catch their breath. When sheʼs ready to resume the journey, she holds out her hands, and they each take one and lift her up to her feet. She makes a point to squeeze their palms lightly and give them both a smile.

 _Thank you... for everything._

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **xviii.**

Where are the mercenaries, the bounty hunters, and the shogunateʼs lapdogs? Itʼs too quiet. It shouldnʼt be this easy.

The two swordsmen both find themselves holding their breath while they listen carefully for the smallest disturbances around them. They each let out a long, soundless exhale, then exchange quick glances at one another.

 _Anything?_

 _No, nothing._

 _I donʼt like this._

 _Agreed._

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **xix.**

The ronin could never accept a man so rude and vulgar, brash and uncivilized, the lowest of the low, someone so far beneath him in every way.

But perspectives evolve.

They are not so different from one another, as he once believed. He has come to recognize qualities in the vagrant that he lacks, and shortcomings that they share. They are working toward common goals, and repressing similar fears.

The vagrantʼs unerring devotion to protect the young woman they both care for is unlike anything he has ever seen. Even in their early travels together, when they would separate themselves from her as often as possible, the vagrant was still there at her side when she needed help. He has never failed her, and he never will.

The ronin thinks he was wrong to disregard that dedication four years ago. He was wrong about many things.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **xx.**

The woman falls asleep the instant her body hits the blanket. The vagrant lies down next to her and scoops her up into his protective grasp, holding her as if she were the most delicate and priceless treasure.

He tucks her head under his chin and drifts into a fitful slumber.

Hours later, his eyelids fly open and he jerks his head up off the ground. He quickly scans the vicinity, peers at the seated ronin, then looks down at the curled up bundle still secure in his arms.

 _Iʼve got her. Sheʼs safe._

He stays alert for several minutes before he slips into unconsciousness.

Another hour passes before heʼs startled awake once more. His arms clench instinctively as he surveys the area to find that the ronin hasnʼt moved from his position. He gazes at the softly breathing girl cradled into his chest.

 _Iʼve got her. Sheʼs safe._

This time heʼs too flooded with adrenaline to go back to sleep. He clutches the girl tightly and buries his nose in her hair.

His stomach flutters and his heart thrums when the words materialize in his head. Without a shred of doubt or fear, he whispers carefully and quietly, "I love ya, Girlie. I ainʼt lettinʼ go."

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **xxi.**

Yesterday he sat high above in a statuesque tree, looking down over the three fugitives.

Last night he lingered in the shadows, with dark brown prying eyes peeking out from behind a black fukumen.

This morning he crept behind, trailing them at a distance while they weaved through broad cedar trunks, porous stone, and feathery underbrush.

This afternoon when they stopped to rest, he got ahead of them, secretly leading their procession.

Now he creeps within the sloe shroud of a moonless night, sneaking closer and closer, silently amused when the pirateʼs sleep is disrupted.

 _So he_ is _in the love with the girl._

In these last days, the ronin and the vagrant have been searching and listening, trying to find something that they both sense, but that neither of them can tangibly identify.

They will discover nothing. Not until the hunter allows it will they detect his presence.

Tomorrow will be their first test.

He will be watching.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **続く**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Coming up next** \- Mugen, Jin, and Fuu face their most difficult battle yet. Tempers flare. Fuu is determined to change Jin's mind. ACTION, drama, angst.

 **Please review! :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

 **Additional Authorʼs Notes**

For those of you who love the fluff: Youʼre welcome. :)

For those who donʼt: Stick with it anyway. Future chapters will have more angst, action, and drama.

...

"What in the heck was this author thinking?"

 **Japanese words used in this chapter**

Daijoubu, geta, ronin, ryo

You can find definitions of these words on my Tumblr (username Drealyn22) in a post called "No Roads Where We're Going Glossary."

 **Notes about this chapter**

I know, I know... some of you probably think fluffy Mugen is too OOC here, but this is only a lull. Itʼs the calm before the storm, as one reviewer aptly pointed out. You can expect some twists and turns in the chapters ahead. Shitʼs about to get real, people! Our heroes canʼt remain unscathed forever!

This interlude was a total experiment. I wanted to create a separator between two different parts of my story, to signify the close of one phase of the journey, and the start of a new one. The intent was to capture impressions, thoughts, and emotions. Itʼs introspective.

I wanted this to feel different from the chapters before and after it. Iʼve had little bits of ideas in my head for a while and thought they might work as drabbles. I also decided to make the structure very free form, to help me think outside the box and let it all flow without barriers. This resulted in the loss of proper grammar and sentence structure in many cases. Some people might be bothered by this, but it is what it is.

Was this little experiment successful? Maybe. Maybe not. I just wanted to try something new.

Chronologically, this starts very early morning after the trio departed from Kyushu, and spans three full days. There are seven drabbles each day. I picked the number seven for the seven virtues of bushido.

 **Mugen**

He feels threatened by something he canʼt see or fight. The more paranoid he becomes, the more he latches onto Fuu, until the thought enters his mind that heʼs not willing to let go of her, not now, not ever. This isnʼt a new revelation, but in this situation, itʼs crystallized. Heʼs protecting whatʼs his. _She_ is his. This is what prompts him to say that he loves her.

I believe that it happens this way for most people (minus the extenuating circumstances). When youʼre falling in love with someone, you reach a point of critical mass where it clicks in that you actually _are_ in love, and you wouldnʼt dream of letting that go, even if your life depended on it.

Mugen knows now that heʼs in love with Fuu, and he wonʼt give her up for anything in the world. Heʼs the kind of guy who throws himself 100% into anything that matters to him. This is no different.

Will Mugen ever tell Fuu that he loves her when sheʼs awake? Maybe one day.

In case youʼre wondering, Mugen is sleeping (or staying awake) next to Fuu every night now. I havenʼt stated that explicitly within the story, but it has been indicated in a few places in the last two chapters. (Thatʼs sleeping _next_ to Fuu, not _with_ Fuu. Thereʼs no sex happening here, just companionship.)

 **Jin**

Whenever I think of Yukimaru, my brain goes to Jin jumping into the waterfall in episode 16, Lullabies of the Lost. That was Jinʼs last-ditch attempt to run away from the problem instead of facing it.

This time heʼs refusing to back down. He ran _toward_ Fuu, not away from her, and he will continue to stand by her. He has a chance to redeem himself by doing for Fuu what he failed to do for Yukimaru.

Jin logically dissects everything he thinks about, except when it comes to Shino. With her, everything is an impression. Itʼs all sounds, visuals, touch. Theyʼre memories and images of emotion and intimacy, things that canʼt easily be analyzed in any systematic way. This is difficult for Jin to process.

 **Mugen and Jin**

Mugen acknowledges that he was foolish to want to kill Jin. Going through that experience helped him to grow up a bit.

Jin understands now that the strengths he recognizes in Mugen were always there.

Theyʼre both maturing alongside one another.

 **Fuu**

She still has fears about the future, but sheʼs brave... and noticeably in love.

She thinks about possibilities, but reminds herself that they could easily be destroyed before they have a chance to blossom.

Despite that, she looks for beauty in her surroundings, and she smiles when she finds it. Sheʼs also kicking ass in her training.

 **Fuu and Jin**

The two of them are developing a silent language. When Jin smiles with his eyes, he knows that Fuu can see it. When heʼs feeling down about Shino, Fuu is aware of it almost immediately.

If you remember chapter 1, Jin was very much alone and feeling pretty depressed about it. Thinking of Shino is bringing back some of that emptiness, but Fuuʼs little gesture to show Jin that heʼs not alone in his sadness is exactly the kind of reassurance he needs.

 **Karyuudo**

The hunter has witnessed a strong familial bond in the past, and seen it twisted into a weakness. Hmm, what the heck does that mean?

 **Recognize that song?**

The lyrics quoted at the beginning are from the song, YOU, the ending theme of episode 17, Lullabies of the Lost Part 2. It talks about the beauty of feeling natural around someone who lights up the path ahead and brings out the best in you.

Okuru says to Fuu: "Once you have traveled with someone, they become like brothers. So you are never alone in this world."

I also love the story of the sacred mountains where those episodes take place, near Mt. Koya, which really is a sacred mountain region in Japan. People travel to these mountains seeking to be reborn. Death and rebirth. Interestingly, Yukimaru is the one who tells us this, right before Jin reluctantly ends Yuki's life.

 **The Moon**

I havenʼt mentioned this before, but Iʼve tried to align the moon phases with the timeline in this story. Moon phases are important in astrology. Chapter 1 was a waxing gibbous, and weʼve moved through the phases from there.

Itʼs a sliver of a waning crescent moon in drabbles 1 and 2, and two nights later, in drabbles 20 and 21, itʼs a new moon.

Waning crescent: "During this phase, you are sharing knowledge from experiences in the past to bring their essence forward into an emerging new form. You feel a sense of mission in helping to prepare the way for something novel to emerge, even though what that new structure will look like may not be clearly discernible."

New moon: "The world is yours to make your mark on. You tend to be subjective, even self-centered, in your approach. You feel that the rules other people make are not for you, you make your own rules appropriate to the present moment."

I see this as another aspect to the theme of death and rebirth. All three of our heroes are entering new territory, figuratively and literally. This is especially true for Mugen.

 **No Roads Where Weʼre Going**

You must forge your own path in life, in your own way, and in your own time. Like Mugen said, "Youʼre the one who decided how to live your life."

Claim it as yours, and make it count.

Food for thought.

 **Thanks, as always for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8: Dissonance

**A/N** **:** I want to thank LaLunaNotes for talking through some of this with me. It really helped to spark my thought process, and I was finally able to pull myself out of the rut that was keeping me boxed in and killing my momentum.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **No Roads Where Weʼre Going**

 **Chapter 8: Dissonance**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Samurai Champloo!_

* * *

 **Part 1: Impulse**

 **Definition:**

1.) (Physics) A force acting briefly on a body and producing a finite change of momentum.

2.) (Physiology) The electrochemical transmission of a signal along a nerve fiber that produces an excitatory or inhibitory response at a target tissue, such as a muscle or another nerve.

3.) A sudden strong and unreflective urge or desire to act.

4.) A driving or motivating force; an impetus.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mugen blazed with violent fury as he whipped his shaggy head around to scowl at the seven samurai who approached from all sides. The invaders wore navy blue hakama and white kimono, overlaid with sleeveless blue haori bearing the symbol of the Kuroda clan. Eight more aggressors with cleanly shaven top knots and gleaming blades surrounded Jin. Between them, five men already lay dead in the dirt with sticky crimson fluid soaking into the fine silk of their flowing uniforms.

Mugen commanded Fuu, "Get on the ground and stay there!"

She crouched low and folded her arms over disheveled chestnut hair, fallen from its neat bun into a cascade of knotted locks over her shoulders.

The vagrant flipped into an inverted whirlwind of spinning limbs and steel, crushing one manʼs nose, kicking another in the temple, and audibly cracking a third manʼs jaw. He hopped from his hands into a flying somersault high over Fuuʼs huddled form and smashed his geta into a wiry man behind her. Then he turned and swung his sword above the girlʼs head, lashing out at a bulky assailant on his left. The rotund man jumped back and stumbled erratically, nearly losing his footing.

Fuu peaked up at Mugen from under her elbow.

"Move!" he shouted, "Now!"

While the stumbling attacker regained his balance, Fuu stood on unsteady legs, dizzy from the overwhelming spectacle of Mugenʼs vertiginous acrobatics. He tugged on Fuuʼs sleeve to reposition her just as the large man leapt at him. He side-stepped the advance and buried his blade in the manʼs chest before kicking him down.

Fifty yards away, Jinʼs long obsidian hair was a dark trail floating and swaying to the tempo of his elegant steps and turns. He dodged and parried attacks with little effort while he waited patiently for a lapse in his opponentʼs defense. When the opportunity presented itself, he reached with blinding speed to jab his katana through the assassinʼs abdomen. The lifeless body toppled unceremoniously, already forgotten, as Jin glided to the next foe without interrupting his rhythm.

The hunter, Karyuudo, eagerly observed from a distance. _These two men are opposite in every way._ _Mugen is a torrent of chaotic energy and raw power_. _He reacts, adapts, and improvises without forethought._ _Jinʼs approach is intellectual_ — _his mental acuity is exceptional. Every single motion is premeditated, precise, and fluid in its execution._

Karyuudo didnʼt move a muscle. He remained hidden behind a screen of green foliage, carefully watching the three travelers as they stood against the remaining Kuroda samurai.

Two fighters rushed toward Mugen, forcing him to step backward in succession to avoid their strikes. Fuu staggered behind him, unable to avoid the gnarled elbows of exposed cedar roots protruding under the heels of her zori. She tripped and fell onto her tailbone, rolled back, and bumped her head. She lay there in a daze struggling to force herself up.

Thatʼs when she felt a hot, sweaty hand tugging at her arm. She glanced up to see an unfamiliar man in blue and white attempting to drag her away. She shrieked, "Let go of me, you creep!"

She latched onto the dusty roots beneath her while she tried to shake free from his grasp, but the man was too strong. Fuu was losing her grip.

At the sound of her frenzied distress, Mugen spun around to see that her fingers were slipping as the samurai twisted and wrenched, pulling her inch by inch. Infuriated, Mugen whirled into a swift downward slash and lopped off the attempted kidnapperʼs right arm. The man yowled as his weapon tumbled and his dismembered appendage hit the dirt with a muffled thud. Fuu yipped and jerked upright into a sitting position, scooting her bottom across uneven ground to back away.

Then, roaring like a wild bear, Mugen extended his sword and swung with all the power of his protective rage at the one-armed manʼs neck, sending his head rolling from its shoulders. The dull-eyed cranium thumped to the ground at Fuuʼs feet, and the decapitated body sputtered flecks of sanguine liquid on her brown hair and plum kimono as it fell next to her in a pile of bloodied flesh and silk. She covered her face and squeezed her eyelids shut, trying unsuccessfully to shield herself with slick arms.

Karyuudoʼs almond eyes widened at the sight. _Mugen is unhinged. His emotions are getting the better of him._

Mugen snarled at Fuu, "Get up, dammit!"

She squinted and wiped a dirt-caked hand across her brow. As she tried to stand, one sandal slipped out from under her wet foot and she fell back down onto her rear end.

"Oh, for shitʼs sake!" Mugen was beyond irritation. He grabbed hold of Fuu and began to haul her up, but the sudden flash of a glinting blade caused him to let her go. The unexpected strike connected with his right arm, slashing at his bicep muscle. He dropped his sword and yelled, "God _dammit_!" Burning scarlet rivulets trailed down his arm and dribbled from his fingertips.

In the fleeting few seconds that Mugen was incapacitated, the assassin had already positioned himself to deliver a fatal blow.

Fuu quickly scrambled to her feet, and without a conscious thought, she stepped in front of Mugen to defend him from the attacker. She had no weapon and nowhere to go, but she stared down the enemy as if the daggers shooting from her eyes were lethal.

 _Brave and foolish_ , thought Karyuudo. _This is an interesting turn of events._

Mugen was incensed. "What the _fuck_ are ya doinʼ?!"

The enemyʼs confused expression seemed to be asking the same question. He hesitated for a moment while he sized up the petite girl with tangled hair, one sandal, and a blood-soaked kimono. When Fuu began fumbling in her sleeve for the pink tanto she nearly forgot she had, the man raised his katana.

Karyuudo watched in anticipation.

"Get outta the damn way!" shouted Mugen.

He snatched up Fuu with his uninjured arm and spiraled into a sweeping low kick to knock the man off his feet. He aimed a high kick at a second man on his left, but the aggressor spun away to avoid the impact and lifted his katana to slice into the calf muscle of Mugenʼs left leg.

"Son of a bitch!" The debilitated leg buckled and Mugen fell to one knee, barely bracing himself with his left arm.

"Mugen!" The rouge freckles trickling down Fuuʼs face blurred the lines of her features, but her wide brown eyes plainly shown the depth of her worry and fear.

The vagrant glared at Fuu as he spoke in a hoarse rasp through clenched teeth, "Get your ass over to Four-eyes."

"No, I canʼt!" Fuu cried. "Youʼre hurt! I—"

"Go!"

"Iʼm not leaving you!"

"Dammit, Girlie, we donʼt have time for this shit!" He turned his head to peer through the forest at his bespectacled companion, who was still fighting four assassins of his own. Mugenʼs voice thundered, "Jin! Get her outta here!"

"What? No!" Fuu exclaimed.

Before she knew what was happening, Jin wrapped his long arm around her waist, lifted her off the ground, and transported her away from the scene. She gazed back over her shoulder, fixated on Mugen as he knelt before the rival combatant.

"Fuu." Jinʼs baritone voice was cool and collected. "You must focus."

"But Mugen..."

" _Focus_."

After one final glance in Mugenʼs direction, Fuu closed her eyes to center herself with one deep breath through her nose, exactly as she had practiced with Jin each morning. She released her lungs, blew the air out through pursed lips, and opened her eyes.

In that instant, she glimpsed a shadowy form hovering low to the ground in the distant underbrush. She strained her vision in a search for some kind of identifying detail, but she could only see an undefined silhouette. _What is that?_ she thought to herself.

Karyuudo mused, _Now I have her attention._

When the figure rose from behind the leafy shrubs as if to stand, Fuu was certain that her eyes were playing tricks on her. _Is that... a person? No... Why would—?_

She blinked once and the figure was gone. She blinked several more times, now unsure if sheʼd seen anything at all, yet feeling in her gut as if something significant had just happened.

The hunter floated into the tree branches overhead and continued his reconnaissance from above.

Fuuʼs mind was flooded with questions, all blurred together, much like the veiled shape that triggered them. _If it_ was _a person, then who_ — _? What were they_ — _? How come they didnʼt_ — _? It doesnʼt make any sen_ —

"Fuu." Jinʼs steady presence reminded her of the battle still being fought around her. She pried her attention away from the deep forest and turned toward her friend.

"Iʼm here." She rested her hand on the small of his back.

"Good."

Fuu mirrored Jinʼs fluent style, stepping deliberately through the stances as he did, while he efficiently dispatched one adversary after the next.

Meanwhile, still on one knee and with two assassins advancing at either side, Mugen feigned immobility until the man whoʼd cut his leg was within range. He picked up his sword in his left hand and hacked clean through the attackerʼs thigh. The man wailed in agony and collapsed to the ground, clutching at his fresh stump.

"A limb for a limb, asshole," said Mugen with an evil smirk.

He raised himself up with the scabbard of his sword and grinned at the man on his right who appeared to be outright terrified. The man swallowed hard and flexed his grip around the hilt of his katana as he cautiously moved forward. When he lifted his weapon to swing, Mugen shifted his weight to his uninjured leg and thrust his sword into the manʼs gut. The body slumped and slid off of Mugenʼs blade with a slow and sickening high pitched squeal.

The last assailant stood several yards away from Jin, trembling in place with his hands squeezed tight and his feet planted in the soil.

"Stay here," Jin said calmly to Fuu. He advanced on his opponent with serene aggression, his face expressionless and intimidating. His sword was so fast that it nearly blurred out of sight as he sliced open the manʼs throat. Blood and drool sputtered from the corners of the enemyʼs mouth as he teetered and fell to the dirt.

Jin removed the deep red fluid from his blade with a shake of his arm, then he straightened his posture, sheathed his katana, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one finger. He looked down at Fuuʼs blood-spattered face with mild astonishment. "Are you alright?"

She was bent down, panting with her hands resting on her knees. "Yes," she said between gasps of air, "Iʼm okay."

"What happened to your face? Are you injured?"

"No," she breathed out, "itʼs not my blood. Really, Iʼm alright."

"Then how did—?"

Fuu simply raised her arm to point in Mugenʼs direction.

"Ah..." Jin surveyed the carnage of body parts that littered the ground at Mugenʼs feet. "I see."

The vagrant was propped up by his sword, standing over the one-legged man and watching mercilessly while he lay there in agony, whimpering and bleeding out.

Jin raised one eyebrow. "Is that really necessary?"

Mugen lifted his blade and plunged it through his victimʼs chest. The manʼs cries faded into choking suffocation before his body went limp.

The wounded Ryukyuan wrested his sword free, then loosened his grip on its hilt, letting it fall with a clank as he sank to his knees.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Karyuudo tallied his observations from the skirmish between the three fugitives and the Kuroda samurai.

 _Mugen is uncommonly agile, and volatile when his temper is stoked. I expected savagery from him, but I didnʼt expect it to be sparked by such a minimal threat to the girl. His overprotective wrath cost him dearly._

 _I also did not expect an act of selfless bravery from Fuu. The men treat her like a fragile doll, something delicate to be sheltered and insulated from the world, but I see a smoldering fire building inside her that wonʼt be suppressed for long._

 _Jin is one of the most disciplined fighters I have ever seen. He flows with the current of his opponentʼs attacks, and his reaction time is near instantaneous. Still, itʼs difficult to imagine him killing Kariya Kagetoki. I wish I had seen it with my own eyes._

 _This will be a greater challenge than I anticipated... which makes it all the more interesting. I will enjoy planting clues for them to piece together while I observe their reactions._

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Mugen, youʼre hurt!" Fuu sprinted to his side. "Let me look at that." She reached for his injured arm, but he jerked it away.

"Stupid broad! What the fuck were ya thinkinʼ?"

"I... I just wanted to help..."

Jin scanned back and forth between the two of them with a perplexed expression. "What happened?"

Mugen shouted furiously, "She jumped in front of that assholeʼs blade! Idiot girl! He almost had her!"

Jinʼs features hardened and he turned a steely gaze toward Fuu. "You did _what_?"

She wilted under his frigid glare like a child caught stealing sweets before dinner.

"That was extremely unwise," he scolded her. "You could have been injured, or worse."

Fuu squared her shoulders and yelled back defensively, "But Mugen needed help! He dropped his sword and he couldnʼt fight back! What was I supposed to—?"

"You were sʼpposed to stay behind me like we fuckinʼ practiced!" Mugen ridiculed Fuu with biting sarcasm. "What makes ya think _you_ can fight back? Whereʼs _your_ sword? Ya couldnʼt even get your hands on that piece-of-shit tanto of yours before that bastard started cominʼ for ya! What were ya gonna do? Fight him hand-to-hand? He woulda tossed ya aside like a bag of rice flour!"

"No! I—"

"How many goddamn times are we gonna go through this? Why canʼt ya just stay outta the fuckinʼ way?"

Jin raised both eyebrows. "This has happened before?"

Mugen fell silent, and Fuu lowered her head. Their reactions gave Jin a fairly good idea of what caused their sudden change in demeanor.

"Sara," he said. "Am I right?" He looked to Mugen for confirmation, but the vagrant averted his eyes.

Fuu spoke in a soft, sullen tone, "I thought you were dead, Jin." She stared vacantly at the narrow line of dirt between her zori. "I was really confused. I liked Sara. She was my friend. I felt so sorry for her... a blind woman traveling alone, singing such sad songs about losing a child, when her own son was taken from her. When I saw her fighting with Mugen, I couldnʼt understand why she would turn against us like that, after she had been so kind. All I knew was that you were already gone, and I couldnʼt lose Mugen too."

"So you defended him."

"She didnʼt defend shit," Mugen chastised. "Dumbass threw herself on top of me. For what? So all three of us could die? And it ainʼt just that!" His voice was full of accusation as he censured Fuu. "Youʼre always gettinʼ into deep shit for no fuckinʼ reason! You throw yourself in the way every damn time! You think you can save everyone, but ya canʼt!" He turned to Jin. "You know what Iʼm talkinʼ about! Youʼve seen it!"

"Mm," Jin conceded.

"Ya freakinʼ moron!"

Fuu was rendered speechless by Mugenʼs verbal attack. She didnʼt know whether to be angry or upset, retort with her own indignant words, or remain quiet and let him vent his frustrations.

In spite of his explosive temper, Mugenʼs strength was beginning to wane. "Dammit, Girlie," his voice dwindled to a shaky rasp. "Some people just ainʼt worth..." He trailed off when his periphery was clouded by glittering darkness. A rushing wave of dizziness threatened to dissolve what little balance he had left. His body swayed precariously and he reached for the ground to steady himself with his uninjured arm.

"Mugen?" Fuuʼs forehead creased with evident concern.

He reached for his sword and pushed himself back up. "Itʼs nothinʼ. Iʼm fine."

"No, youʼre not. Youʼre losing too much blood."

As Fuu transferred her attention to Mugen, Jin glowered at her in a silent reprimand that said, _this will not save you from a rigid lecture_. "We will continue this discussion later," he asserted.

Fuu rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure we will. Just get me the bandages, will you?" She reached for Mugenʼs arm, but once again, he yanked it away from her.

"I said itʼs fine!"

"Dammit, Mugen." She grabbed his hand forcefully and pulled the arm toward her.

"Hey! Watch it!" he snarled.

His bicep had sustained a clean laceration, cut straight across the muscle. It oozed with dark red, iron-scented fluid.

"Put pressure on it right here." Fuu took his left hand and placed it over the wound on his right arm. "Now sit down and let me see your leg."

Mugen snapped at her, "Ya need me to say it again? Itʼs _fine_! Leave it alone!"

"Mugen, I swear, if you donʼt sit your ass down, I will knock you on it myself."

He grinned lethargically. "Iʼd like to see ya try, Girlie."

"Donʼt test me," she said through gritted teeth. "Shut up and let me see it."

With an indignant huff, Mugen sat carefully and allowed Fuu to examine the diagonal gash that covered the back of his lower leg. It was seeping almost as profusely as his arm.

Fuu sat back on her heels to deliver the prognosis. "Your arm is worse than your leg, but theyʼre both pretty bad. The best I can do for now is wrap them." She looked up to Jin. "We need to find water. I need to clean his wounds before they get infected, and he needs stitches."

"Bullshit!" Mugen growled. "Donʼt need stitches. Itʼs fine."

Fuu ignored him and continued to address Jin. "Itʼs been days since weʼve seen a river. Isnʼt there anything on the map?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Jeez, what are we gonna do?" She thought for a moment. "Weʼve been high up in the hills since we got to Choshu. Maybe we should walk toward a valley. Water flows downhill, so we might find something at a lower elevation."

"Possibly."

"We have to try. Itʼs not only Mugen... weʼre all dehydrated. We need drinking water."

"Mm," Jin agreed.

"Iʼll patch Mugen up and then weʼll go."

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mugen winced while Fuu stretched a cloth bandage around his arm. "Dumbass," he said, still idly fuming about her less than heroic actions during the battle. "Ya better not pull that shit again."

"I canʼt make any promises," she said with a cryptic smile. Then she quickly changed the subject. "Listen, guys, thereʼs something I need to tell you."

Jin adjusted his glasses. "What is it?"

"I saw something in the woods during the fight, like a shadow... a _human_ shadow." She shifted uncomfortably. "I think someone was watching us."

"When did you see this?" asked Jin.

"Right after you pulled me away from Mugen."

"Are you certain that it wasnʼt an animal, or a trick of light?"

"I donʼt know for sure, but I could swear that I saw it stand up, like a person would. And I got the strangest feeling..." She shifted her weight again while she measured a length of cloth for the next bandage. "Whoever it was, I think he _wanted_ me to see him."

A pinch formed between Jinʼs eyebrows. "Where was this shadow?"

"Over there," she pointed, "in the distance, maybe 100 yards away? It was hard to tell. It happened so fast. The shadow was there one minute, then gone the next."

Without speaking, Jin began walking in the direction Fuu had indicated. He gripped the sheath of his katana with his thumb pressed against the tsuba, ready to draw at an instant's notice.

Fuu remained focused on treating Mugenʼs wounds while trying to ignore his scowling expression and occasional grunts of protest.

When Jin returned, he held a needle-like piece of metal in the palm of his hand. "There were no footprints or markings, but I found this."

Fuu peaked up at the pointed object. "What is it, Jin?"

"Itʼs a fukibari."

Mugen craned his neck to glimpse the thin projectile. "A what?"

Jin exhaled a condescending sigh. "Itʼs a dart used to deliver poison."

"I know what it is, asshole. Whatʼs it doinʼ here? I sure as hell didnʼt see any darts flyinʼ around. Did you?"

Jin examined the object more closely. It was similar to a needle used for sewing but crafted specifically as an airborne weapon, about two inches long, with a triangular shaft and a hollow, pinpoint tip.

Fuuʼs voice was timid and nervous. "Who do you think left it here?" Her expression darkened as she considered the most obvious possibility. "Could it be the masked man? Is that who I saw in the woods?"

"More than likely, but I cannot say for certain. It might simply be a coincidence."

Mugen was livid. "I _knew_ we were beinʼ watched last night!" His ashen cheeks reddened with outrage. "Why hasnʼt that bastard attacked? He should be attackinʼ us right now while weʼre sittinʼ here, vulnerable. Where the fuck is he?" He filled his lungs with air and bellowed, "Come on out and face me, you chicken shit coward!"

"Whoa, settle down," said Fuu. "Youʼre going to undo all of the work I just did on your arm. Besides, youʼre in no condition to fight."

"Watch me! Iʼll carve the mask right off that dirty bastardʼs face!"

Fuu rolled her eyes dismissively. "Alright, whatever."

Mugenʼs chin jutted out in a malevolent pout.

Fuu ignored him while she turned to Jin. "How are we going to handle this?"

"Hmm...," Jin contemplated. "We cannot tell if or when this man will strike. With a weapon like this, it will be difficult to detect his presence before he does. We must simply be prepared and vigilant."

"Thatʼs it?"

"With the scant information available at this point, Iʼm afraid thereʼs nothing more we can do."

Fuuʼs eyebrows furrowed together. "So, what then? We just go on with our day and hope for the best?"

"With caution, yes."

"What kind of a plan is that?"

"The only one we have."

"Mmm..." Fuu droned in a flat voice. When she heard Mugen snickering to himself, she threw a hard glare in his direction. "What is so damn funny?"

"Youʼre startinʼ to sound way too much like Four-eyes. Donʼt go pickinʼ up all of his 'Hmʼs' and 'Ahʼs', or youʼre gonna be wearinʼ a ponytail and glasses before ya know it!"

Fuu grinned mischievously. "Fuck you, Mugen," she said with a sugar sweet dimple. "Do you like that one? I picked it up from you."

"Little brat." He quirked his upper lip petulantly.

Her grin widened into a toothy smile. "Maybe Iʼll wear shorts and geta with my ponytail and glasses! Then Iʼll be taller too!"

Mugenʼs expression soured. "Thatʼs a scary fuckinʼ thought."

"Heh," Jin murmured under his breath, quietly amused.

Mugenʼs head snapped around as he aimed a dirty look at the ronin. "What was that, asshole?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing."

"Fuckinʼ priss."

Jin lifted one hand to center his glasses. "You do realize that you need my help in order to walk, right?"

"Tch."

"Unless youʼd prefer to hobble through the forest on one leg? Youʼd only slow us down."

"Whatever." Mugen shifted his grimace to Fuu. "Are ya done yet?"

She pulled the bandage tight over his leg and tied the last knot. "All finished."

"Ow, shit! Could ya loosen it up?"

"Sorry. We need to keep pressure on the wound."

Mugen muttered a string of garbled obscenities before he raised himself with his sword and waited for the approaching humiliation of Jin supporting his weight while he limped through the woods like an invalid.

While Fuu stuffed the bandages back into the bag, Jin pulled Mugenʼs good arm over his shoulders and lifted the bulk of his mass.

All humor faded, and the three of them fell silent as they began trekking east, down the hill, in hopes of finding a fresh water source and a place where they could rest long enough for Fuu to tend to Mugenʼs injuries.

Jin watched their surroundings like a night owl scanning the forest for rodent prey. His hand was never more than a few inches from his sword, even as he bore the heft of one badly staggering Mugen.

Anxiety settled in on Fuu. She worried about Mugen, and about where they would go and what they would find when they got there. Would they be safe? What if they were attacked by another large group? Would Jin be able to defend them all without Mugenʼs help?

Fuu glanced back at her companions from a few paces ahead and chanted an inner mantra to calm her nerves and stay focused. _We can make it. Weʼre together and thatʼs what matters. Weʼll get through this. I know we will._

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Part 2: Counterpoint**

 **Definition:** (Music) Counterpoint is the relationship between two or more melodic lines that are harmonically related, yet independent in rhythm and contour. The term originates from the Latin _punctus contra punctum_ meaning "point against point".

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The three companions walked for half a day on a twisted descending path before the terrain softened into a gentler slope. Cedar trees were gradually blended with oaks, maples, and feathery ferns illuminated by rays of scattered sunlight, filtered through the swaying leaves above.

It wasnʼt long before the forest opened up and they reached the edge of an emerald meadow dotted with tiny yellow wildflowers. A small dilapidated wooden building was nestled against the tree line at the opposite side of the glen.

Fuuʼs suddenly cheerful voice reverberated in Mugenʼs unprepared ears. "Look, Jin! Do you think anybody lives there?"

Mugen grumbled his disapproval.

Jin studied the small structure. Tall grass grew in unruly clumps around the base of the rectangular building. Trailing vines curled through the cracks in the small engawa, and there was a gaping hole in the pitched roof where a section of rotted thatching had fallen away. "It appears to be abandoned," he said. "However, we cannot be certain. If there is a resident, then we risk exposure."

"We donʼt have anyplace else to go," said Fuu, "and there could be a well or a spring nearby. Whoever lived here had to get water from somewhere, right? I could get Mugen cleaned up, and we could all drink and rest a little bit."

Mugen growled, "Iʼm fine, dammit! We donʼt gotta stop."

Irritated, Fuu let out a heavy, exasperated sigh. She knew that despite his insistence that nothing was wrong with him, Mugenʼs lacerations had bled through their bandages, his skin was cold, and he was weak from blood loss.

Mugenʼs pride wouldnʼt allow him to give in to his suffering, even as he was on the verge of losing consciousness. He made a stubborn effort to prove himself by taking a step forward with all of his weight pressed down on his injured leg, but he was immediately halted by a shock of searing pain that shot from his calf, down to his heel, and all the way up to his hip. A snarl escaped from his throat as he desperately grasped onto Jinʼs shoulder to keep from pitching forward.

That was all the convincing Jin needed. "Fuu is correct. Your ability to travel is severely limited, and your wounds will fester if they are not treated." He scrutinized the hut once more. "We will stay within the cover of the forest while we circle around the perimeter of the clearing."

When they approached the cabin, they found it to be empty and in need of repairs. Inside, a thick layer of dust coated every horizontal surface, and a single beam of light shone through the hole in the ceiling. It was evident that no one had occupied the building in years.

Fuu surveyed the interior. Discolored tatami mats lined the floor, vertical slat windows were built into the side walls, and there was a small fire pit in the center. A few pieces of moldy firewood were stacked in one corner.

"Well?" Fuu asked expectantly. "What do you think?"

"It seems safe for now," said Jin. "I will keep watch outside." He lowered Mugen to sit against the wall then exited through the sliding door.

"Hmm," Fuu mumbled, "letʼs see what we can find in here." She rummaged through the sparse contents of two small shelves tucked under a short wooden counter top. "Hereʼs a cooking pot and a few bowls... a couple of buckets... a few rags..." She opened a pair of rickety closet doors. "A futon!" She dragged the bedding out to the floor and unrolled it. "Mugen, youʼre going to lie down."

"I ainʼt layinʼ down! Quit treatinʼ me like an injured puppy!"

"You _are_ injured, jackass. Youʼve lost a lot of blood, and your skin is paler than Jinʼs. Youʼre only making it worse by trying to walk around when you should be lying flat on your back."

There was no argument, only the viciously childish scowl of a grown man who refused to admit that he needed help.

A shimmering smoky darkness clouded Mugenʼs vision, and he knew that he couldnʼt resist for much longer. "Dammit," he cursed under his breath. With a great deal of difficulty, he used the scabbard of his sword to stand on one foot and hop to the bed. He crashed down in a heap onto the thin cotton mattress, and within seconds, he slipped into a comatose slumber.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Fuu stepped outside and sat down next to Jin on the cracked wooden engawa. His eyes were closed and his posture was stiff and motionless. He gave no sign of acknowledgement as Fuu began to explain the situation.

"Mugenʼs out cold," she said grimly. "He completely collapsed. I had to drag him just to get him stretched out over the futon." A half-hearted smile formed on her lips. "The jerk is heavier than he looks."

"Mm," Jin replied without flinching.

Fuu's fingers wandered over the old porch until they found a waxy vine spiraling up through a splintered fissure in the floorboard. "I managed to stop the bleeding for now," she said, "but if it starts again..." Her voice trailed off while she threaded the vine through her fingertips. "I need to stitch him up before he loses any more blood, and before his wounds get infected. After that, we just have to let him sleep. I think he'll be okay when he wakes up." She ripped a tendril from the vine and rolled it between her thumb and forefinger. "He won't be able to walk for a few days though. Looks like weʼre going to be stuck here for a while."

Jinʼs eyes opened and he nodded once in response.

Fuu glanced up at the side of his face. "Do you think Mugen will be okay here alone while we look for water? What if that man shows up while weʼre gone?"

"We have no choice," said the stoic ronin.

"Yeah... youʼre right." She squeezed the fibrous vine, releasing its acidic green juices to soak into her blood-stained fingertips. "Letʼs go then. If we leave now, we might get back before dark."

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Fuu swung the empty bucket at her side while she and Jin ambled along a narrow dirt trail overgrown with ferns and young maple limbs. They listened carefully for the trickle of a stream or the soft rush of a distant river, but much to Fuu's discontent, the forest was nearly silent, save for the gentle rustling of tree branches touched by a light breeze.

After thirty minutes of walking, Fuuʼs patience was nearly depleted. She looked up at Jin with a sulking frown. "Do you hear anything?"

"No," he replied.

She breathed out an exaggerated groan and spoke with a whiny edge to her voice, "Jeez... this is hopeless. Weʼre going to get lost if we keep wandering around like this."

"Doubtful," Jin said in a flat, impassive tone. "Weʼve not deviated from this path."

His response was laced with an air of irritation so understated that Fuu almost missed it, but she was too preoccupied with the task at hand to give it a second thought.

When a drop of perspiration dribbled over her brow, she realized that the air was becoming muggy. She rubbed the sweat away with a dirty sleeve, smearing the sticky dried blood on her forehead.

"Is it getting warmer?" she asked Jin.

"It would seem so."

Fuuʼs expression brightened when the moist air thickened into a sultry fog that smelled faintly of damp earth, metallic minerals, and sulfur. In another few minutes, they came upon a small, rocky pool of steaming water.

"A hot spring!" Fuu exclaimed. "This is perfect! Iʼll wash away some of this nasty blood and grime, and then weʼll fill the buckets and get back to Mugen."

Her companion gave a slight nod.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jin carried a bucket of water in each hand while Fuu held an armload of scavenged wood and a fistful of wispy green plants with mopheads of dainty white flowers.

Fuu had become increasingly aware that Jin had spoken very little since they arrived at the house in the meadow. She tried to read his expression as he walked beside her, but his features were stone. Finally she decided to break the ice.

"Are you worried?" she asked.

"About what?"

"Mugen."

Jin gave no response.

"Itʼs just that youʼve been awfully quiet. I thought maybe you were worried."

"Mugen is not my concern," he said tersely. "What troubles me is your behavior today."

"What? I—"

"You were reckless." Jin scrutinized Fuu from the corner of his eye. "Why did you do it?"

Fuu narrowed her eyes back at him. "Why do _you_ do it?"

Without a reply, the ronin redirected his attention to the path ahead.

"Of course," Fuu complained, "silence is your answer for everything, isnʼt it? Why canʼt you just say what youʼre thinking?"

Jin looked down again, this time meeting Fuu's gaze directly. "I fight to protect those I love."

"Then you should understand where Iʼm coming from!"

"It is you who does not understand," said Jin, still glaring pointedly at Fuu. "Our singular goal is to keep you out of harmʼs way, far from the enemies who would hurt you or take you from us. Today you brought yourself dangerously close to the very enemy we are trying to protect you from."

"But I told you already, Mugen was hurt and he dropped his sword. He needed help!"

"Perhaps it has escaped your notice that Mugen does not require a sword to fight."

"Well... yeah, but—"

"You needlessly jeopardized your own safety. Your conduct is unacceptable."

Fuuʼs face reddened with anger and she raised her voice defiantly. "What did you expect me to do? I couldnʼt just stand there and do nothing! _That_ would be unacceptable."

A few long moments passed without a word before Fuu attempted to goad Jin into talking. "Youʼre doing it again," she groused, "that whole silent treatment thing."

When Jin still didnʼt respond, Fuu started to feel like he was admonishing her with his silence. Or maybe he really had nothing more to say about the matter. Either way, she itched to fill the soundless void.

"You know, it was my fault that he got hurt," she said. "A guy grabbed me and tried to pull me away, and when Mugen turned around and saw what was happening, he started hacking off body parts. Then he tried to help me up, and another guy surprised him. Thatʼs how his arm got cut. It happened because he had to rescue me in the middle of a battle." A feeling of helplessness overcame Fuu, and she lamented, "I just wish I couldʼve protected myself. Maybe then I wouldnʼt have been such a distraction."

"You are not a distraction," Jin interjected.

"Speak for yourself! I was falling all over the place trying to keep up with Mugen. The entire time, I felt like I was in his way. All I did was slow him down."

"Everything is in Mugenʼs way when he fights. I assure you, itʼs not personal."

"Maybe so, but you can't deny that he wouldnʼt have been hurt if he didnʼt have to drop what he was doing to save me. If Iʼd been able to fight that guy off, this never wouldʼve happened, and there wouldʼve been no need for me to defend Mugen."

"There _was_ no need, Fuu, that is entirely the point. And I would hardly call what you did 'defending' him."

"But what if I could have? What if I could've protected myself from the creep who grabbed me, _and_ helped Mugen?" She peered at Jin with imploring eyes. "I want to learn. I want you to teach me how to fight back so you guys don't have to work so hard. I want to help you more. Will you show me what to do?"

"Absolutely not."

"But I want to fight! Iʼm tired of being the damsel in distress! I shouldn't need rescuing all the time. I want to be in control of my own fate, and that includes protecting the people I love. Why canʼt you understand that?"

Jin gave no sign of acknowledgement.

"Silence again. Thatʼs great." Fuu clasped one arm tightly around her bundle of wood, and with a flare of drama, she extended her other arm with an upturned palm toward the silent man walking next to her, as if introducing him to an enthusiastic crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the famous ronin, Takeda Jin. His skills with a katana are unparalleled, but he canʼt navigate a conversation to save his own life."

Jinʼs eyebrow twitched. He was growing weary of being asked to articulate something that he believed to be self evident. His dispassionate tone was colored with a hint of annoyance. "I donʼt usually need to speak in so many words for you to hear me."

"You donʼt usually get pissed off either, yet here we are, arguing over something that should be a no-brainer."

"Yes, it _should_ be a 'no-brainer,' and although I understand your desire to aid the people you care about, Iʼm afraid I canʼt condone your actions."

"I canʼt stand by and watch people get hurt when I could be doing something to help them. I wonʼt abandon someone who needs me."

"Your intentions are honorable, but Mugen is right when he says that you canʼt save everyone. You risk too much. If we are to protect you, this cannot continue."

Fuuʼs forehead wrinkled and her lips flattened into a thin line. "I canʼt believe youʼre on his side," she grumbled resentfully.

"I am on no oneʼs side. I simply do not wish to imperil you."

"Okay, then. What happens if you and Mugen get killed and thereʼs no one left to protect me? How am I supposed to survive alone if I canʼt defend myself?"

Jin was slow and careful with his answer. "Let us hope it doesnʼt come to that."

Fuu shot a disgruntled glare at him. "Youʼre dodging the question."

He tried to formulate a response to counter her reasoning, but he came up short. Naturally, he had considered the possibility that he and Mugen might be killed, but he always assumed that Fuu would be captured or killed in that scenario. He hadnʼt given much thought to the skills she would need if she were to survive and live freely without them.

While Jin took his time ruminating on this, Fuu was getting irritated with his inability to provide an immediate answer.

"Come on, you canʼt possibly argue with that! Whether you want me to fight or not, we could easily end up in a situation where you and Mugen are killed and I _have_ to fight to stay alive. If you teach me how to protect myself, at least Iʼll have a chance to make it on my own, even if itʼs only a small one. Itʼs better than nothing."

Jin didnʼt want to admit it to himself, but Fuu made a very valid point. As much as he wanted to distance her from their enemies, he had to acknowledge that she would need instruction and real world experience if she were to outlive them, as he hoped she would.

He squinted in contemplation while he spoke thoughtfully, "Typically only men are allowed to train in the ways of the warrior."

"But—!"

"However," he cut her off with a gesture of his hand, "it is customary for samurai women to carry a tanto or kaiken for self-defense. As the daughter of a samurai, I suppose it would be appropriate for you to learn."

"Exactly!" Fuu's face brightened. "I have a tanto that I donʼt even know how to use!"

Jin straightened his glasses. "And female warriors are not unheard of. There are several prominent women in Japanʼs history who were known for their leadership and valor on the battlefield."

"Yes! See? Just because Iʼm a girl and Iʼm smaller than a man, it doesnʼt mean that I canʼt fight my own battles, if youʼll only teach me what to do. Please, Jin? I know I can learn."

He studied Fuu, appraising her in all seriousness before he acquiesced, "As you wish... under one condition."

"What is it?"

"You must dedicate yourself _completely_. This will not be like our previous exercises. I will be your sensei, not your brother or your friend. You will be expected to practice when I tell you to, and you will obey my instructions without question." He paused and stared directly at Fuu with a hardened, austere expression. "This will not be easy. You will get hit, cut, and pushed down repeatedly. You will bleed, your hands will blister, your body will bruise, and you will feel crushing exhaustion. You will also become stronger and more capable. If you can show me that you are fully committed to this endeavor, I will train you. However, if at any time your commitment falters, lessons will cease. Do you understand?"

Fuu took a large gulp. "Yes. I can do it. I promise I wonʼt let you down."

"Of course, I cannot speak for Mugen."

"What about Mugen?"

"You know he wonʼt be satisfied with my teachings. He may not be happy about this at all."

"Why not? He wants me to be safe, right?"

"He wants you to be safely beyond the enemyʼs reach."

"Well, itʼs not up to him, is it? Itʼs my decision. Besides, Iʼm sure heʼll be fine with it once I explain it to him. If not, heʼll get over it."

Feeling some trepidation about the inevitable collision of Fuuʼs optimism and Mugenʼs certain opposition, Jin inhaled and released a deep breath. " _If_ he goes along with this - and I donʼt know that he will, he'll want to provide his own training. You would do well to accept his instruction. He can teach you skills that I cannot."

Fuu gulped again. "Okay."

Jin held up his index finger. "There is one more thing."

"Whatʼs that?"

"You will never tell him I said that."

"Are you kidding me?" Fuu scoffed. "You donʼt want him to know that you actually think heʼs skilled?"

Jin raised a stern eyebrow. "What did I just say?"

She sighed and hung her head in defeat. "Yes, sensei."

"Do I hear reluctance?"

"No! No, I wonʼt say a word. Not even a syllable. I promise."

Jin bowed his head just slightly in a show of respect. "Very good, gakusei."

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

By the time Jin and Fuu returned to the little cabin in the green meadow, the sun had already disappeared behind the tree covered hills in the west. After they carried the buckets and firewood into the house, Fuu settled in to care for Mugen, and Jin slipped outside.

He found a place to sit in the soft grass, surrounded by golden wildflowers glowing intensely under the amber hue of early twilight. He leaned back and peered high overhead, finding a single star in the sky. He stared at the pulsating speck of colorful light until it blurred into a semi-transparent disk while he reflected on his decision to train Fuu.

 _Was this really the best idea?_

 _Fuu does have a tendency to find herself in danger, and when it comes to other people, she will always jump into the fray when she feels the need to protect someone. It is in her nature. She cannot suppress an urge that comes from so deeply within. I feel a similar urge every time I draw my blade for her, and in that moment, I've never felt more alive. How can I deny her that?_

Jin understood now that asking Fuu to change her behavior was like asking her to change who she is. Teaching her was the only solution that would satisfy his need to protect her without requiring her to sacrifice the values that he knew she would never give up.

 _It is better to empower her with the skills needed to survive than watch her do something rash with no means to defend herself. Her eagerness must be tempered. She must learn to assess her advantages and disadvantages, and react appropriately when she is threatened by an opponent. If she is going to stand in front of the enemy, she will do so with proper technique and self-discipline. If Mugen and I should fail_ —Jin released a heavy breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding in— _she must be equipped to survive without our protection, or she will never be free._

Jinʼs vision focused, and the fuzzy point of light in the sky above sharpened into a bright star once again.

 _Yes, this is for the best._

He frowned when he turned his line of sight to the cabin.

 _I can only guess what Mugen will say, but Iʼm certain that he will find a way to be difficult, whether he agrees with this or not._

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **続く**

* * *

 **A/N: Coming up next - ** Fuu begins a new level of training with Jin as her sensei. Mugen and Fuu go through some ups and downs, and Jin is level headed as always.

 **Please review! :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

 **Additional Authorʼs Notes**

Welcome to the latest episode of "What in the heck was this author thinking?" For real!

 _ **First, a side note (updated 12/1/16):**_

Two things actually.

1 - I will be going back to trim down my previous author's notes, and making an effort to be more concise in the future, starting with the next chapter. I'll try to keep the historical information, but some of that content might get moved to Tumblr. Please let me know if there's any information you would be sad to lose.

2 - I'm way behind on updating. I recovered from one major life event, started redirecting my energy back to No Roads, then encountered another, even worse life event that has forced me to re-prioritize just about everything. At this rate, it will be February before Chapter 9 is posted. Sorry, you guys. I really am trying.

Okay, moving on...

...

 **Japanese words used in this chapter**

Gakusei, geta, kaiken, katana, kimono, ronin, samurai, sensei, tanto, tsuba, fukibari, engawa

You can find definitions of these words on my Tumblr (username Drealyn22) in a post called "No Roads Where We're Going Glossary."

 **Transition from the Interlude to Chapter 8**

I wanted to start Chapter 8 by diving right into the action. A lot of the content I put in the Interlude was originally planned as exposition at the beginning of Chapter 8. Since I already covered that exposition (in a completely different form), there was no need to start this chapter with a big explanation of what's going on. I just hope it didn't come off as too abrupt of an entrance.

 **Mugen**

This is the first time Mugen has had to fight while guarding Fuu, and heʼs not very good at it.

Fuu actually is a distraction to him, despite what Jin says, but she shouldn't be. Mugen has become very overprotective, even possessive, and it's causing him to be careless when he should be more careful. He'll have to figure out a balance here.

A little of his evil side comes out, which I like to do from time to time to show that Mugen still has that feral mutt living inside him. Fluff or no fluff, heʼll still fuck your day up if you push his berserk button.

I planned a long time ago for Mugen to get injured in this fight, but _how_ he got injured was still up for debate. I actually researched injuries from sword fighting because I wasn't sure what I could get away with. I discussed this with my "military consultant" (thatʼs his new name) and we figured out how Mugen would fall if his leg was cut, and what kinds of things he could or couldnʼt do after he was injured.

In terms of realistic injuries, I definitely stretched it about as far as it could go. Most people wouldnʼt be able to do what Mugen does. With a deep gash to the calf muscle, he would be in _a lot_ of pain, and his mobility would be severely restricted. A squeamish person might even pass out from shock. But this is Mugen we're talking about, and he's a determinator. He's suffered many more serious injuries than this and still been able to fight and win against some very formidable opponents (Shoryu, Sara, the Ugly Brothers). Heʼll fight tooth and nail to beat his enemies, no matter how much pain he's in.

 **Fuu**

Mugen and Jin's differing styles of fighting are apparent in the way they work with Fuu during the battle. Mugen orders her around and forces her to go where he wants her. Jin allows her to move with him and find her own way. Can you tell which method works best for her?

When she jumps in front of Mugen, sheʼs got no plan or strategy. Itʼs even worse than what she did with Sara because she was able to beg Sara for mercy. She canʼt do the same thing with this attacker, so sheʼs really got nothing.

Afterward, she feels like she wanted so badly to contribute in a positive way, but she just wasnʼt capable of doing it. Going forward, she wants to change that. She wants to be more self sufficient. Of all the themes I plan to explore in this story, this one is front and center. Itʼs the idea that inspired me to write this story in the first place.

Fuu feels strongly enough about this to get into a heated argument with Jin. Jin sounds almost fatherly here, and Fuu doesnʼt like it. She's being told what to do, and what he's asking of her goes against the very heart of what she wants to accomplish. She stands up to him and manages to out-maneuver him—which is saying something.

Fuu's training starts in the next chapter.

The plant that Fuu is carrying is called yarrow. I searched for native Japanese medicinal plants, but I couldn't find what I was looking for, so I chose to use an edible and medicinal plant that I know well. It grows wild where I live, and it's in bloom right now. Yarrow can be used in a poultice or compress to treat wounds. It's anti-microbial, anti-inflammatory, and it slows bleeding. It has many other medicinal uses. It can even be made into a tea for sore throats and fever reduction. Different varieties of yarrow grow all over the northern hemisphere, so it might very well exist in Japan, but I couldn't find any specifics. I decided to stick with something familiar.

 **Jin**

Jin is just as angry as Mugen about Fuuʼs little stunt during their fight, even though he doesn't outwardly blow up about it like Mugen does. Jin blows up in his own way - quietly, like a brewing storm. We haven't seen Jin get this angry before, so you know he's serious.

Fuu backs him into a corner with a very sound argument. He feels a bit defeated afterward, but he knows that she's right. She could be all alone some day, and she should be prepared for that. The best thing he can do for her is teach her the skills she needs to survive.

When Jin tells Fuu that she needs to commit fully to her training—that piece of dialogue is the most that Jin has ever spoken at one time. Earlier in their discussion, he gripes about having to explain himself in so many words, but here, he has no problem rattling off an entire paragraph. Why? Heʼs talking about his passion, his heart and soul, and one of the things that defines him as a character. He doesnʼt take this lightly, and he wants to make it clear to Fuu that he's not going to waste his time if she's not fully invested. There will be no sympathy or leniency for Fuu during her training.

 **Karyuudo (The Hunter)**

The hunter is eagerly watching to see what the trio will do in this battle. Heʼs also beginning to toy with them a little bit so he can observe how they handle it. Remember, his mission right now is surveillance, and that includes the trioʼs psychological state as well as their combat skills. What makes them tick? What can he use to his advantage? How can he hit them where it hurts the most?

Karyuudo knows that Jin killed Kariya Kagetoki... just sayin'.

 **A Dart?**

Yep. It's a dart. That's all I'm gonna say about that for now...

 **Sara**

Fuu is very sullen when she talks about Sara. Mugen won't speak of it at all. Their encounter with her obviously left a lasting impact on both of them.

Note: This is not just an idle reference to a character from the series. It will become relevant later on.

 **The Kuroda Clan**

The Kuroda clan were daimyo of the Fukuoka domain, located on Kyushu, Japan's westernmost island.

The Kuroda were widely known for their tactical strategy and their valor in battle. They sent thousands of samurai warriors into just about every major conflict over the course of a few hundred years, particularly during the Sengoku or Warring States period, and on into the Edo period.

They were originally located in the Harima Province, but they were awarded the Fukuoka domain for their participation in the Battle of Sekigahara in 1600 C.E., on the side of Tokugawa Ieyasu. Tokugawa and his allies won a decisive victory in that battle, which marked the end of the Sengoku period and the beginning of the Edo period, also known as the Tokugawa era, starting in 1603 C.E.

The Fukuoka domain sent 18,000 troops to the Shimabara Rebellion (1637-1638), where they took part in the siege on Hara Castle. If you remember from the series, the Shimabara Rebellion was a key event that defined the character of Kasumi Seizo, or the sunflower samurai. His belief in Christianity, a foreign religion that was considered to be a major threat by Tokugawa Ieyasu, is what caused him to leave Fuu and her mother behind. His involvement in the Shimabara Rebellion is what made him a target of the shogunate and Kariya Kagetoki.

The Dutch also participated in the Shimabara Rebellion on the side of the shogunate, which is one of the reasons why Tokugawa sanctioned trading with the Dutch after all other foreign trade was banned. This provides the context in which the episode "Red Haired Foreigner" takes place. The police were chasing after the Dutchman, Isaac, as an unwelcome foreigner until it was revealed that he had official dispensation from the Shogun as the head of the Dutch East India Company's Japan branch.

This next bit of information was part of the original opening scene, but it didn't make the final cut: Mugen, Jin, and Fuu walked through the outskirts of the Fukuoka domain on their way out of Kyushu several days earlier. In the original opening scene to this chapter (which I've posted on Tumblr as a "delete scene") Mugen points out to the leader of the band of Kuroda samurai that they're a little late to the game in finally catching up with the trio. At the time, nobody but Karyuudo knew of their whereabouts, but the incident with the Mizuno brothers left a trail to follow. Some of this information will come up later on.

 **Samurai Women vs. Female Warriors**

This is an important distinction.

I wrote a huge chunk of author's notes on the subject of the samurai class, but it was ridiculously long. I posted it on Tumblr instead.

The main point that's relevant to my notes here is that not all samurai were warriors, and not all warriors were samurai. The samurai were actually a socioeconomic class, as defined within the social class hierarchy created and enforced by the Tokugawa shogunate. It was made up of both warriors and non-warriors, including women and their families.

The term "female samurai" is not synonymous with "female warrior." A female samurai, or samurai woman, was simply a woman who was born or adopted into the samurai class.

Women of the samurai class were expected to carry a tanto (knife) or kaiken (dagger) as a defensive weapon. In times when the warriors in a samurai clan were deployed away from home, women would be prepared to defend their households in the mens' absence. If their village or castle was attacked, they were often the last line of defense. If a woman was in danger of being taken prisoner or sexually assaulted, she was expected to commit jigai (the women's form of ritual suicide similar to seppuku for men) before it could happen.

During the Boshin War of 1868-1869, something like 230 people, mostly women, committed suicide to avoid capture when Wakamatsu Castle in the Aizu region was about to be overrun by the Imperial Army. Some women even killed their daughters before killing themselves. It was considered to be the honorable thing to do. Had they been captured, they most certainly would have raped and/or sold into slavery, which would bring great dishonor to their families and their lord.

Female warriors were called onna-bugeisha, literally meaning "female martial artist". These were women of the samurai class who chose to train in the martial arts and become warriors. In the Aizu region mentioned above, all women of the Matsudaira clan received basic martial arts training, and knew how to wield a polearm weapon called the naginata. In other clans, the degree of training for women varied. Most women who chose to study martial arts were not warriors full time, although there were exceptions. For the most part, they would carry out their traditional duties as samurai women, wives, and mothers, and they would mobilize into action when needed.

As Jin mentions, there are several examples of prominent female warriors in Japanese history, such as Tomoe Gozen, Nakano Takeko, and Hojo Masako. I'm really inspired by these women, and I'm channeling a lot of that inspiration into Fuu's development.

 **In the future**

Big plans ahead! The next phase of the story will be quite a bit darker, and the threat level will rise. There will be a lot of action, angst, and fluff.

I've got detailed plans all the way out to chapter 15, and plans are coming together for seven more chapters after that, if I can get the pacing right. I seem to have a problem with laying out a chapter and then filling it with more content than I anticipated. (Case in point right here!) I'm trying to get better at that. At any rate, I hope you're in for the long haul, because this is going to be a long one!

One reviewer politely asked me not to make them cry. I hate to say it, but you probably will cry at some point. There will be some very challenging events in the future.

I am working on a soundtrack. Yes! Music! I'll be posting track names, lyrics, and youtube clips on Tumblr when I get everything squared away.

 **Tumblr**

Come visit me. Iʼm posting some of my research on the Edo period, and other information relevant to this story. I've written articles about onna-bugeisha, jigoku (the Buddhist hell), and what I call the "so-called penal colony" in Ryukyu. I have drafts in progress about Empress Jingu, and the meanings behind Mugen, Fuu, and Jinʼs names (my attempt to clear up some inaccuracies that I've seen floating around on the web). I plan to write about Nakano Takeko and Tomoe Gozen in the near future. Later down the road, I'll post some information about weapons, and more about Ryukyu.

At some point, I'll post my maps of the trio's travel route from Edo to Nagasaki in the series. I plotted out all of the named locations. I also mapped the old Tokaido Road for context.

Is there another topic involving Samurai Champloo and Edo period history that you want to learn more about? Ask me! I'll tell you what I know, or do a little research to dig up some answers. :)

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9: Converge

A/N - 4/7/2017: Hello, and welcome back! My apologies for the ridiculously long wait. This chapter was especially challenging, for a variety of reasons, personal and otherwise. I'm so happy that it's finally done.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and to all 88 people who just received a message in their inbox when I published this. Thanks also to those of you who've visited me on Tumblr. It's always nice to hear from you. Hopefully some of the information I've posted there has been useful and entertaining.

Two notes:

1.) I'm changing the rating on this story from T to M for language and violence.  
2.) It seems a lot of readers are skipping Chapter 7. If you're one of those people, go back and read it before continuing.

This chapter is _extremely_ long... you might call it a double chapter. There are additional author's notes at the end, and supplemental materials on Tumblr.

Enjoy!

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **No Roads Where We're Going**

 **Chapter 9: Converge**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Samurai Champloo!_

* * *

 **Part 1: Substratum**

 **Definition:**

1.) (Geology) An underlying layer or substance, in particular, a layer of rock or soil beneath the surface of the ground.

2.) A basis or foundation; groundwork.

* * *

Jin and Fuu knelt across from each other as the brilliant orange-gold sunrise illuminated the meadow. Mugen lay inside the ramshackle cabin, still asleep since their arrival the day before. Fuu had spent most of the night tending to his wounds and monitoring his condition, until she finally succumbed to exhaustion. It seemed like only minutes later, she was jumping to her feet with newfound enthusiasm for her first day of training.

Jin's voice was cool and composed, his words carefully chosen with specific intent. "The first thing you must understand is that fighting is not only physical in nature; it is also mental. In every battle, you must be capable of evaluating the situation and choosing the strategy that will give you the greatest advantage. Mindfulness, self-control, patience, and awareness of one's own strengths and limitations, as well as those of one's opponent, are key fundamentals that you must master fully. All of your training will be built upon this foundation.

"To that end, we will expand our morning breathing exercises to include contemplative meditation, followed by a series of kata—routine physical motions designed to build muscle memory so you may eventually execute them reflexively, without hesitation. You will then receive instruction on combat techniques, accompanied by an analysis of their proper application. Lastly, we will end each day's training with mindful reflection and meditation. Have you any questions?"

Fuu was hesitant to ask, "Do you really think I can do this?"

Jin appraised her carefully. "That is entirely up to you. Unless you're having second thoughts?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just a little nervous is all." She took a deep breath and consciously reminded herself to be strong. "I promised you I would do my best, and I will."

"Good. I expect nothing less from you. Now, before we start, I would like you to think about your goals. What is it you hope to achieve, and how will this training help you achieve it?"

"Well... I want to be able to protect myself, and you and Mugen too."

"How will you accomplish this?"

Fuu had to think for a moment. Her plan had been to throw herself straight into training, but now Jin was making her stop and really consider what she was doing. She recalled his words and rolled them around in her mind. _Fighting is not only physical in nature; it is also mental_. It wasn't simply about taking action. It was about knowing the right action to take.

She answered, "I need to understand how I should respond when someone grabs me. I want to learn how to stop that person from hurting me or taking me away. And the next time I see you or Mugen on the ground, I want to know how I can help."

Jin probed deeper, "Why?"

"I... I don't want you to be _killed_ because of me, and I don't want any of us to be captured and tortured for information we don't have." She glanced down at her hands resting on her knees, and she felt a swell of nostalgic sadness. "I just want us to be _free_ , like we used to be, when we traveled together to find the sunflower samurai."

Behind the ronin's glasses shown a subtle hint of empathy. "Of course you realize that things can never go back to the way they were. The past will always rest inside you, but it can never be resurrected. Learn what lessons you can, and accept that that chapter of your journey has ended."

"I know. It's just... Back then, I felt like I had my whole life ahead of me, you know? I was so optimistic. There were so many things I wanted to do... things I looked forward to. But now..."

Jin was reminded of his own feelings of optimism, in a time when he was still a young student, when Yukimaru was alive, and his master had not yet betrayed him. He remembered when everything changed—how terrifying it felt to be afraid and alone with no prospects for the future, and how his attempts to suppress those emotions only made him feel cold and numb. With Mugen and Fuu, he found a new purpose, but when he separated from them, he lost hope again. It wasn't until he saw the bulletins with their faces on them that he fully grasped the heart of the advice he was giving to Fuu now.

"The future is not yet written. Your life _still_ lies ahead you. Only _you_ can decide how to live it, with the choices you make now, in the present."

Fuu's shoulders gradually rose and fell with a long breath as she contemplated his statement for all the experienced weight it held. "You're right. I need to choose my path and keep moving forward."

He gave her a few seconds to let that sink in before he asked her, "What path will you choose?"

She looked up to meet his patiently observing eyes, and her posture straightened with self-assured confidence. "What I want more than anything is to have a real life, and I want you and Mugen to be part of it. I want to make the most of our time together now, but I also want a future where we can live in peace and be happy. _That's_ what I choose, and I'll fight for it, no matter what it takes. I won't give up."

"What if peace continues to elude us?" Jin countered. "What if there is no happy ending? We may well be forced to spend the rest of our lives in hiding, and there's always the possibility that we could be separated."

"Then we'll fight for each other as long as we can. I'll stand with you and Mugen until the end."

Jin felt a mixture of admiration for Fuu's tenacity, and dread at the thought that she might lose hope if her convictions were shattered as his had once been. "Always be mindful of the reasons _why_ you've chosen to fight. You must never lose sight of the goals you've laid out for yourself, nor must you allow life's obstacles to stop you from making new ones. Do you understand?"

The nervous tightness in her muscles receded and she was energized with a new sense of purpose and resolve. "Yes. I understand. Thank you, sensei." She bowed her upper body respectfully.

Jin inclined his head in return. "Now, let's begin our breathing exercises. Perhaps you would like to lead us today?"

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Your first set of kata will teach you basic footwork. Your stance must be stable, and your footsteps light and agile." Jin demonstrated two steps forward and back, with his feet just barely skimming the ground. "I will guide you through these movements until you've become proficient enough to practice them on your own."

After footwork, they moved on to a series of tanto kata.

"You will start by drawing your weapon from your obi using your right hand. Reach and extend your arm to thrust the tanto forward, then bring it back in. This motion must be swift and fluid. Follow my lead."

Fuu quickly discovered that her narrow kimono was too confining to perform some of the actions as they were intended. The transitions between wide stances required her legs to be farther apart than her clothing would allow. When she lunged forward, her knee was abruptly halted by the unforgiving fabric, and she cringed at the sound of a seam ripping apart. Her concentration faltered.

"Sensei? This isn't working. I need to do something about my kimono." She regarded Jin's outfit with curiosity. "How do men do it? You're wearing a kimono under your hakama, right?"

"Yes, but the lower portion of a man's kimono is lifted and tucked into the obi, allowing for a freer range of motion. Students at a dojo do not wear kimono, but rather a practice uniform of gi and hakama, specifically intended for this type of movement."

"Jeez... I always knew men had it easier than women." She looked down at her own clothing. "I guess I'll have to shorten it somehow. Can you give me a few minutes?"

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jin bent down to pick up a thin maple branch from the ground. All of the limbs had been trimmed away, except for a few flimsy offshoots with the leaves still attached. He pointed the leafy end at Fuu, and she realized it was about the same length as his katana.

Without warning, he slapped her on the shoulder with the piece of wood.

She mouthed a silent ' _Ow..._ ' while she rubbed the stinging ache.

"Using your footwork, you will counter my movements." He swung the branch to slap her shoulder again, but she stepped back beyond his reach. "Excellent. Now I will lead you through a pattern of motions that will teach you to evade the most basic attacks."

At first, Jin used the tree limb to guide Fuu to the appropriate position. Then he swung it near her head, and she learned to jump back or duck underneath it. After that, he became relentless, deliberately hitting her faster than she could dodge.

"Oh!"—a slap to the upper arm.

"Oohf."—a hit to the abdomen.

"Ah!"—a strike on the back.

"Eep!"

Jin poked her hard in the chest with the blunt end of the branch. When she tried to take a step back, she tripped on the heel of her zori, toppled down, and landed on her rear end. Jin pointed the branch at her throat, and she was pinned, unable to get up or move.

"Again." He withdrew the makeshift weapon and allowed Fuu to stand.

She dusted herself off, and returned to her stance for the next round.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

By midday when the sun was high, Jin began introducing Fuu to the rudiments of armed fighting.

"The primary advantages of the tanto are speed and versatility. The disadvantage is that it is very small. An opponent with a sword has greater leverage and a longer reach, and can easily dominate you if you are not prepared. You must be able to avoid or block an attack in order to get close enough to land a hit. This puts you in an extremely dangerous position, as it brings you well within the enemy's striking range."

A wave of apprehension swirled in Fuu's gut. Suddenly her tanto seemed so inadequate. "How can I block a _sword_ with a _knife_?"

"Ideally, you would attack before the enemy has drawn. In this scenario, you must be twice as fast as your opponent." Jin took Fuu's pink flowered tanto, and kept it sheathed while he demonstrated several attacks by lunging to stab and cut at her arms, midsection, and the side of her neck. He stretched downward to reach her thigh and the back of her knee, then he stood upright and handed the tanto back to her. "Of course, the more likely scenario is that your opponent will have already drawn his weapon."

She felt more than a little intimidated. "What should I do _then_?"

"You will move around the enemy's sword and if necessary, block using your blade. When he raises his arms to swing, that is when you will advance. Your goal is to complete your attack before he completes his." Jin took Fuu's tanto again, and this time he positioned her body as if she were the assailant preparing to swing a katana. "In one motion, you will move to the side or underneath his arms, redirecting them away from you while your blade connects with his flesh." He instructed Fuu to lower her arms as he demonstrated the movements. "This will create an opening for further attacks. You should keep attacking until your opponent is fully incapacitated. Is this understood?"

"I _think_ so."

Jin could hear the doubt in her voice. "If you are to achieve success, you must settle your fears. You may be small, inexperienced, and lacking in upper body strength"—if this was a pep talk, it wasn't working—"but you have greater _speed_ than you realize. You will find that many larger opponents are heavy and sluggish in their movements. Your lighter weight and superior mobility can be a strong asset if you learn to use it properly."

Feeling somewhat encouraged, Fuu's face brightened and a bit of her anxiety subsided.

Jin kept her moving forward. "We will start with simple blocking."

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Faster."

Fuu struggled to keep up as Jin swung the branch more aggressively. She danced and weaved around it, but as the level of difficulty increased, she had trouble getting close enough to strike without being hit. Most of her attempts were met with swift and painful counterattacks.

Without warning, Jin knocked the tanto out her hand with a flick of his wrist, and aimed the tree limb at her throat. She stiffened and froze in place.

"Why have you stopped moving?"

She wavered, "I... don't have a weapon?"

"How should you respond in this situation?"

She glanced at her tanto, lying in the grass beyond her reach. "Run away?"

"That is one possibility. However, you are not likely to escape if your enemy has not been fully disabled. The more appropriate action would be to retrieve your weapon, or attack unarmed."

"Unarmed?" Her cheeks paled. "Isn't that even more dangerous? I thought that's why you guys were so mad at me yesterday."

Jin nodded in recognition. "I was angry because you put yourself in danger without the ability to defend yourself. That is why you must learn these skills. The same techniques we've already discussed still apply in this situation. Once you've created an opportunity in which to strike, your goal is to injure and disable. You will attack vulnerable areas such as the throat, knees or groin, or behind the knee to force the leg to buckle. When the enemy is incapacitated, it may be possible to retrieve your weapon, and either finish the attack or retreat to safety."

Fuu remained unconvinced. "That all sounds good, but I can't even get close enough to you _with_ my tanto. There's no way I can do it unarmed."

"If you begin with the assumption that you cannot achieve your goal, then you never will. Instead, you must always be looking for opportunities. Leave your tanto where it is, and I will show you how to hit or kick your opponent."

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ichi, ni, san, shi."

Jin counted slowly and methodically as he guided his student through a new rotation of exercises, each designed to teach evasion, blocking, redirection, and advancing to attack.

Just when Fuu had grown accustomed to the rhythm, Jin interrupted the count by striking her wrist, causing her to drop her weapon.

"Choose your action carefully," he cautioned.

Her automatic response was to bend and reach for the knife at her feet.

In less than a heartbeat, Jin pressed the branch under Fuu's chin and raised it up, forcing her to rise with it.

"You've just handed your opponent an effortless victory. Think before you act."

She groaned in frustration.

"Again. Ichi, ni, san, shi."

She worked through the patterns repeatedly until she settled into the routine and began to flow intuitively, almost without conscious thought. But as soon as her focus drifted, Jin stabbed her in the shoulder with the piece of wood and swatted her tanto away. It went flying so far that she couldn't reach it even if she dived. He'd left her with no choice but to attempt an unarmed attack.

She used the same side-to-side motions to avoid the branch, then she lunged underneath it to kick Jin's knee. He lifted his leg to counter. With three quick movements blurred into one, he kicked her in the shin, pushed her foot back down, and locked his ankle behind hers, effectively halting her in place. He still praised her for the effort.

"Good. But you must be prepared to keep attacking should your opponent—"

She twirled around in the opposite direction to free her foot from his hold and extended her arm to punch him in the stomach. He stepped back far enough to allow her to touch him without doing any damage.

"Excellent. Again, faster this time."

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When the day finally came to an end, after many hours of arduous training, Fuu was in pain and heavily fatigued. Muscles she didn't even know she had were throbbing with an irate voice of their own.

She had performed well during the slow introduction to new tactics, and her defensive capabilities improved greatly, but she still couldn't land an offensive strike at full speed.

She hunched her shoulders and dipped her head, feeling as though she'd failed in her efforts.

"Do not be discouraged," Jin reassured her. "You've gained exposure to advanced skills that even an experienced student could not learn in one day. What's important is that you understand the fundamental concepts behind these techniques so you can continue to study and learn."

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ahh, that feels so good." Fuu sank into the steamy water of the hot spring and stretched her legs. "I hurt _everywhere_."

She examined her limbs and torso, and found more bruises and welts than she could count. Then she carefully lifted her feet out of the water to inspect her swollen ankles and blistered toes. "Jin wasn't kidding when he said this wouldn't be easy." She gazed down at her reflection in the water and was thankful to find her face unscathed. "At least he was nice enough not to make me _look_ like I was beaten up."

"Five minutes." Jin stood guard not too far away.

"Aw, there's never enough time for a good bath. I guess I should enjoy it while it lasts." She leaned back against a rock and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure if she'd been awake or dreaming when she heard Jin's voice again.

"We must go."

"You said five minutes!"

"I've already given you ten. It's nearly dusk and we have a long walk ahead of us."

She scrunched her face into a pout, but she didn't argue. "Alright... It's time to change Mugen's bandages anyway." She cleaned away the dirt and sweat, and rose from the spring to dress herself.

"Hey, Jin?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for today. For teaching me, I mean."

His eyes softened into a smile. "You've proven yourself worthy of instruction."

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The hunter withdrew deeper into the forest. There would be nothing more of value to observe tonight. He'd already gained enough useful information to reflect on until morning.

 _How does this girl, barely a novice at best, manage to learn so quickly?_

He reasoned that it came down to her unique motivation, and perhaps the ronin's teaching style, although it seemed far too soft to be effective.

Unlike many dojo students who learned swordsmanship for the purpose of gaining prestige and power, Fuu was dedicated to the idea of a better life. Male children of samurai families weren't concerned with such things. They were _born_ into society's upper class, and therefore _entitled_ to receive training, whether they were so motivated or not. They would never experience the poverty and heartache that Fuu had endured, nor would they experience the fear and isolation of being a woman condemned.

Karyuudo could relate to the girl in that regard. That samurai sense of entitlement was infuriating. One's character should be measured by one's effort and ability to overcome struggle, not one's wealth or pedigree. Fuu's struggles had made her stronger than any samurai brat. She'd gained an appreciation for hard work, family, and living a simple life on her own terms.

Jin seemed to understand this. He was teaching the girl restraint while also nurturing her innate disposition and supporting her desire for independence. Fuu was allowed to be emotional, she was allowed to ask questions whenever she pleased, and she was allowed to express doubts about his instruction. Such things would never be tolerated in a dojo, yet Jin encouraged it. He was her guide on a path of self-discovery, and she thrived under his careful tutelage.

Karyuudo could relate to the girl in that regard as well. He remembered receiving his first instruction from his father, a man who was both stern and forgiving during their lessons. He identified his children's strengths early on, and he fostered their individual growth and development. He wanted them to be able to defend themselves from the evil and cruelty in the world, so they could find their own way to a happy and prosperous future.

Unfortunately, fate had different plans for Karyuudo.

 _What would my father think of me now, if he'd known what I've become: a spy and a hunter; a shogunate lapdog, serving under a life contract? Would he be proud that I've risen above my station? Or would he consider this to be another form of slavery?_

He felt envious of Fuu. However short-lived it might be, she was with the two people she loved most, and she inspired them with her determination. She was free from obligation, and despite her circumstances, she held onto the belief that she could defeat any obstacle. And now that she was learning to fight, she would never give up. She exuded a youthful vitality that seemed so elusive to Karyuudo.

When was the last time he felt so alive? How long had it been since his spark was extinguished? How long since he traded defiance for indifference? It was hard to recall from the few memories that hadn't been beaten out of him.

He caught himself and dashed the errant thoughts from his mind, as he'd been conditioned to do. In the service of the shogun, there was no room for sentimentality or doubt.

The objective was to carry out the mission. Information was to be obtained for that purpose alone. Everything else was irrelevant.

His only task now was to watch and wait.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Part 2: Oscillation**

 **Definition:**

1.) ( _Physics_ ) To vary between alternate extremes, usually within a definable period of time.

2.) To waver, as between conflicting opinions or courses of action; vacillate.

* * *

 _Tucked away in the dark corner of an alley, Mugen watched as Fuu stood alone, huddled and trembling beneath the awning of a tea house on a damp city street. Her arms were drawn tightly around her waist, her chest heaved for air, and her skin was ghostly pale._

 _From somewhere in the busy stream of passersby, a man's voice erupted in caustic laughter. Fuu's dilated pupils frantically darted in every direction. She squeezed her arms and withdrew into herself, shrinking into the wall behind her._

 _Mugen caught a fleeting glimpse of the laughing man's profile._

 _An eye patch._

 _The man was a nameless pedestrian, yet the mere sight of him was enough to send Fuu into a dire state of panic. Mugen now understood that she'd been scarred more deeply by her experiences on Ikitsuki Island than he'd realized._

 _And perhaps he had been too. He felt a churning swell of fury and hatred for the man who'd hurt her, an ugly man with an eye patch, hell-bent on revenge, but already long since dead._

 _Mugen wanted to kill him all over again, and this time, he wanted to see the man suffer._

 _He crept deeper into the shadows, behind the buildings, where he stalked the man from a distance. Several doors down, he made his way back to the edge of the street and waited._

 _When the man came near, Mugen grasped a fistfull of his kimono, snatched him into the alleyway, and held him up against the wall with his arm pressed across the man's windpipe. The man's one exposed eye widened with uncomprehending alarm._

" _Please," he croaked, "take my money. Take anything! Just don't hurt me!" He tried desperately to pry his attacker's arm away, but it was an unbendable steel rod._

 _Mugen flashed his teeth in animalistic rage. "Don't you_ ever _touch her," he snarled._

" _Who are you talking about? I didn't touch any_ —a _aghh..._ _"_

 _Leaning in with the weight of his body, Mugen pushed his arm into the man's neck, feeling the hollow of his throat slowly collapse. The man wriggled in choking agony for almost three minutes before Mugen finally shoved hard enough to finish the job. He released the dead man into the mud and spat on the corpse._

 _When he returned, Fuu had crammed herself into a tiny crevice between two wooden crates, where she sat with her knees drawn in and her hands covering her face, as if trying to become invisible._

 _He observed her for several minutes, debating what to do, if anything at all. He decided getting involved would only complicate things. He already ensured her safety, even if the man with the eye patch was never really a threat._

 _Mugen witnessed Fuu in this same state, a week later in a different town, and again two weeks after that. He made no attempt to reach out to her._ She'll get over it, _he thought._ Long as she ain't in trouble, she'll be fine.

 _As his subconscious mind walked through this memory, a sense of guilt and shame materialized inside him._

 _He should've helped her. He should've told her he was there. He should've reassured her that he would always protect her._

 _But he didn't._

 _When he was certain that she wasn't being followed or getting herself kidnapped, he walked away, like he always intended._

 _What was done, was done._

 _Yet it still haunted him._

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mugen's eyelids drifted open in a haze. Slowly he focused on the young woman sitting next to him as she dabbed a green poultice on his arm. Fuu's face was strained with concentration, but the instant he caught her eye, she visibly loosened and relaxed.

A small smile of relief graced her features. "Hey," she said softly.

The slightest grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Hey, brat." His voice was barely a rasp. "How long have I been out?"

"About a day and a half. How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty," he said, clearing his throat harshly.

Fuu set the bowl of herbal medicine on the floor and reached for a bucket. She took a ladle full of water and held it to his lips. "Here. Don't try to sit up."

He lifted his head and slurped, spilling almost as much water as he consumed. Fuu gave him a look of mild disapproval as she patted him dry with one of the few remaining clean rags.

"You need to eat." She pointed to a basket of fruit on the tiny kitchen counter. "I found berries in the woods, and there's a peach tree near the house."

He coughed and cleared his throat again. "Maybe later."

"Stubborn jerk," she teased. "If you change your mind..."

When she resumed caring for his wounds, he surveyed the interior of the cabin. It was dimly lit by the fading purple dusk and the dancing flicker of a small fire in the center of the room. A bowl of murky red water and a clump of bloodied rags and bandages lay on the floor next to the futon.

He was clean and covered with a blanket from the waist down. The gash on his arm had been stitched, and Fuu was being careful not to disturb the threads while she spread the medicinal paste around the wound.

Already feeling restless after less than ten minutes of consciousness, he tried to stretch his legs and wiggle his foot. He only succeeded in aggravating his injuries. An acute twinge racked his calf muscle, and his arms tensed involuntarily, sending a bolt of searing pain through his lacerated bicep. He winced and gnashed his teeth.

"Mugen?" Fuu leaned in closer, the lines of her face etched with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he lied. "Ain't nothin' to worry about."

Fuu's concern hardened into frustration. She'd had enough of Mugen's denial on the previous day, when she and Jin practically dragged him into the cabin. "You're _not_ fine, and if you say that one more time, I'm going to punch you in the arm."

"No, you won't."

"Oh, yes I will!"

"And ruin these stitches?" He smirked at her. "I don't think so."

She tried to relax the tension in her forehead. "Look, I get it, okay? You don't want to admit being in pain. You think it's like admitting weakness, or whatever nonsense goes through that thick head of yours. But that doesn't matter to me. I want you to be honest for once. Please?"

His expression soured into a peevish sulk and he averted his eyes to the hole in the roof overhead. He _did_ feel weak, and he _wasn't_ going to admit it, but more importantly, there simply was no point in having this conversation. It wouldn't change anything. He would still feel pathetic, and he'd still have to endure the biting sting of his injuries.

He barked out, "What difference does it make?" It sounded more hostile than he intended.

Fuu's chin dropped and her shoulders slumped with disappointment. She stared down at the bowl of medicine in her hand. "I guess it doesn't."

She didn't look at him again. Instead, she prepared to leave the cabin, picking up dirty bowls and scraps of cloth and thread.

When she stood up, Mugen's eyes snapped back to her and he latched onto her wrist, holding her in place.

"Where ya goin'?"

Her response was terse, "I need to wash these bowls."

"Do it later." He squeezed her wrist and tugged lightly. "Stay with me."

She blinked at him in bewilderment, stunned by his mercurial shift in behavior. "You... want me to stay with you?"

"Dumb broad, didn't I just say that?" His hand drifted down to grasp her palm. "C'mere."

With a measure of uncertainty, she knelt beside him, withdrawing her hand to let it rest on her knee.

Fuu's presence gave Mugen a sense of closeness and comfort, but her hesitancy made his chest tighten. He couldn't identify the emotion building inside him, only that it was raw and sharp, and his need was desperate.

He tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. _Don't go... I need you here..._

"Just stay," was all he could manage to articulate.

Tilting her head in confusion and curiosity, Fuu's focus on him sharpened. He radiated a magnetism so intense that she was inadvertently pulled in. Despite herself, her earlier frustrations were forgotten as she stared, captivated, into the deep brown of his irises.

"Your eyes... " She reached out to trace her thumb over his scarred eyebrow. "I never noticed before... There's gray in them... just a little bit around the outside... dark, stormy gray."

Mugen stared back in awe as the firelight played across the contours of her face. "Yours are lighter than mine."

She nodded slowly. "My mother had light brown eyes, like the chestnuts from the tree in our backyard. They were so warm..." She trailed off with a hint of sadness.

Mugen lifted his hand and lightly brushed his knuckles under her chin. "She must've been pretty."

Fuu's mouth turned up in a slender smile. "Does that mean _I'm_ pretty?"

He only smiled back at her.

Her fingers wandered down the side of his face to his jawline, gliding over every one of the poorly healed nicks and cuts that marred his weathered skin. She could feel the chill beneath his pallid complexion, and it worried her that he still hadn't recovered from excessive blood loss.

"You're so cold," she whispered.

Mugen's breath hitched when she cupped his cheek in the warm palm of her hand. Never had anyone touched his face in such an intimate and soothing way. The warming sensation spread into his chest and throughout his whole body, pooling and fluttering in his stomach. The scent of fresh grass and sweet berries was almost euphoric. He didn't move as she drew closer, even as the wispy strands of her hair tickled his forehead.

Fuu raised her other hand to rest at the base of his jaw while she slowly leaned in, closed her eyes, and gently pressed her lips to his in a delicate kiss.

Every fiber of Mugen's being focused on this singular point of physical contact; her featherweight caress, the soft moisture of her lips, and the tender affection conveyed in her subtle movements. His senses were overcome with desire, but he restrained himself and allowed her to plant supple kisses, one by one, only responding by meeting the pressure of her contact.

When she opened her eyes and pulled back, Mugen yanked her back down, lifting his head to reach her as if they couldn't meet fast enough. Fuu voiced a tiny moan when he licked her sensitive lower lip, and she opened just enough to allow their tongues to brush together. Each nerve in her body was alight and glowing, consumed by the fire and vitality of his kiss.

They were both gasping for air when Mugen reluctantly released her lips. He trailed his hand along her arm and up to her neck, guiding her to rest her forehead against his. They stayed there in quiet contentment while they breathed in the heat between them.

After a few minutes, Fuu sat up and simpered playfully.

Mugen asked curiously, "What're ya smilin' about?"

She giggled, "I always thought you'd be the one to kiss me first."

She was certain that a flash of crimson tinted Mugen's cheeks.

"You took advantage of an injured man." His face slanted into a crooked smirk. He took her hand and held it to his chest. "C'mere," he spoke almost in a whisper. "Lay down next to me."

The softness of her voice was matched by the lovely smile that still lingered on her lips. "Okay."

She climbed over him and lay by his side, stretching the warm blanket over them both. He wrapped his uninjured arm around her, reached for her hand, and twined his fingers in hers while he held her protectively.

It wasn't long before Fuu's breaths grew heavy with sleep, and Mugen could no longer focus on the window of midnight blue overhead. He pressed his lips to her hair, and drifted into slumber.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

" _Aah!"_

Mugen's eyes flew open at the sound of a female voice. He scanned his surroundings, but the house was empty. From outside he heard a muffled squeal, followed by the dull clatter of a small blade hitting the ground, and what sounded like a struggle. In a rush of adrenaline, he hoisted himself up on his sword and hobbled to the door as fast as his aching limbs would allow.

When he burst into the blinding daylight, he was shocked at the scene before him.

Fuu was on the ground, leaned back on her elbows while Jin hovered menacingly above her with a tree limb pointed at her throat.

"What the fuck? I thought we were bein' attacked!"

Jin lowered the branch, and Fuu popped up from the ground with nimble speed and a big, toothy grin plastered across her face.

"Mugen! You're awake!" She ran to him and threw her arms around his waist. He stood rigid without returning her embrace while he shot an accusatory scowl at Jin. Unfazed, Fuu beamed up at him proudly. "Jin is teaching me to defend myself! Do you want to see?"

He didn't have time to answer. Fuu was already in a defensive stance, watching Jin in anticipation.

The ronin directed a look of skeptic uncertainty at the girl. _You know this won't go over well._

She confidently squared her shoulders. _Just do it._

He shook his head almost imperceptibly as he obliged.

Fuu succeeded in ducking under the first swing. She side-stepped to avoid another and attempted to get close enough to redirect the motion of Jin's arm. He flicked the tip of the branch to knock the tanto out of her hand, and pushed her to the ground with seemingly no use of force whatsoever. She rolled away and picked up her weapon to try again, but before she knew it, he had her pinned.

"Dammit." She clambered back to her feet. "I've been practicing for two days, and I still can't hit him." She smiled at Mugen again. "I'm learning so much though! I thought maybe when you get better, you could teach me too?"

Mugen glared past Fuu and sneered at Jin. "What the hell are ya thinkin'? She can't handle a weapon! She's too damn slow and clumsy! You saw what happened the other day!"

Jin kept his voice cool and even. "Actually, her agility and dexterity have improved greatly. That being said," he glanced at the girl, who was brimming with anger and hurt, "I suggest you take this matter up with Fuu. This was her choice."

She stood tall and her features hardened. Retaliation was on the tip of her tongue, waiting to be lashed out.

Mugen grunted. "Fuckin' forget it. Do what ya want." He took an angry step forward, but he stopped when a burning pain jolted through his leg. "Agh! Goddammit!" He swiveled around and hobbled to the cabin like a cripple, slamming the door shut behind him.

Fuu stared after him, lips quivering and eyes glassy with the swell of new tears.

Jin wasn't quite sure what to say. "Fuu... I'm sure he—"

"No." She wiped the moisture away. "No, he's not getting the last word this time." She turned and marched toward the house.

Jin exhaled in exasperation. His traveling companions were far too predictable. No doubt he'd be forced to eavesdrop on their entire argument.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mugen had just sat down on the futon when Fuu exploded through the door. "What the hell is your problem?" She lifted her chin to make herself taller as she towered over him.

The feeling of being physically smaller rubbed Mugen the wrong way, and he compensated by lacing his words with corrosive acid. "Are ya _fuckin'_ serious? You're a goddamn _moron_ if ya think you can hold your own in a fight. Ya shouldn't be doin' this shit."

"You're unbelievable! Weren't _you_ the one who told me to toughen up? Wasn't it you who wanted me to quit crying and stand up for myself?"

"It ain't the same thing!"

"Why? Because you'd rather have me hide behind you than face what's in front of me? Look how well that turned out!"

"It ain't my fault you're too fuckin' _stupid_ to stay out of the way! All you're doin' is makin' shit more complicated!"

"Too _stupid_?" The rosy hue of Fuu's cheeks deepened to an infuriated maroon. It wasn't the first time Mugen had belittled her, of course, but this time it wasn't just an empty taunt spewed out during a petty argument. This was a direct affront to her dignity, and it was far too personal. "Do you really think so little of me? I'm a slow, clumsy, idiotic little girl who can't think for myself, let alone protect myself?"

"Goddamn straight!"

Her throat rumbled as she shouted, "Ugh! This is ridiculous! I already had this argument with Jin, and I'm not going to stand here and take it from you too. I would expect you, of all people, to understand why this is so important to me. If it's a choice between living on my knees or fighting and dying on my feet, then I choose to fight. But I guess in your world, that doesn't apply to stupid and helpless little girls, does it? Only to thieving pirates and _murderers_!"

If Mugen's jaw wasn't already clenched to the point of nearly shattering his molars, it would have dropped and hit the floor. Fuu had never called him a murderer, and it stung him to think that's how she really thought of him.

As soon as she said it, she knew she'd cut him too deeply, but it achieved the desired effect: she wanted him to feel the same bitter disparagement he had inflicted on her.

"You little b—." He pressed his lips together before he could finish the word. "Don't fuckin' act like ya know somethin' about where I've been. You don't know shit."

"You're right! I don't know a damn thing, because you never talk to me! I don't know where you were for the last three years, and I don't know anything about your life before we met. In fact, that damn wanted poster had more information on it than I've ever gotten out of you. I don't even know how you really feel about me! You're kissing me one minute, then screaming at me the next, and you can't even tell me _why_! What the hell am I supposed to think, Mugen?"

He snarled and turned away.

"Look at me, dammit! Tell me what's going on!"

He wouldn't budge.

"For crying out loud!" She stomped her foot. "Why are you so afraid to let me in?"

"I ain't afraid of shit." He still wouldn't' make eye contact.

"Ha! That's laughable. You know what you're afraid of? You're afraid to feel something _real_. You're afraid to trust, and you're afraid of human connections, whether it's me, or Jin, or anybody else."

His face contorted in wrath and a vein pulsed in his forehead, but he refused to look at her.

She scanned him up and down while she derided him with sugar sweet sarcasm. "Well. This is a first, isn't it? _Big, bad Mugen_ is too _scared_ to say what's on his mind. I never thought I'd see the day."

He whipped his head around and bared his teeth in a dangerous scowl that anyone else would've been afraid of, but it only antagonized Fuu more.

"What? You love me? You hate me? You want me to be safe, but only if you get to play the hero? Or am I just too _stupid_ for you to tolerate? Which is it? _Tell me!_ "

He snapped, and the words came roaring out. "Aaagh! Yes, dammit! ... I mean, no! ... I ... _Fuck_! Goddamn fucking _shit_!"

"Wow." She threw her hands in the air and let them drop down to clap at her hips. "I can't talk to you anymore. This is going nowhere, and it's completely pointless. So how about this instead? When you figure your shit out, _if_ you figure it out, maybe you'll be man enough to have a real conversation about it. Until then, just... just stay out of my way!"

"Dammit, Fuu—"

"I _don't need_ you, Mugen. I can take care of myself, and I don't need your permission to do it. If you don't like it, you can go fuck yourself!" She slammed the door so hard that the walls rattled and a cloud of dust billowed into the air.

Mugen picked up the bucket and threw it at the door. "Fucking bitch!"

He was furious at Fuu, at himself, and at the whole damn world.

He had finally come to terms with his feelings for her, yet he was all tangled up inside and he didn't know why. Now she had turned her back and walked away, just like everyone else in his life. He felt smaller and more worthless than the particles of filth that hovered in the air around him. This was exactly why he kept his distance from other people and avoided getting attached. Trust _always_ led to betrayal.

But it was too late for that now. He would never be able to distance himself from Fuu. He loved her too much. He wished she could _see_ it so he wouldn't have to fumble over his words like a tongue-tied idiot, but he knew damn well it was his own fault for never allowing her to.

"Shit."

He flopped his back onto the futon and blindly stared through the haze of dust, up to the patch of daylight framed by moldy thatching.

"Why's this shit gotta be so damn... fuckin'... _gah_."

He draped his forearm over his eyes for darkness and tried to sleep it off, but Fuu's voice reverberated too loudly in his mind.

Somehow, he had to deal with this.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Fuu stepped outside the cabin, Jin was sitting motionless on the engawa with his arms folded in his gray sleeves. She stood next to him, hands clenched and eyes brimming with hot tears. "I take it you heard?"

"Mm."

"Can you believe him? I've never been so angry with anyone in my entire life!"

Jin considered offering his support and trying to console Fuu, but he thought it best not to give the appearance of taking sides. Instead, he offered her a choice.

"Would you like to postpone the remainder of our training until tomorrow?"

Fuu took a long, deep breath and her hands relaxed at her sides. "Thank you, Jin, but would you be asking me that question if I was a male student at your dojo?"

"No... I suppose not."

"Then let's get back to work. I've got energy to burn."

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

That evening, Jin noticed that Fuu's cheeks were glistening during their meditation. He thought perhaps that was a good thing, if the act of meditating was helping her to work through her negative emotions, or perhaps a bad thing, if it was overwhelming her to the point of distraction. He reasoned it was probably a bit of both.

"Let's conclude for tonight."

Fuu sniffled lightly and wiped her cheeks dry. When she approached the cabin, she stopped short of opening the door. She studied the faded wood planks for several moments before she turned away and moved to sit at the edge of the engawa with her legs dangled over the side.

Jin rose from his meditative position and came to sit next to her. "You should sleep."

Fuu shook her head. "No, I just want to sit for a while."

Barely a few minutes had passed when Jin observed her shoulders slowly drooping lower and lower, until she caught herself and jerked upright. She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"Onii-chan, will you tell me a story?"

He glanced at her with curiosity. "A story?"

"Something to help take my mind off of everything."

"Ah." He knew that by 'everything,' she meant Mugen. It was apparent that she wouldn't be able to rest as long as her thoughts were preoccupied with him, so Jin kindly agreed. "Alright. What would you like to hear?"

"I don't know. Tell me something about your family."

"Hmm. Well, when I was a small child, my favorite stories were always of the brilliant leader and military strategist, Takeda Shingen. Would you like to learn of him?"

"Sure," she yawned, "anything."

"Shingen is remembered for his martial prowess on the battlefield. He famously said, 'Knowledge is not power, it is only potential. Applying that knowledge is power.' And apply it he did. You see, in his day, battlefields were dominated by archers. Foot soldiers and mounted samurai carried yumi, very large bows."

"Mm-hmm," she said through another yawn, "that's interesting." She linked her arm through his and leaned into his shoulder, grasping onto his sleeve as she closed her eyes.

"Yumi were effective from a distance, but rather impractical in close quarters combat. As such, it was common for samurai to dismount and fight in a chaotic melee brawl using tachi, the sword most commonly used before the katana was widespread. Shingen turned the tables on his enemies by—"

Fuu's body relaxed at his side and her breathing slowed into the steady rhythm of sleep.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Mugen lay awake for hours after dark with unanswered questions flowing through his mind. After he calmed down and started thinking clearly, he realized Fuu had been right about one thing: he _was_ the one who wanted her to quit crying and stand up for herself, and on the day he'd said it to her, he'd treated her very harshly to get that point across. So why did he have such a problem with her learning to fight? Why was this any different from what they'd already been teaching her?

 _It just is_ , he thought obstinately. _Stupid girl can't go five minutes without gettin' kidnapped. How the fuck's she gonna defend herself?_

More time passed, and Fuu hadn't returned to the cabin.

 _Where is she?_ he wondered. _She shoulda come inside by now._

 _It's too damn quiet. Did Four-eyes take her somewhere?_

 _Nah, he wouldn't take her out in the dark._

 _So where the hell is she?_

He stared at the door... then he watched the stars glimmer through the open ceiling... then he stared at the door again...

"Dammit _."_

He dragged himself up from the futon and gingerly limped to the door. Outside, he found Fuu resting against Jin's side while he fixated on the darkness beyond the edge of the meadow.

Mugen scowled petulantly. "Tch. 'Course she comes cryin' to you when she's fightin' with me."

"What did you expect?"

"I dunno. Whatever."

One side of Jin's mouth lifted slightly. "I told her a story."

"Say what?" Mugen quirked a perplexed eyebrow.

"She seemed unwilling to enter the house, and too troubled to lie down, so I stayed with her."

"... And told her a story."

"Yes. At her request."

"Huh." The vagrant scratched the back of his bushy head. " _O_ kay."

Jin glanced up and noticed that Mugen was standing and trying to make himself appear more stable than he really was, both physically and emotionally. The dark circles under his eyes revealed that his argument with Fuu had taken as much of a toll on him as it had on her.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" asked Jin.

Mugen gestured toward Fuu with a flip of his chin. "She should be resting. Put her inside, will ya?"

Jin nodded, and carefully scooped up the sleeping girl.

Mugen couldn't suppress a pang of jealously as Jin carried her into the cabin. Despite his anger, he yearned to be the one holding her in his arms while she slept. Nevertheless, his envy gave way to pride when he overheard her, sweetly mumbling his name as Jin tucked her into bed. He was quick to wipe the smug grin off his face before Jin returned.

Both men sat down on the porch, Jin with his legs crossed, and Mugen with his back leaning against the wall and his legs outstretched. It didn't take long for Mugen to start the interrogation.

"Why're ya doin' this?" he demanded.

"What, telling stories?"

"No, dumbass, why're ya teachin' Girlie to fight?"

Jin knew this was coming, but Mugen's insistent tone still irritated him. He held back a sigh of annoyance. "It is the duty of a samurai woman to defend her honor."

"Don't gimme that crap about duty and honor. She said you argued with her. What'd she say to convince ya?"

Jin was quiet for a long moment while he gazed down at the blue-green prayer beads fastened around his wrist. "She rightly pointed out that if you and I were to be captured or killed, she would be alone without the necessary skills to protect herself."

"That's why we ain't gettin' caught. 'Sides, she doesn't need to fight. She can survive in the wild if she has to. The girl can fish, and she knows her plants."

Jin looked at him half in disbelief. "I think you're in denial. Surely you must know that if you and I are eliminated, she will be pursued, no matter where she goes. It would be inevitable."

Mugen's jaw tightened. "You put a knife in her hand, and she's just gonna get herself killed right behind us."

"Is being killed worse than being captured?" Jin shook his head, almost wishing he could be in denial himself. "It's not only that. It's also her tendency to endanger herself for the sake of others. She can't contain her own instincts any more than you or I can." He straightened his glasses with one hand. "I see now that her actions during our last incursion were inappropriate not because she tried to defend you, but because she was unprepared to do so. She had the right intention. If she'd had the proper training, she might have succeeded."

"Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me? That top-knot-mook woulda beat her ass and handed it to her. She ain't a fighter, and she's got no business tryin' to be one."

"What would you do in her place? Would you stand by and do nothing, or would you risk your life to defend her?"

"You know the answer to that. I'd die if I had to. I'd do it for her."

"She would do it for you. For either of us, or someone else in need. She's proven it many times before, and I think we both know she'll never stop. She even saved _us_ , in the beginning. She saved _you_ more than once as I recall. You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"Nah, I ain't forgot. Stupid girl doesn't fuckin' _think_."

"She has strong convictions, and she is not afraid to act on them. It's part of who she is, and if I'm not mistaken, it's one of the reasons why you love her."

Mugen's head jerked up and he squinted threateningly at Jin.

The ronin kept a neutral expression. "Am I wrong?"

Mugen wanted to retort, but there was nothing he could say to invalidate Jin's observation. It was Fuu's resolute willpower that caused him to confront his own feelings for her in the first place.

Silence fell upon them for several minutes while Mugen ruminated on this, until he finally asked, "Ya really think she can do it?"

"Yes," Jin answered without hesitation. "Do you not believe so?"

"I dunno. Shit."

Jin studied Mugen, scrutinizing and probing for the smallest chink in his armor. "Perhaps you don't _want_ to believe so."

"The fuck ya talkin' about?" Mugen wasn't sure if he needed to be offended or not.

Jin breathed deep and exhaled slowly. It would be uncomfortable and even a little bit frightening for him to admit this, but it needed to be said. "I speak from experience when I tell you that with love comes an inherent vulnerability."

Mugen stared blankly for a few seconds before recognition set in. "Ya mean that whore back in Hamamatsu?"

That earned him a sharp look of disdain from Jin. "Her name is Shino, and she is a free woman. But that is beside the point. Whether you choose to admit it or not, I believe you're well aware that if Fuu gets hurt, _you_ will be hurt as a result. By protecting her, you're protecting yourself." His unwavering stare bore a hole through Mugen's defenses. "Isn't that the real reason why you don't want her to fight?"

Mugen growled low in his throat, but then he only gazed quietly into the night. He hated it when Four-eyes was right.

"Maybe," he confessed. Then he threw a hard glare back at Jin. "Ain't it the real reason why you're teachin' her?"

Jin absentmindedly rolled a jade bead between his thumb and forefinger. "Perhaps."

Amused and bewildered, Mugen slowly shook his head and ran his fingers through his thick hair. "Dude, you and me go about shit in totally different ways. We're like oil and water."

The ronin cracked a small smile. "Yes, that would seem to be the case."

Mugen lowered his hand to rub his forehead. "I still don't like it."

"You don't have to. But Fuu would be happy if you supported her effort."

The vagrant let out a long sigh while he dragged his hand down the side of his face and let it fall to his lap. "There's no stoppin' that little brat, is there?"

"Not for all the tea and dumplings in the world."

Mugen chuckled. "Ya might wanna re-think that one."

"Hm." Jin's smile broadened.

"Ya just gotta promise me." Mugen's expression sobered and he made direct eye contact with Jin. "If I go down, you have to take her. Don't let her come back for me. Just get her out, and make sure she lives."

"And you will do the same. Agreed?"

"Yeah." He gave a single nod, and Jin inclined his head in return.

They sat in affable silence for a long time, content to enjoy the peacefulness of the starlit summer night.

After a while, Mugen asked, "Y'ever miss her? ... What was her name again?"

"Shino." Jin visualized her dark eyes and long, silken strands of ebony hair. "I sometimes do, yes. I only hope that wherever she is, she is safe and happy."

Mugen found himself trying to glimpse Jin's prayer beads. Under his breath, he confided, "I missed Fuu. I didn't know it at the time, but..."

Jin admitted softly, "I did as well."

Then, for the briefest instant, their gazes met... and separated just as quickly.

 _I kinda sorta maybe missed you too... bastard._

 _And I you... possibly._

Neither one looking at the other, they remained awkwardly quiet, each a bit uncomfortable after their fleeting encounter with male bonding.

Mugen filled the void with a casual change of subject. "So, uh... what story'd ya tell her?"

"I told her about one of the greatest leaders of the Takeda clan, Takeda Shingen. His strategies were innovative because he—"

"Eh, forget I asked. That shit's boring. No wonder she fell asleep."

Jin frowned. "You've no appreciation for history."

"Ain't my history." He shrugged dismissively and forced out a loud, exaggerated yawn, then he raised himself with the support of his sword and turned toward the door. "Night, asshole."

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Part 3: Congruity**

 **Definition:** Being in a quality or state of agreement and appropriateness; harmony. If a team has congruity, the players work together well, even if they don't win.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Fuu was being coached on knife grips when Mugen emerged from the cabin.

She scrunched up her nose and shouted across the meadow, "If you're here to be a nuisance, you can go right back inside!"

He limped to the edge of the engawa and lowered himself to sit. "Do what ya want. I can't stay in that dust trap anymore."

She eyed him with suspicion for a moment, until Jin called her to attention.

"Fuu. Please focus on your training."

"Yes, sensei."

Mugen buried his pinky finger in his ear and flung a wad of yellow wax in Jin's direction before he leaned back to relax on the wooden porch.

Although he appeared to be sleeping for most of the afternoon, he silently spied on his companions from the corner of his eye.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next day, Mugen lounged in the shade of the hut, noisily slurping on a juicy peach while his companions trained in the open field.

Jin explained to Fuu, "We are going to create a scenario in which the attacker breaches your guardian's defense and attempts to put his hands on you."

"Don't we need a defender for that?"

Jin looked over his shoulder to the house. "Mugen. We require your participation."

The vagrant grunted in reply.

"Would you please act as Fuu's defender."

He scoffed as he pushed himself upright and tossed the peach pit aside. "Thought ya didn't need my protection, ya little brat."

Fuu fumed, but when she opened her mouth to spit out an insult, Jin interjected. "We merely need a stand-in."

Mugen carefully walked out to the meadow with his sword in hand.

"You will remain stationary," Jin directed. "I will attack, and Fuu will counter."

When Jin spun behind Mugen to reach for Fuu, Mugen twirled around and blocked him.

Fuu's face twisted into a grimace. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Can't help myself," Mugen said wryly. "Instinct."

Jin glowered with the superiority of a dojo master. "You are derailing the lesson. Just stand there and keep silent."

"Hey, listen here, dickhead—"

Fuu shrieked, "Dammit, Mugen! Do what he says!"

He grumbled a few obscenities but submitted himself to Fuu's demand. It wasn't worth an argument.

"Now," Jin continued calmly, "let's try this again."

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

On the following day, Fuu was on the offensive. She stood ten paces away from Jin, both of them with weapons in hand, sheathed for practice.

"You will attempt to strike me," Jin commanded.

Fuu frowned, having already failed at this exercise multiple times. "Okay, help me out here. There has to be something I can do differently."

"You must choose your own strategy. Strike me any way you can."

"Jeez..." she muttered to herself.

Her fingers gripped the pink lacquer of her tanto as she inched closer. Without warning, Jin lifted his katana and knocked the weapon out of her hand. It went sailing, end over end, into the grass. She ducked under his sword, darted to the side, and dived to retrieve it. When she turned around to face him, she was startled to see him standing mere inches from her.

"Whoa, how did you do that? I didn't hear you move."

"Never turn your back." He abruptly plunged the pommel cap of his sword into her gut.

"Oohff!"

"And never hesitate."

Her brows drew together angrily and she made a guttural snarl while swinging her blade wildly. Jin blocked her attack with one hand, redirected her arm, and twisted her wrist, forcing her to drop her weapon. It all happened in a matter of seconds. Before she could even gasp in surprise, he was holding her from behind with his _unsheathed_ blade at her throat. She inhaled sharply and held her breath.

"You've been defeated by your own impatience." He released her from his grip and returned his katana to its scabbard. "Center yourself and calm your mind."

Fuu approached within striking range and extended her tanto to slash at Jin's forearm, but it was again knocked from her hand. She dodged his blade, picked up her weapon, crouched under his next swing and reached for his torso, but he effortlessly blocked her. She tried again and again, but each time her attacks were deflected.

Mugen, who had been observing nonchalantly from the porch, yelled out to her, "Yo, Girlie! C'mere a minute."

"What do _you_ want?" She marched up to him, stomping with every step.

"You're a mess out there."

She put her hands on her hips. "Gee, thanks, Mugen. Did you call me over here just to insult me?"

He ignored her question and lowered his voice. "Ya really wanna hit him?"

"Well, no shit!" she exclaimed under her breath. "What do you think I've been trying to do all afternoon?"

"Listen, he knows what you're gonna do every time ya do it."

"Of course he does. He's the one who taught me."

"That's why ya gotta try somethin' new."

She perked up, but still narrowed her eyes with skepticism. "I'm listening, but this better be good."

"Ya gotta stop focusin' on _him_ so much. Look around. Whaddya see?"

"A bunch of grass and an old building?"

"Nah, check it. See all the branches and rocks layin' around? Those are weapons. And those trees and bushes over there?" He gestured toward the forest. "That's cover. Now, look at the sky."

Fuu gazed up and immediately flinched away from the sunlight.

"Weather's clear and the sun's shinin' bright. That can be a distraction. And this field..." he waved his uninjured arm. "It's big, but you're only usin' part of it. Start movin' around. Use your surroundings."

"How can I do that?"

Mugen peered over Fuu's shoulder and sent an evil smirk at Jin. "Okay, here's what you're gonna do. He's expectin' ya to make the first move, right? So keep him focused on ya long enough to get him turned around until he's facin' the sun. When the light gets in his eyes, ya got a split second when he can't see ya. That's when you're gonna attack. Run in and slam him in the gut to knock him off-balance, stomp on his foot, and then shove your tanto in his ribs. Got it?"

"But won't he see that coming?"

"Nah, he thinks you're gonna do what he taught ya. But you're only gettin' one shot, 'cause he ain't gonna fall for it a second time."

"What if I can't hit him hard enough?"

"Ya got plenty of power, Girlie. Just tackle him like ya ain't seen him in three years."

Fuu turned to peek at Jin, and then she turned back to Mugen. "Okay, I'll try it, but if he knocks me on my ass, I'm blaming you."

"If he does, then ya gotta change it up. Don't let him pin ya down. Roll out of his way and try somethin' different. If ya lose your tanto, grab a branch or a rock, or throw a handful of dirt or gravel. Use whatever ya can, and don't stop movin'."

Fuu took a nervous breath. "Alright. Here goes nothing."

She walked out to where Jin was waiting and stopped at ten paces. She held his attention as she stepped slowly to the left, angling around until she felt the sun's warmth on her back. Her shadow migrated in front of her as she moved, and when it was pointed almost straight ahead, she leapt to the side, forcing Jin to face the sun. A starburst of light flared through his lenses, temporarily blinding him, just as Mugen had predicted.

Fuu charged forward, dipped under Jin's blade, and plowed into his midsection with enough strength to force him back. She pounded her heel as hard as she could into the top of his foot and thrust the scabbard of her tanto into his side with three quick jabs. He lifted his sword to deflect her weapon, but he'd already lost the opportunity to counter her attack. She had won.

"Holy crap! I can't believe it!" She threw her fists in the air triumphantly. "I actually got you! Suck on _that_ , pretty boy!"

Jin's brow twitched.

Mugen beamed with pride. "See? What'd I tell ya!"

For the first time in days, Fuu smiled at Mugen with genuine happiness, but it was short-lived when she realized she had inflicted actual pain on her sensei. "Oh, Jin... I'm sorry. Let me help you."

Jin easily righted himself and gestured for her to stop. "There are no apologies on the battlefield. To the contrary, you deserve praise for executing a skillful attack. Congratulations—you've just surpassed Mugen's abilities."

"Hey, that's bullshit!" Mugen shouted resentfully from the engawa. "I'm the one who told her to do it!"

Jin pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Yet you yourself have never bested me in battle."

"That ain't even _close_ to bein' true!"

"Isn't it?" The ronin was unabashedly smug. It pleased him to no end that his student had accomplished something his longtime rival had consistently failed to do. "You'll never live this down. At least not until she manages to hit _you_. Then I suppose we'll be even."

"Tch. What-the-fuck-ever, man. That ain't gonna happen."

Fuu sparkled with mischief. "Is that a challenge?"

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Another day passed, and Mugen was walking without the aid of his sword. He stepped off the creaky porch and sauntered into the meadow.

"My turn, assholes."

His two companions exchanged a perplexed look.

"Well," Fuu said to Jin, "you did say I should—"

He cut her off with a stern warning glare. _You are not to tell him what we discussed._

Fuu struggled not to roll her eyes.

Oblivious to their silent interaction, Mugen was rapidly growing impatient. "C'mon, Four-eyes, move it over! I got shit to teach the girl, and we don't got all day."

With a small bit of hesitation, Jin acquiesced and retired to sit near the cabin.

Mugen held his sword in his left hand while his bandaged arm dangled at his right side. "Alright Girlie, show me what ya got."

"But you're injured! You'll rip out the stitches on your leg."

"Fuck that. The wound's almost closed up. 'Sides, you're gonna be doin' all the work, not me." He flashed a cocky grin. "C'mon, hit me."

Fuu moved forward to strike with her tanto, but Mugen leaned back and dodged her advance. She tried to swing higher, but he ducked. She ran at him, but he hopped out of the way, letting her pass by. Then he began stepping back, forcing her to follow him. She extended her reach and jabbed her tanto faster and faster, but he only increased his speed, until he was practically jogging backward and leading her all over the meadow. She was panting for air when Jin motioned for her to join him.

Mugen taunted, "There's no way you're gonna get her to land a hit!"

Fuu approached the engawa and knelt beside Jin while she caught her breath.

He spoke in a low, discreet tone, "Mugen is a master of improvisation. He can change direction and alter his tactic in an instant."

"Yeah, I noticed," she said, still panting. "I can't find a way to get close to him."

"Do you remember what happened when we were attacked in the forest in Kyushu?"

"You mean those ninja guys? When I was taken and knocked out?"

"Yes. Mugen has adapted their technique and blended it with his own. If you continue to chase after him, he will lead you around until you are too worn to fight. In a real battle, he would've pulled you away from your comrades by now, making you isolated and vulnerable."

She shuddered at the memory of being alone and exposed during battle, and so easily snatched up by her kidnapper. She definitely did not want to relive that experience. "How can I stop him if he keeps pulling me around?"

"Use his own strategy against him. Make him come to you. But be careful—he will trick you if you're not prepared. You must pay attention to the way he moves his body. His attacks are erratic, but not random. Identify his patterns and weak points, and wait for the right moment to strike."

"But I can't just _watch_ him while he bounces all over the place. He'll get me."

"Yes, you can. You must focus mentally and take time to assess the situation. Use the skills we've already practiced to avoid his attacks while you watch and listen. When you see an opening, utilize efficiency and precision to pierce through his defense. Remember, a single well-placed strike is all you need." Jin glanced over at Mugen, who was lazily picking his nose. "He often leaves his center unprotected. You can also attack his injured leg."

"That's mean! I can't do that!"

He met her eyes with a stern expression. "Do you think Mugen would take pity on an injured opponent?"

Fuu sighed in resignation, very much aware that Mugen wouldn't take pity on _any_ opponent, no matter the severity of their handicap. "No... he wouldn't. He'd use the most damaging attack possible."

"And what would he say to you, if you failed to utilize such an opportunity?"

She sighed again, more dejectedly. "He would probably criticize me and tell me I shouldn't be doing this."

"Correct." Jin put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Now go out there and prove him wrong."

Fuu stood up tall and walked out to meet Mugen.

When she reached forward with her weapon, he took a few steps back, but she didn't follow him. She held her ground and waited.

"What's the matter, Girlie?" he taunted.

Without responding, she remained rooted in her stance. After a few seconds, Mugen returned to stand in front of her. Once again, she attacked and he backed away, but she didn't take the bait.

He gave her a mocking lopsided grin. "So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Alright, have it your way."

Mugen lunged toward her and stabbed at her torso, but she leaned to the side and dodged it. She stepped and twirled around, staying outside of his striking range while she observed his feet, his body, and the way he shifted his weight. Jin was right: Mugen's midsection was wide open, and he was favoring his wounded left leg.

When he raised his arm, Fuu moved in, drifted gracefully around his sword, and kicked him hard in the right shin, forcing him to wobble precariously on his left leg. She thrust her sheathed tanto into his gut twice, and a third time in his side, with added force for good measure.

"Fuck!" he shouted, hopping onto his right leg to relieve the pressure on his left. "That was a dirty trick, ya little bitch!"

Fuu gloated with satisfaction, "That's what you get for being such an jackass! Whaddya have to say now, huh?"

Mugen muttered a string of garbled obscenities.

She cupped her hand around her ear and inclined her head in his direction. "What was that? I can't hear you!"

He sneered vengefully but said nothing.

Jin smiled and nodded his approval. "Excellent work, gakusei."

She smiled back at him and bowed respectfully. "Thank you, sensei."

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

In the quiet shade of the forest beyond the meadow, Karyuudo leaned back against a tree and folded his slender arms over his chest. "Stop fooling around, Kaibutsu. I know you're there." His voice was artificially lowered in pitch and muffled by his mask.

A figure in black silently fell from the branches overhead and landed in a crouch at the hunter's feet.

"How did you know?" asked Kaibutsu in a similarly obscured tone.

"The rhythm of your breathing is unmistakable."

Kaibutsu's smirk was evident, even under the cloth covering his mouth. "I never could get the drop on you. Your ears are too sharp."

"Perhaps one day." The hunter pushed his back away from the tree and stood upright. "Have you any news?"

His subordinate rose from the ground and took a step forward to meet him head on, peering upward slightly to compensate for their height difference. "I should be asking you the same question. You were expected to have reached Iwami province by now. Why the delay?"

"The fugitives were waylaid by samurai from the Fukuoka domain. The convict was wounded, and they took refuge here to allow him time to heal. It's been nearly a week."

Kaibutsu's brown eyes examined what little of Karyuudo's face was visible. "Why haven't you ambushed them? We could already have the girl in custody and be on our way back to Edo."

"You heard the shogun's orders as well as I did. My mission is to collect information until further instruction is given. Nothing more can be done until the fugitives leave this place."

Kaibutsu let out an irritated groan. "How _boring_. I expected this assignment to be more interesting."

"Don't worry. You'll get your turn soon enough."

"Have you learned _anything_ useful?"

"I've learned that the girl's spirit will not be easily broken." The hunter moved his line of sight downward and to the left as he contemplated a memory. "She reminds me of—"

"Let the past die. You can never go back." Even disguised, his tone was cold and flat. "I think you've had too much free time, sitting around here with nothing to do. You've lost focus."

Karyuudo cleared his mind and cursed himself for slipping yet again. He quickly changed the subject. "And you? What have you learned?"

Kaibutsu stretched his black clad arms and gloved hands over his head. "Yesterday a pack of bounty hunters appeared in the town nearby. They questioned the villagers and the local law enforcement, but of course, no one has seen the fugitives."

"Will these bounty hunters be able to sniff out the fugitives' trail?"

"It's likely. They appear to be professionals."

Karyuudo nodded in acknowledgement. "This may be my first opportunity to witness the girl in action."

"In action?"

"Yes. The ronin has been training her. I would not have thought it possible, but she is a promising student."

"Now _that's_ interesting. I would like to see this for myself."

" _No_." Karyuudo's steely gaze was forbidding. "You must make your preparations. Gather up the resources you need. Only men with proven loyalty to the shogun, who can be relied upon for their judgment and discretion." His strange voice became rigid with authority. "That's an order."

Without another word, Kaibutsu, the monster, slipped into the veil of dancing shadows cast by the swaying leaves overhead, and disappeared without a trace.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

In the lavender evening when the faint stars and crescent moon were slowly fading into view, Mugen approached Jin and Fuu while they sat meditating in the field. He cleared his throat loudly in a not-so-subtle attempt to interrupt them.

"Four-eyes." He prodded Jin in the side with the sharp corner of his geta. "Get up off your ass and go find somethin' else to do."

Jin glared over the rim of his glasses. "How rude."

Mugen nudged him harder. "Seriously, dude. Get the fuck out."

He stood up, aimed a scowl at the vagrant, and silently walked away. Mugen settled himself in Jin's place and sat with his arms draped over his knees.

Fuu's eyelids drifted open and she frowned. "You could've waited until we were done."

"Shut up for a minute, will ya?"

She pursed her lips in annoyance. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I, uh..." He stared out at the yellow wildflowers, barely visible in the darkening meadow. "I'm, uh... I... _shit_." He stole a sidelong glance at the girl sitting next to him, and then he dropped his head. "I'm sorry."

Fuu's eyes widened in shock. "You're what now?"

"Dammit, don't make me say it again!"

She gaped at him, disbelieving. "No, I think you need to say it again."

A frustrated rumble emerged from his throat. "Gahh. I'm _sorry_ , okay? _Fuck_!"

"But..." She blinked at him, still grasping for comprehension. "Why?"

"Aw, for shit's sake." This was proving to be more difficult than he anticipated. "You're, uh... tougher than ya look, and... you're a better fighter than I thought you'd be. Four-eyes is teachin' ya good."

"Wha—? Wait, hold on. You called me a _fighter_. Maybe even a good one. Are you saying you were _wrong_?"

" _No_." He shot her a halfhearted dirty look, and then his face softened. "Maybe."

"Does this mean you're okay with me learning to fight? I mean, not that I need your approval or anything."

He heaved out a long sigh and turned to meet Fuu's baffled expression. "I didn't want ya gettin' hurt is all. Y'already got hurt 'cause of me more than once, and I wanted to keep ya safe. But now, I think if ya if keep learnin' from Four-eyes, you'll be alright."

Fuu sat quietly for a long moment while she let Mugen's apology sink in. "Wow. Uh... Thank you? I guess?"

She didn't want to press her luck by pointing out that he'd praised Jin for his teaching, but he was already way ahead of her.

"Don't tell the bastard I said that!"

"Oh, good grief. Really?" She elbowed him in the ribs. "What is it with you two?"

"Ow, dammit!"

She shook her head in disapproval while also giggling at the silliness of it all. " _Men_."

Mugen reached his arm out and wrapped it around her waist. "C'mere," he said, pulling her toward him.

She scooted closer until she was leaning against his side. "Doesn't your arm hurt?"

"Nah, it's gettin' better. You're pretty good at patchin' me up."

"Wow..." she said for a second time. "An apology _and_ a compliment."

"Yeah, well... don't get used to it." He tightened his grip around her waist and bent down to press his lips to her hair.

"I'm sorry too," she admitted. "I shouldn't have said all those things. I was just so angry, and... I want you to know, I've never thought of you as a—"

"I _am_ a murderer. And a pirate, and everything else that was on that damn wanted poster. Thing is, that poster didn't even cover the half of it. I've done a lot of bad shit, Girlie. Really bad shit that you don't know about."

She raised her head up to see his face. "But not anymore, right?"

"No. Not anymore."

"That's all I need to know."

Her eyes were so bright and trusting, and for a moment he felt unworthy in her presence. How could she care for someone with so much evil inside? But when he gazed down at her, she smiled that little _Fuu_ smile that always warmed him from the inside out, and he felt at peace.

She stretched her arms around his waist and clasped her hands together. "Maybe someday, when you're ready, you'll tell me about some of the things from your past that weren't all bad."

"Maybe someday."

"And, I'd love it if you would teach me a few things." She peeked up to see his reaction.

He gave a lighthearted snicker. "Okay, but only if ya hit Four-eyes again, 'cause that shit's never gettin' old."

"Jerk." She giggled as she snuggled closer into his side.

Mugen reached his hand down and lifted Fuu's chin with one finger. "Girlie?" His eyes locked on hers with the energy and intensity of an ocean maelstrom.

"Hm?"

The words flooded his mind, but once again, he couldn't force them out. He had so much to say, yet he was helplessly speechless. _You're a part of me now. I can't let ya go. I don't know how ya did it, but ya did, and now I... I lov_ —

He planted a simple kiss on her lips and another on her forehead. "Nothin'... it's nothin' at all."

It was everything.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Jin returned, Mugen was sitting on the engawa with his back resting against the wall while he held a sleeping Fuu in his lap.

Jin spoke quietly, "I take it you settled things with Fuu?"

"What do _you_ think?" Mugen couldn't hide a tiny smirk.

"You already know what I think."

"Yeah, you're kind of an asshole that way."

"Hm. The feeling is mutual." With a small smirk of his own, the ronin removed his swords from his obi and laid them on the engawa as he sat down beside his two friends. "I am glad for you." He took off his glasses, carefully folded them, and set them down next to his wakizashi. "Does she know?"

"Know what?"

Jin raised an eyebrow with a pointed glance. "You know what."

"Nah... I haven't told her."

"Ah."

Mugen squinted at Jin's face. "Ya look weird without those things."

"Last I recall, you said they were stupid. Did you not?"

"Eh. Guess I'm just used to 'em."

"Yes, well, I'm afraid I won't have them for much longer."

"Huh? The hell're ya talkin' about?"

Jin looked up at the stars with perfect vision, and observed each speck of light and the constellations they formed. He spotted Suzaku, the Vermilion Bird of the South, and it reminded him vaguely of the fiery Ryukyuan sitting next to him.

"We need supplies, and Fuu needs a more effective weapon. Her tanto is little more than a coming of age accessory. There's a village on the map not far from here. I intend to journey there in the morning."

"So you're gonna pawn your glasses?"

"If I can, yes."

Mugen squinted in a suspicious glare. "You're not gonna make another scene, are ya?"

"I sincerely hope not. That being said, if I don't return by sundown, you should move on without me."

"C'mon, ya know Girlie's not gonna leave without ya."

"Remember our agreement. You were the one who requested it, and rightly so."

"Dammit." Mugen raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. "Maybe we should go with ya... watch each other's backs."

"No. Fuu needs to remain hidden."

"Dammit."

When Mugen moved his hand to cradle Fuu's head, she stirred in her sleep. She groaned in a cranky voice and then she began talking quietly to herself. "Breathe... Center myself... Think. He's injured. His center is open. I can hit him right there."

Mugen's eyes widened in mild astonishment. "Is she dreamin' about fightin'?"

"Actually, I believe she's dreaming about fighting _you_."

He scoffed, "Little brat!"

Jin pressed his lips together to contain a laugh.

"Shut up, ya bastard."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, ya never do, do ya?"

Jin barely managed to regain his composer. "She will need a sparring partner while I'm away. I trust you will do the job?"

" _Oh,_ yeah. It's _payback_ time. Ya hear that, ya scrawny twerp?"

"Jerk." A tiny dimple formed on Fuu's cheek.

"Pfft. Go back to sleep."

She fisted his haori and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

Mugen glanced at Jin with feigned indignation. "See what ya started?"

"Hm." A smile glinted in Jin's dark eyes, plainly visible without the cover of his glasses. "I started nothing that wasn't already there."

"Tsh." Mugen rested his chin on the top of Fuu's head. "This dumb girl." He leaned back against the wall, pulling her with him. "Don't get yourself killed tomorrow."

"I will try not to."

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **続く**

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

 **Additional Author's Notes**

Due to the enormous length of this chapter, the notes below are an abbreviated version.

The full version - which includes information not documented below - can be found on Tumblr. Username Drealyn22, #No Roads Where We're Going. The post is called "No Roads Where We're Going Chapter 9 Author's Notes." (FFN doesn't allow hyperlinks, or I would include one here.)

If you plan to read the notes on Tumblr, then skip the notes below - they're included in the full version.

* * *

 **"What in the heck was this author thinking?"**

I have to admit, I bit off more than I could chew with this chapter. There are a lot of personal interactions here, some of them very emotional, and that's always challenging to write. In the process of trying to get inside the characters' heads, I got a little too attached and I lost perspective a few times. I had to take a few steps back on multiple occasions. There were times when I just needed to not look at it for a while so I could come back later on with fresh eyes.

After all was said and done, this chapter clocked in at around 14,800 words, not including author's notes. Ridiculous, right?

Could I have split this into two chapters? Yes and no. "No Roads Where We're Going" is laid out with a particular structure and timeline. Splitting this chapter in two would have blown that. This chapter was always intended to be three parts - 1.) Fuu training and finding her way with Jin, 2.) The conflict between Fuu and Mugen that forces him to examine his own motives, and 3.) Fuu training with Jin, with Mugen slowly becoming involved and eventually supporting Fuu. That's where this chapter's title, "Converge," comes from.

Starting in Chapter 8, "Dissonance," the three characters' points of view start to diverge and become discordant, then they slowly converge back to a single point where everyone agrees and understands the importance of what they're doing. They go through conflict and they find resolution. There are a lot of lessons they need to learn about relationships, trust, and what it means to be a family.

In the end, they've reached a point of understanding, and they've all become closer. They're even physically closer, sitting and resting peacefully together for the first time in quite a while.

 **Japanese words used in this chapter:**

You can find definitions of these words on my Tumblr (username Drealyn22) in a post called "No Roads Where We're Going Glossary." It's even got pictures!

Dojo, engawa, gakusei, geta, gi, hakama, kata, katana, kimono, obi, Onii-chan, ronin, samurai, sensei, tachi, tanto, wakizashi, yumi

Onii-chan (お兄ちゃん): Older brother, or big brother.

Ichi, ni, san, shi (一, 二, 三, 四): One, two, three, four.

Before anyone gripes at me for using Japanese numbers, consider this: in martial arts dojos all over the world, students are taught to count their exercises in Japanese. The fact that you can walk into a dojo in the U.S. and hear Japanese being used was justification enough for me to use it here.

 **Martial Arts**

I looked at tantojutsu, aikido, bujutsu, kendo, and some modern self-defense techniques for women. There are some great videos on YouTube, and I've posted a few of them on Tumblr.

I wanted the details of Fuu's training to be at least somewhat grounded in reality even if it's not completely accurate.

The most unrealistic part of Fuu's training is learning so much so fast. No dojo master would ever inundate a brand new student with so many advanced techniques. Fuu is definitely getting a crash course.

It's also extremely dangerous to use a tanto against a katana, but the tanto is Fuu's only weapon. It's not optimal, but she has to work with the resources that are presently available to her.

 **Jin and Fuu**

The first thing he imparts is mental awareness and a sense of purpose. That means, know who you are, know why you're doing this, and know the right way to do it.

Keep in mind, those first two things Jin discovered because of Fuu, during their journey to find the sunflower samurai. He's taking the lessons he learned from her, and helping her to rediscover them in herself.

 **Karyuudo**

We see a different side of Karyuudo in this chapter. He expresses some opinions about society and personal character, he remembers his father and wonders what he would think now, and he identifies with Fuu in a number of ways. He possesses emotions and a degree of empathy and sentimentality.

 **Mugen's Dream / Experiences of the Past**

He followed Fuu for a while after they split up last time. Did he do it for Fuu, or did he do it for himself? His dream is revealing here. As much as he thinks he's protecting Fuu, he's also unloading his own rage, and in a way, trying to clear his guilty conscience. It was mostly selfish on his part, and in his dream, he knows it. If he really wanted Fuu to feel protected, he should've reached out to her. Instead, he tried to ease his own anxiety, and then he moved on.

This method of coping with his stress was only partially effective. That's why, back in Chapter 1, he ultimately ends up at Ikitsuki Island burning down the church, and why, when he sees Fuu for the first time in Chapter 2, he's hard-wired to protect her, even from her own emotional torment, which he feels at least partially responsible for.

 **Fuugen: The Kiss**

I've known for a long time now that Fuu would make the first move. She's taking the initiative. In so many fics, when Mugen and Fuu kiss, it's Fuu's first time, Mugen takes the lead, and it's this big discovery moment told almost entirely through Fuu's perspective. I wanted to turn that on its head.

During the kiss, I tried to focus on Mugen's perspective just as much as Fuu's - maybe even more so. If Fuu is taking the lead, that puts Mugen on the receiving end, and I wanted the reader to get a glimpse of what that's like for him.

 **Fuugen: The Fight**

What goes up must come down.

Fuu can see that Mugen has feelings and motives that he's not sharing, and she wants answers. Problem is, there are some answers Mugen doesn't have, and others he's too inept to communicate. Fuu doesn't understand why it's so hard for him to just say what he feels and what he wants. The only explanation she can come up with is that he's afraid and too stubborn to admit it. She's right. He's scared shitless and he doesn't know how to deal with it.

There's a basis for this in the series. Mugen's been alone since early childhood. Everyone he's known has betrayed him in one way or another, and consequently, he doesn't trust anyone. In his memories when he's close to death, we see that he may have trusted Koza at some point in the past, but she and Mukuro betrayed him. The Roman Album says that he was betrayed over and over again. Sara points out that his anger and sadness stem from never being loved by anyone.

This helps to explain why Mugen is so afraid to let Fuu in, why he's freaked out by the fact that he actually does need her, and why it hurts him so much when she walks away.

 **Fuu Takes It Too Far... But She's Not Wrong**

Fuu calling Mugen a murderer... yikes. "Over the line, Smokey!" (I'll give a virtual high-five to anyone who knows that move reference.)

I think that, as fans of the series and Fuugen lovers, we tend to forget just how evil Mugen really is... or was. In Misguided Miscreants, Mukuro tells us that Mugen has killed a lot of people, and we see in Mugen's memories that his life was very violent and lonely. He was not a good guy. He did try to leave that ultra violent lifestyle behind him, and he is seriously angry when Mukuro brings it up in front of Fuu and Jin. He doesn't want it to define him as a person, yet he always lives with the idea that it already has.

Fuu has the power to bring out Mugen's lighter side. She sees the potential for him to be good. He has trouble seeing it in himself, but if she believes it, he'll try to believe it too.

If Fuu stops seeing Mugen's potential and only sees the evil inside him, then that's all he is, and all he can ever be. It's the same thought that already lingers in the back of his mind, that he will forever be defined by what he was.

Later on, even though Fuu apologizes and says she didn't mean it, Mugen admits that it's true. Internally, he worries that if he told Fuu all the details, she might be afraid of him and she might not want him anymore.

Fuu still sees the good in him and she will still love him. She only cares about what kind of person he is right now, and what kind of person he's trying to be in the future. Mugen actually takes a moment to appreciate this.

 **Jin the Security Blanket**

Fuu latches onto Jin like a child, and he patiently lets her do it. All she has to do is call him her big brother, and he automatically falls into the role. He loves Fuu like a sister, and he enjoys caring for her.

I thought it would be funny if Jin's favorite childhood stories were about history, something intellectual that can be analyzed, rather than fairy tales or other children's stories. Even as a child, he was fascinated by military strategy and the concept of a worthy lord.

If you're curious about the conclusion to Jin's story, I've included a history lesson on Takeda Shingen in the full version of these author's notes on Tumblr.

 **Mugen and Jin's Talk**

It's a big deal for Jin to talk about his emotional experience with Shino. In general, Jin doesn't talk about his emotions. The fact that he does it here is a testament to how much he cares for his friends. He's willing to bring down one of his own walls in order to get Mugen to drop one of his.

 **Karyuudo and Kaibutsu**

This is the first time Kaibutsu has spoken. He's actually quite talkative, and he's acting pretty casual about this whole thing. It's taking too long. He wants to get to the next phase of the mission so he can do his part.

Karyuudo is more serious. Fuu reminds him of… someone or something. We never find out because Kaibutsu shuts him down, causing him to suppress the memory and any feelings attached to it.

 **History: Takeda Shingen**

Jin was telling Fuu a story about Takeda Shingen's brilliant military strategy, but she fell asleep before he could finish. I've posted a brief history lesson with my author's notes on Tumblr, so if you're curious, you can read it there.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
